The First
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "Now, do tell why Uzumaki called to announce this engagement of yours."
1. The First Meeting

_New story!_

_I hope you enjoy this first chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, though._

* * *

_Fear what may come…_

_**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**_

…

_&__ embrace what never will._

…

* * *

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on Uchiha Sasuke.

I was but a mere girl of seven years old.

But I can still remember every single detail of that day.

Every colour, every feeling, every word, every single clothing garment…

_Everything_.

In his 7 year old and a half Uchiha glory, he was already a god in my childish eyes.

And back then, I promise myself I was going to marry him someday.

-

-

I'm still holding on to that promise.

-

-

…

**Ten years**

…

&

…

**½ earlier**

…

The sky was disruptive and unfriendly with its dark and threatening hazes, frightening a young pink pelted girl sitting against an old oak tree. Terrified emerald watched as the wind thrashed through the oak tree violently, whipping against the firm branches and cutting through the thin twigs. Salty liquid started to sting her eyes and the young girl shut her lids quickly, burying her head in her small and fragile knees.

The wind started to lash more heavily, startling the young cherry blossom girl. She buried her small nose in her sleeves, crying out softly in fear as rain suddenly started to pour down. Squealing and yelping in helplessness, she hadn't noticed a figure approaching her.

"What are you doing?"

Raising her head to face the newly arrived individual, she wiped her eyes with her soaked sleeves, both to wipe away the tears and to check if this person was real. A soft hiccup left her lips, her emerald pools widening in shock as she took in the young person's appearance.

Dark coal orbs. Raven hair. Healthy body. Taller than her. Neat and long blue yukata. Black umbrella in hand.

The boy ran his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella through his silky raven mane, sighing as she didn't respond. "What are you doing here?" He repeated, his previously soft tone now switching to an annoyed one.

The emerald eyed girl blushed, running a hand through her soft pink tresses shyly and she parted her mouth to speak – only for nothing to come out. Her blush turned a shade darker as she looked down, playing lightly with her pink and white flower patterned kimono.

The rain was still pouring hard, crashing ruthlessly on the pink haired child, and the young boy took sympathy for her. He walked towards her, his blue sandals squelching on the muddy and soggy ground, his curiosity picked as the young girl squeaked very lightly in surprise.

He was standing less then two feet away, looking down at her while he made sure that the umbrella was over her head as well. "You should go home." He stated, frowning at her quivering form.

"I don't know how." She quietly replied, wrapping her arms around her knees. "…I got lost…"

A sudden blinding light flash momentarily, followed by a loud crack roaring through the murky atmosphere. Sasuke's features formed a frown as he scrutinized the area, eyebrows creasing in unease as he calculated the time it would take for him to bring her to the police station, and the time it would take him to come back home. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to return home safely, or even worse, he knew the storm would already be dangerous during the time they would be _heading_ towards the police station.

He looked down at the girl again, his dark pools observing the way she seemed so lonely, confused and cold. Without so much as a warning, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, startling the girl so much that she yelped.

"Come on." He growled, tugging at her wrist forcefully a few times.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned, pulling her wrist away from his grip.

The young boy groaned in annoyance, snatching her wrist and tugging desperately. "You're coming at my house. The storm is going to get bad."

"But I don't even know your name!" She worriedly bleated, stumbling back a few steps and out of the shelter of his umbrella.

Giving her a blank stare, he shook his head in frustration. "Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered, taking a step towards her so she could be sheltered from the thick droplets once again.

But the girl stepped back in fright, looking doubtful and worried.

He sighed, gripping her wrist lightly and pulling her under the umbrella. "I'm not going to rape you if that's what you're scared about."

The strong tug caused her to stumble forward, crashing into him and yelping out in surprise. Tripping over a root or a rock (she wasn't sure), the boy who name himself Sasuke stumbled backwards, falling on the damp ground on his back with the young girl on top of him.

She let out a small gasp, looking down in utter shock as Sasuke stared up at her, unblinking and surprised. She hadn't noticed the blush creeping on his neck to soon engulf his entire face, and she hadn't noticed that his hands were placed on her small waist.

She was still in complete shock from his previous move that the present just didn't register.

"Sasuke?"

Immediately recognizing the voice of the male who had spoken, Sasuke tore his hands away from her waist and attempted to stand up, completely forgetting the girl was on top of him. The movement made her scream, but he managed to catch her one of her hands while the other gripped her waist tightly.

The man who had arrived on the scene a few second ago blinked a few times, his onyx orbs flickering with the slightest tinge of surprise.

His little brother sitting upright, holding a strangely pink haired girl's waist with one hand while the other held her wrists, and their young faces half a foot away, was not something he did every day.

In fact, Sasuke preferred avoiding girls.

They thought they were too "annoying" and "stupid".

Noticing the blushing creeping on his little brother's neck, the eldest Uchiha smiled lightly. A crooked kind of smile.

The girl let out a high pitched squeal, stumbling off of his poor brother and accidentally hiting him in the jaw, which sent him flying back down on the muddy ground.

"I—oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed worriedly, running over to the poor young boy rubbing his aching jaw.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Sasuke grumbled, wincing lightly at his throbbing injury.

"Sasuke." The older man called again, his voice a little more firm.

The boy turned towards his brother, looking a little surprised, like he had just remembered he was there, and he frowned. "What do you want, Itachi?"

The man whom he called Itachi smiled his tiny smile, dark obsidian containing some sort of sparkle of amusement. "It's getting dangerous outside. Mother wants your inside." He paused, glancing at the girl. "…and bring your little girlfriend with you." He finished, a smirk grazing his lips as the boy started to blush furiously.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke shouted back to him, a cute blush present on his cheeks as he growled as the eldest Uchiha. But Itachi simply turned around and started walking away, waving a hand lightly in response.

Grumbling incoherent things, Sasuke gripped the little girl's wrist and pulled her up, picking up the umbrella and sighing before he started to walk towards the road that led to his house, once again.

The young cherry blossom look-alike girl let herself be dragged along, looking at the boy with dumbfounded eyes. "Who was it?" She asked softly, trotting to catch up to him.

Sasuke glanced at her, shrugging half heartedly before releasing his grip on her wrist and shoving his small hand in his pocket. "My brother." He grumbled.

…

…

_(I'm falling—)_

_**& **__I'll catch you when you fall_

…

…

_Princess._

_(—in love with you)_

…

…

A small gasp escaped her lips as her gaze fell upon the edifice where he lived and she stopped abruptly, taking in the amazing view of the mansion.

"_This is where you live_?" She whispered disbelievingly, pointing unsubtly to the mansion.

Sasuke, who had stopped when he realise she had, raised a brow and nodded curtly, "Come on. We don't have much time."

"But this is _huge_!" She exclaimed, ignoring what Sasuke had just told her.

Young Sasuke was annoyed, yet again, and so he proceeded to grip her wrist, pulling her along with him. "Come _on_ you idiot." He growled, shutting his eyes tightly as she struggled against his grip. "You're _so_ annoying!" He sighed, grumbling lightly under his breath.

"Sasuke! Finally, you're home sweetie!" A soft voice called.

He gripped the girl's wrist again and forcefully pulled her with him, ignoring her whining and he complaints.

"Oh? Who's this?" The same voice called. "Is—Sasuke! Let the poor girl go! You aren't kidnapping her are you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. "Like I'd want to kidnap the likes of her. She's annoying."

The young woman smiled, brushing away his wet locks from his face. "Now, now, come in darling. And you too, little girl."

"Sakura, actually." The young girl said softly, narrowing her eyes to the ground shyly. "Haruno Sakura."

The young woman smiled. "Sakura. What a beautiful name." The black haired woman reached out and brushed Sakura's wet pink tresses. "The name suits." She commented, smiling gently.

Sasuke gripped the pink haired girl's wrist, pulling her in. "You're getting soaked, you idiot." He mumbled, waiting until she put away her shoes before he tugged at her wrist and starting pulling her to somewhere.

"Sasuke! Don't forgot to change clothes! And give some spare clothes to that lovely young lady, will you?" His mother called, shaking her head lightly. "Ah, young love." She giggled, shutting the door of the mansion.

…

**-&-**

…

_Can this be love…?_

…

…

_Maybe._

_(Possibly.)_

…

**-&-**

…

His every word and his every touch.

His every glance and his every sigh.

I remember them all.

My life took a sharp turn that ominous day.

-

-

It was the day I met Sasuke Uchiha.

-

…

_There are hopeless loves…_

…

_On that dark day, a stranger came._

_Took me to his house without knowing my name._

_He waited 'til the dark clouds faded away_

_And to my home, he led the way_

**-xox-**

_And as I watched him disappear_

_I realised he was someone dear_

_For something beautiful, this was the start_

_This stranger had stolen my heart_

…

…

_**&**__ there are wonderful loves_

(_How do you want to be happy?)_

…

…

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_

**_I'm trying out a little something new. I've been inspired by _EWHH its Kenna_. She's amazing, really._**

_**Check her out!**_

_**Review please! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write. :)**_

_CommitedToKiba_


	2. The First Kiss

_Alrighty, let's continue with this story!_

_Oh and I forgot to mention! In this story, Sasuke's family is never killed so he's going to act different from the show. It's still in the ninja world, though. Its just really different from the show, since they go to a normal school, and kind of go to a ninja school secretly (ish?). Just so you don't get confused, you know?_

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

_& We are just a memory..._

_Already forgotten..._

_-_

**Chapter 2: The First Kiss**

**-**

_...Drowning beneath the waves._

* * *

Ever since that fateful day we met, our paths had crossed all too many times. Sasuke and I spent a large amount of time together throughout the years, seeing as our families had befriended each other and could not spend a day without visiting.

Before I knew it, Sasuke and I were in high school already.

He had matured both mentally and physically. His hair got longer (and softer), his eyes were now utterly bottomless (so bottomless that I couldn't help but to drown in them every time I looked at them...), his lips were now looking rather tempting in my eyes, and his body was one of a godly man. But throughout the years, he'd always become more quiet and reserved, Naruto and I being the only person he'd open up to, and he'd developed a sort of habit of being arrogant and cold towards other people. But I knew the real Sasuke, and he was a warm, considerate man.

I, too, had grown up. My body was obviously more mature, and my hair had grown out again, now reaching my lower back. Sasuke said I was becoming too much of a woman, although I don't quite get that comment. Maybe it was my girlish ways or my emotional outbursts. I didn't really know what he meant by that. But I couldn't exactly disagree that I was becoming a woman, seeing as I knew I had grown up into being a very compassionate and thoughtful person.

But even as we grew up, Sasuke and I never grew apart.

He would wait in front of my house every morning, until I came out, and we would walk to school together in silence. It was rare that we talked during those morning, seeing as Sasuke really wasn't a morning person and wasn't really in the mood to talk, but we got closer anyway.

It wasn't long before people tried to separate me from Sasuke, seeing as he got super popular in school with his looks and his cool attitude. His admirers (or I guess we could call them by their real name: fangirls) considered my as a threat since I was so close to Sasuke, but I didn't care what they thought. They'd never take me away from Sasuke. He was my best friend.

…

...

**One of those days...**

...

...

"Just ignore them." Sasuke told his best friend, rolling his eyes lightly as she kept on whining about how annoying it was that his fangirls tried to separate them.

"Well that's kind of hard. You know how they are." Sakura retorted, snorting indignantly while she turned on her side, her back now facing him.

He shook his head, shrugging half heartedly. "They're annoying." He finally said after a while, putting his hands on the back of his head to support it.

Sakura gave a short laugh, rolling over on the grass to face him once more. "No shit Sherlock."

He smirked. "It doesn't matter anyway." He replied smoothly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him so he could give her a side hug. "They'll never take you away from me."

Sakura blushed lightly, feeling her heart flutter as he still didn't let go of her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing quietly and contently. "Promise me it'll never happen." She murmured to him, burying her head deeper in his shoulder and unconsciously letting her hand rest on his chest.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her, his features softer then before (Sakura wondered what made him go so soft all of a sudden) and the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks that went unnoticed by the girl. "Promise you what will never happen?" He replied quietly, raising a brow and pulling her slightly closer to him.

"I don't want to ever lose our friendship. Promise me nothing will come between us." She said softly, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

He stared at her for a while, surprised and unable to say anything. But his voice came back few moments later, and his features softened once again.

"Sakura..." He murmured, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I promise." he whispered against her hair.

She puled herself closer to him, feeling unsatisfied by his answer. _(She was in love with him. She wanted to be more than just friends.) _

And Sasuke, he held her more tightly against himself, feeling guilty and pained to have lied to her. _(He was in love with her, and he wanted to be more than just friends.)_

But both were so completely oblivious about each other's feelings for one another.

**(They both wanted to be more than just friends.)**

* * *

_& True love is not rare at the age of a teen.._.

…

…

"Don't ever leave me, Sasuke-kun..."

…

…

_...but recognizing as true love is._

* * *

"Sakura, is that you? My, you've grown up since the last time I saw you!" An ebony haired woman said softly, smiling her gentle smile as Sakura approached her.

"Long time indeed, Mikoto." Sakura replied, smiling just as softly as she egulfed Sasuke's mother in a tight hug. "I've missed you guys."

"We did too! We wondered when Sasuke was going to bring you home again." Mikoto giggled, pulling back from the hug only to brush away a few pink bangs out of her eyes. "Sasuke's right, though. You've become very beautiful."

Sakura froze for a moment, not quite knowing if she heard that right. _"Sasuke's right though... You've become very beautiful."_

_'...Sasuke-kun said I was beautiful... ?'_

A hand gripped her wrist tightly, but not enough to hurt, and forcefully dragged her down the hallway. "Sasuke-kun...!" She yelped in surprise, squealing as growled and picked her up bridal style in his arms, bringing her down the hallway and to his room.

Mikoto shook her head disaprovingly. "Sasuke, where have your manners gone?" She whispered to herself, sighing.

"SASUKE-KUN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR MOM IN FOREVER AND NOW YOU'RE JUST KIDNAPPING ME?!"

Mikoto laughed lightly, a gentle smile grazing her lips afterwards. "My boy, you should tell her soon. You've been waiting long enough." She paused for a moment, her smile growing kinder. "...and it's obvious she returns your feelings." She finished softly.

"YOU SON OF A─"

"Urusai, Sakura."

"WHY YOU LITTLE─!!!!"

* * *

...

…

_& Take in your hands what is lost..._

_**remember**_

_all that was and all that is not..._

…

_**&** imagine what can be._

…

…

* * *

Innocent pools of emerald wide and round, staring up at bottomless and mysterious obsidian orbs. The pink haired girl was in utter shock as she finally realized that her best friend had just pinned her to his own bed, and was looking down at her unamused and deeply serious. Her mouth parted in shock, pink lips moving to form his name─although no sound came out from that small mouth. His grip on her wrists tightened lightly, but never enough to hurt, but he never said a word as he did so.

"Sas─" But he shushed her by pressing his body down on hers, a movement that made her breath hitch.

"...Sakura." He said, his voice velvety and smooth.

Sakura almost shuddered, that sudden change of tone sending a chill down her spine, but she managed to nod in response. "H-Hm...?"

There was a silence, awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them, until Sakura finally managed to speak up. "Sasuke-kun... why did you─"

"I can't hold that promise, Sakura." He cut in, his voice quiet and soft.

Her breathe hitched, and she shut her eyes at the feeling of her heart squeezing painfully. "O-Oh.." She stammered, hitching another breath as the tears stung her eyes.

"I can't because I..." He paused, inhaling quietly before he rolled off of her, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed with his back facing her. "...I can't just be friends with you, Sakura." He finished, breathing out quietly and (had she imagined it?) shakily.

But Sakura took it the wrong way, thinking he just didn't want to be her friend anymore. "W-What?" She whimpered, not able to hold back the painful tears from falling. "You're just breaking off our friendship like that?!" She choked in a pained and broken voice.

Sasuke had soon caught up to what she was thinking, and his eyes widen for a split moment. "Sakura─"

"_Shut up_!" She cried angrily, hastily jumping out of bed to trudge towards the door. But before she had reached it, she was pinned against the wall (not painfully) by her best friend who was looking at her almost sadly. "That's not what I meant." He said quietly, pressing harder on her wrists as she struggled.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She snarled, inching her face closer to his.

He narrowed his eyes to the ground, staying quiet for a second. But seeing as he couldn't seem to bring out the words, he simply released her. Sakura, in pure anger, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, but right before she could slam the door open, his voice had caught her attention again.

"I want to be more than just friends."

And her body simply froze.

* * *

_Spread your wings and take flight..._

…

...

"Sakura..."

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you."

(& there's no need to thank me...)

"...For what?"

…

...

_& find the right ways to save our lives._

…

"For loving me for who I am."

…

…

(Because that's what best friends do.)

* * *

It was driving him insane the fact that she wasn't answering or moving. She was just frozen in place, a few feet away from him, her face hidden from his sight which drove him even more mad, because he couldn't even tell if she was happy or mad or even _sad_.

He stayed silent, wanting her to say the first words to break the silence, even though waiting drove him more insane by the second. But Sasuke was patient when it came to Sakura, and so he endured the awkward and painfully long silence. Just for her, he waited. Just for her.

And finally, her head moved lightly. She was hesitant at first, he noticed, but then she fully turned her body to face his, her tear stained face holding disbelief yet some hope. "How... How long has it been?" She asked, her voice trembling with fear of having her heart broken.

He took in a deep breath before looking up at her, his eyes blazing with strong emotions. "Too long." He breathes, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, his lips melding to hers in a chaste and meaningful kiss.

He held his breath as he kept her close, moving his lips on hers lightly, hoping to Kami-sama that Sakura would return his feelings. The breath he had been holding was released as he felt her arms snake around his neck, and her lips moving back onto his subtly. Feelings and electricity ran through their bodies, and the world completely shut around them. They couldn't see, feel, or hear anyone else. It was just themselves.

It was a kiss from heaven, as Sakura would say.

And at that moment, Sasuke was glad he overcame his fear (because yes even for someone as strong and as unbreakable as Sasuke had fears) of telling Sakura. He'd been hesitating for so long about whether he should tell her or not, fearing that if she did not return his feelings, then their friendship would forever be ruined. Nothing would have ever been the same. Sasuke had tried hard to forget about his feelings, thinking that it would be the best if they only stayed the way they were. Close friends. _Best friends._

But the feelings has never faded away, and had in fact become stronger.

Having her in his arms was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and the connection they felt as they held each other close, as one, was so deeply beautiful that it made him hate himself for not telling her earlier. They could have experienced this so long ago. They could have shared their first kiss years ago.

But right now, Sasuke just didn't care.

He was with his best friend and lover, and he didn't want to be anywhere else. He wanted to spend the night with her, holding her closely in his arms. He wanted to claim those lips all night long and make up for all those years of missed affection.

–

They were sixteen, and in love with each other.

–

–

_What I want is you..._

…

He's smiling for her.

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

…

He's holding her.

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

…

He's comforting her.

…

(thump! thump! thump!)

…

**He's her best friend.**

….

_& no one else can ever take your place._

* * *

My best friend, and now my lover.

Those words he said made me happy.

And that kiss changed my life.

-

_Our first kiss._

-

_

* * *

_

_I'm a dreamer..._

…

…

"I would die for you."

"Why?"

(She smiles.) "Because I wouldn't want to live without you."

…

…

_You are my heart, my soul_

_My other half; you make me whole_

_There is no one who could take your place_

_Your pretty face I can't erase_

**-&-**

_Don't listen to them, my love_

_They don't know what they're talking of_

_Just hold me, kiss me_

_And one day they will see_

_-We were always meant to be -_

* * *

_I'm done with this chapter :)_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews make me write!_

_Oh and btw, yeah I'm the one writing those poems. Quote aren't always mine, but the poems are. _

**CommitedToKiba**


	3. The First Date

_Another update! lol._

_And yay it's the weekend! :D Expect an update for each of my story! Even "Unwanted Memories" although I've update just yesterday :P_

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

_& It's not just a physical attraction…_

-

**Chapter Three: The First Date**

**-**

…_I love him for every single thing he is._

* * *

It seems my perception of the world had completely changed ever since that night. The very second my eyes opened that next morning, I already loved my day deeply. And the very millisecond my eyes landed on that beautiful face close to my own, my life was suddenly the most beautiful thing to ever exist. I was the happiest person alive, and I was almost sure Sasuke had sensed it, seeing his eyes opened shortly after I stared at him intently. I was sure he could feel the happiness whirling inside my being, and I was sure he was feeling the same way too.

We spent the morning in each other's arms, neither saying anything nor moving. Not because we didn't know what to do or say, but because we didn't want to. It was like a simple movement could bring us back to reality and snap us out of this amazing dream that left us breathless. Like we didn't want to ruin this because we feared it would be the only moment we could hold each other.

But we had to. And we did, when his brother barged in the room and gave us a suggesting glance that involved a lot of doubts and questions about our night. If we had sex, in other words, which was clearly not the case.

_("Did you guys use a condom?" "We didn't have sex!" "Yeah, (snort) and I'm a girl." "I don't think many people would have trouble believing that, Itachi.")_

Maybe it was the fact that this seemed too good to be true that led me to believe that this was just a dream I would wake up from. Or maybe it was the way Sasuke acted so different towards me that led me to believe that this wasn't true. Or maybe I didn't find myself good enough for him.

I don't know what it was, but he noticed I had doubts and fears. He stayed quiet and stared at me for a few seconds, waiting until I give him one of those questioning stares before he pulled me close to him, holding me tightly like he was afraid I would go.

-

-

It seemed he, too, feared this was only a dream.

-

-

…

…

**On the afternoon**

**of that day**

…

…

"So because we slept in the same bed and cuddled, that means we had sex. Is that how it works in your family?" Sakura light-heartedly stated, poking the boy's shoulder as he turned and sighed. He gave her a blank stare and tugged lightly with his hand, urging her to move along with him again, but Sakura refused to move. "That's just Itachi and his perverted mind." Sasuke drawled in an annoyed tone. "Now come on." He muttered quietly, tugging a little stronger now.

"Whereto are you leading me, oh my dear knight in shining armour?" The rosette half sang, a smile tugging at her lips as he shut his eyes at her childishness. "Stop asking questions, and you'll know." He answered after a while, putting a hand at the small of her back and pushing her forward lightly. "And stop being so mushy, Sakura."

She giggled and ran forward a bit, jumping around on her heels as she was far enough, and she grinned at him. "But I love doing that! It's entertaining!" She chirped in reply, waiting until he stopped in front of her before she smiled and launched herself at him unexpectedly, taking him completely off guard. "It's a surprise?" She asked softly, looking up at the sixteen year old teenager with loving eyes. He buried a hand in her hair, stroking lightly, before he whispered, "Hn. I guess you could say that."

She smiled gently to him and stood on her tip toes to steal a quick kiss, laughing lightly as he wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss slightly, wanting to feel her lips against his for a little while longer. He inhaled her scent slowly, registering that sweet smell of blossom from her, and she smiled against his lips, breaking their mouths apart to end the kiss.

"If anybody else would want to sniff me like you did, I'm pretty sure I'd be creeped out." She laughed, stepping away from him slightly so she could put a little space between the both of them. He scoffed quietly and took a few steps forward, turning his head to glance at her when she did not join him. "Coming?" He grunted, smirking lightly as she smiled and ran over to him, hooking her arm with his. "Let's go!" She chirped, laughing lightly.

* * *

…

_& you know…_

"Sasuke-kun, look! Over there!"

"Hn?"

…_you truly love someone…_

"That cloud! It looks like your clan's emblem!"

"...There's one over there too."

…_when every time you meet…_

"Huh?"

"Yours."

…_is like the first time falling in love._

_("Hey that's true! Weird coincidence!")_

…

* * *

She looked about herself, taking in little notes about her surroundings, and she raised a brow as she suddenly realised that she did not recognize this place. "Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?" She asked quietly, edging closer to the teenager who looked confident and comfortable, unlike Sakura who seemed pretty scared and uncomfortable about this place. "Sasuke—"

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's a nice place." He cut her off, his voice quiet and soft, like he'd figured out she wasn't very reassured of this environnement. There was a short pause, before he added, "And I can't tell you where we're going. It'll ruin it."

Sakura smiled lightly, but edged a little closer to Sasuke as she noticed a few people staring at her weirdly, an unidentifiable yet scary look in their eyes. "Um, are you sure this place is okay?" She squeaked, biting her bottom lip lightly before she looked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stopped and looked at her, his somewhat anxious eyes relaxing as he saw her frightened form. "Sakura…" He whispered softly, grabbing her small hand in his and squeezing reassuringly. "They won't hurt you, 'cause I'm here and I'm not going to let them."

The sparkle is her eyes as he finished those words almost took his breath away, like she trusted him with her entire life and was now completely reassured everything was going to be okay if he was there. She smiled and squeezed his hand back, a light giggle escaping her lips as he placed his hand at the small of her back and urged her on, keeping her close to him so she could feel the way he was so protective of her.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet, almost inaudible even in such a deserted place at night. The boy turned his head to look at her, blinking lightly and questioningly. "Hn?" He grunted as she didn't go on, making her smile. "I think I figured out what this is." She went on, smiling cheekily as she thought she detected the small tint of pink on his cheeks. She leaned closer, and she blocked his way, grinning as he looked at her inquisitively. "What?" He asked after a while, his voice slightly lower then before.

She grinned again and stepped closer, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking no time to bring his head down to hers in a chaste kiss. He was a bit surprised, but he returned the kiss with the same gentle force, snaking his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Sasuke then started running a hand up her back, smirking lightly as she laughed against his lips. "That tickles!" She whispered in their kiss, giggling lightly as he repeated the motion, a little slower this time.

He didn't know why, but he felt the urge to deepen the kiss, and so he gave it a try, pushing her lightly against the wall as he pressed his lips against her a little more fierily. The low moan that escaped her lips made a shudder run up his spine, and so he kept on moving his lips passionately on hers, groaning lightly as she tangled her fingers in his locks. "Sasuke-kun…" She breathed between a fervent kiss, moaning softly right after as he brushed his hand against the skin on her stomach.

And as they ended their almost-make-out session almost ten minutes later, both just stared at each other, breathing a little unstable. Sakura smiled and brushed his cheek lightly with her hand, pecking him very softly on the lips. "You're taking me on our first date, aren't you?" She giggled lightly. He breathed quietly against her lips, his eyes softening as he kissed her lightly again. She didn't have the time to return the kiss because it was brief, but she had enjoyed it nevertheless.

"Hn." He quietly and almost inaudibly answered, brushing his nose against hers while a content sigh escaped his lips. His eyes softened and started to slip shut halfway as he stared at those glimmering green orbs full of liveliness and care, and he leaned in to kiss her again, simply unable to help himself.

…

…

(thump. thump. thump.)

_He's running a hand under her shirt, stroking the soft flesh._

"**Sasuke-kun…"**

(thump! thump! thump!)

_He wants her, he needs her._

"**Sas… Sasuke…"**

(thump! thump! thump!)

…_but he knows they can't go that far yet._

"**Sakura…"**

…

…

"How far is that place? In another country or what?" Sakura joked, laughing lightly as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Maybe another day, I'll take you on a trip Sakura. But not tonight." He replied, his voice quiet. Sakura squealed lightly, making him raise an eyebrow. "You might take me on a trip some other time!?" She gasped, making some other noises of excitement and glee. He couldn't help but to smirk and shake his head at her childishness. "Hn. Some other day."

Her smile vanished, replied by somewhat of a frown. "But Sasuke-kun… I'll have to pay you back someday, and I don't have the money so—" He pulled her to him tightly, looking at directly in the eye with such intensity it made her blush. "Nonsense, Sakura. Money isn't a problem in our family. You know this as well as I do." He replied, his voice smooth and dark. "You've always been like a part of our family." He went on, his voice more quiet than at first. A smirk then grazed his lips. "Even more now." He whispered huskily, connecting their lips in a brief but chaste kiss.

Sakura giggled as the kiss ended, and she placed her small finger on his lips as he leaned in to kiss her again, an action which made him frown. "What?" He asked, a bit disappointed and irritated. The rosette laughed, pecking his nose lightly at which he closed his eyes. "We better get going or we'll never get there if we keep kissing." She whispered, tapping her finger on his lips. "Tsk! We're wasting out time for our date!"

Sasuke smirked. "Technically, we already are on a date." He said, his voice amused and superior, like he had just won something. Sakura then smiled. "Yes, it is true. But you still have to take me to that place you want to go to! Where our _real_ date will start."

He huffed quietly, rolling his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He sarcastically said, chuckling lightly as she gasped and punched his shoulder. "Jerk!" She giggled, catching up to him as he went on walking.

* * *

_&_

_When he is the cause of your inspiration,_

…

_when the world appear under a wonderful new light,_

…

_and when suddenly the meaning of life is obvious…_

…

…_then you're in love._

* * *

"We're here." She heard him say, his voice velvety and smooth.

Sakura looked in the direction he was, and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She took a shaky step forward, squeezing his hand as if an attempt of waking up from a dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

She didn't see the way his eyes softened as she watched in awe and in shock, or the way his lips twisted in a small smile as tears gathered in her eyes. "No way…" she whispered, letting go of his hand only to run down the small hill and land on the soft sand of the river side. She was hesitant, but the excitement was building too much, so she ran over to the boat, a full and hearty laugh escaping her lips as she brushed the wooden texture.

"You little sneaky bastard! How did you know?!" She exclaimed, whipping around as she heard him arrive. He gave her one of his famous and knowing smirk. "I have my ways." He replied, stopping walking as he saw her running towards him and more then ready to launch in his arms.

And she did.

Kissing him nearly senseless.

…for about five minutes…

…without taking a breath.

* * *

-

"You remembered my dream date."

_(Rare smile.)_ "I never forgot. It was special information."

_(Grin.)_ "So you actually liked me for a very long time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sasuke-kun, I told you that when I was nine."

_(__Very__ rare blush.)_ "…was it really that long ago?"

-

* * *

He knew. He remembered.

My dream date was like the ones you knew could never happen. The ones who seemed to be too imaginative. The ones who could only happen in a fairytale.

I wanted to ride down a river at night, in a wooden boat. Somewhere where we could clearly see the sky, yet the nature around us would be so magical. Somewhere peaceful and romantic. On a beautiful night.

And Sasuke somehow pulled off his magic and made it all happen.

-

On our _first_ date.

-

* * *

_You knew, you knew,_

_My dreams, my fears,_

_My thoughts, oh you!_

_Oh how you knew, for years!_

_**-&-**_

_By my eyes I met you_

_By my hands I touched you_

_By my lips I kissed you_

_-_

_& by my heart I loved you._

* * *

_Alright. Done! :)_

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Review please!_

**ComittedToKiba**


	4. The First Dance

_Hey guys! Missed me? Haha, I'm kidding, That couldn't be because I update like, two days ago. Another story, I mean. Lol!_

_So, this may seem easy to choose which one to do next all the time... but it isn't. Not for me anyways. I thought this chapter would be the first fight, but I couldn't find anything they would fight about just yet since it was still a bit too early so I thought but I didn't know what._

_And then it just hit me..._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. Or any songs used in here, for that fact._

* * *

**Chapter Four: The First Dance**

-&-

_Always I'll hold you dear to my heart, and promise you never shall we part._

_& You will always be the other half of me, as I continue to love you endlessly._

* * *

I'm going to Sasuke's house tonight.

...and not to do perverted stuff alright? Head out of the gutter, please.

But yeah, I'm going to his house tonight. It's our first month anniversary today and he invited me over, telling me he had a few things in mind for me and it could not be done elsewhere then at his house. Do I have to repeat head out of the gutter?

I can't wait to see what he's got prepared for me.

I mean, after the magical incident of our first date, nothing could surprise me!

...well of course a lot of things could, but you know what I mean.

Oh! Someone just rang the doorbell! It must be Sasuke! He promised he would fetch me.

-

-

Wish me the best of luck!

-

-

…

…

**Half an hour**

**later**

…

…

A light giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her close again, brushing his lips against her softly, flushing her completely as Sakura sighed contently against his lips and returned his chaste kiss just as softly. Running her hands through his soft hair, she giggled lightly as he broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck in a rather fast movement, some of his silky locks whipping around ticklishly on her skin, movements that provoked a deeper laugh coming from the pinkette.

She smiled lightly as he stopped nuzzling her neck playfully, his head simply coming to rest on her shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close. Burying her head in his chest, she exhaled a content sigh, enjoying the peace, warmth and innocence that this embrace provided for the both of them. Placing a hand on his chest, her smile softened as she felt the beating of his heart─a feeling she always found so breathtaking.

"Happy anniversary, Sakura." She heard him murmur softly, tightening his warm embrace.

A little taken off guard by his sudden voice and the softness of his tone, she couldn't speak for a few seconds. It was only when he brushed his nose against her collarbone that Sakura finally smiled, a light laugh of delight leaving her lips as she pulled herself even closer. "Yes, happy anniversary to you too, Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly, a light smile tugging at her lips as she felt him kiss her neck affectionately.

"Sasuke? Sakura? My, what are you lovebirds doing outside? Come on in, it seems cold out there!" They heard a kind and warm feminine voice usher.

The couple broke from their embrace to look at the person who had spoken, and Sakura smiled at the sight of Sasuke's mother looking at them both rather tenderly. "It is pretty cold out here." Sakura admitted, grasping Sasuke's large hand and tugging at it lightly as a hint to come as well.

He went too, of course.

* * *

If, out of time,

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Why the suffix?"_

I could pick one moment and keep it shining,

_(Smile.) "Because, Sasuke-kun, you're someone very special to me now."_

always new,

_"It doesn't change anything."_

of all the days that I have lived...

_(Sad smile.) "You don't like it?"_

_"It's..."_

...I'd pick the moment I met you

_"...actually kind of nice."_

* * *

Plopping herself on his bed, Sakura giggled merrily, smiling softly as her lover walked over to where she was, and he sat himself next to her as well, glancing at her softly before he put the medium sized box he'd been carrying at his side, taking his time to take out all the CD's from the box before he grasped one of them and placed it on his lap, glaring lightly as Sakura tried to peek at it.

"Hey! Why can't I see it?" She whined, pouting as she latched onto his arm and leaned her head in the crook of his neck, all the while trying to subtly peek at the mysterious CD Sasuke apparently didn't want to show her. But the poor pink haired girl didn't even have the time to take a single glance at it because her boyfriend seemed to somehow know what little game she was playing since he stood up from the bed rather abruptly. Falling on his soft mattress with a soft 'oomph!', the girl squealed in return. "What was that all about!?" She whined, picking herself up in a sitting position again.

But Sasuke had been too busy walking over to his radio, carrying the secretive object that truly picked her curiosity now. She watched him do what he often did, putting a CD in the CD playing radio, cranking up the volume a bit, then walking back over to her looking a little more satisfied. Most of the times he'd come up to her and either sit with her on the bed and let themselves snuggle, or he would kiss her.

She'd seen this scene countless times.

It was almost like a routine when she came to his house.

They'd go to his bedroom, they'd murmur to each other and kiss for a while, and then he'd put on some music that they both like, and then they'd talk quietly for a while, listening to the music, showering each other with little acts of affection. They'd act like the young teenagers in love that they are.

But she was rather surprised when she saw him extend his hand out to her, his eyes softening in reassurance and fondness as she gave him a questioning glance."Just take my hand, Sakura." He muttered quietly, smirking lightly as she pouted and took his hand. She could hear a soft tune start as she took his hand, one she surprisingly didn't recognize, and she squeaked lightly as he pulled her to him in a swift movement, one hand placed at her waist while the other grasped her petite hand warmly.

**And there you are opened heart─opened doors**

**full of life with this world that's wanting more**

She gasped lightly when he wound his arm completely around her waist, pulling her close to him, and she suddenly realised what he was doing. "Sasuke-kun─" but a pair of lips brushing against her own is what had cut her off.

"Dance with me." She heard him hush on her lips as their lips finally parted.

Sakura simply replied with a smile and a light squeeze to his hand.

**Let me raise you up**

**Let me be your love.**

She couldn't really describe what followed.

Everything was just pure innocence. There was so much love in the air, both knew and both felt it. She could also hear his heartbeat as she lair her head on his chest─his heart that seemed to beat in perfect sync with hers.

What was new to her, although, was that this dance seemed so different from all the other ones she had with him. She had danced with him at a few school dances, and she danced with him at pretty much every party they'd been to together.

But everything was so different about this.

They were dancing in his room, for one.

For two, they were together.

For three, they loved each other.

And four, they held each other so much more intimately.

**May I hold you**

**as you fall to sleep?**

**When the world is closing in**

**and you can't breathe?**

Nuzzling his chest softly, she fluttered her eyes shut, smiling softly as he kissed the top of her head and held her closer, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as she hummed happily. He caught her off guard as he spun her around on her feet, his eyes softened as she squeaked lightly in surprise but laughed shortly after as he brought her to him and kissed her nose.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we dancing?" She questioned softly, giggling lightly as he spun her around once more, bringing her to him a second time and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He was quiet for a while, moving slowly with her with the little space they had in the room, but she knew he would answer at some time.

"Because I want to dance with you." He whispered in her hair, bending down slightly to steal a few kisses.

**May I love you?**

**May I be your shield?**

**When no one can be found**

**may I lay you down?**

She smiled in return, returning his chaste lip-locks, while letting him lead the dance and make the moment all the more innocent and memorable then it already was. She almost had the urge to laugh as he half sang, half whispered, some parts of the songs to her, his voice fitting perfectly with the singer's.

She always thought he was great at singing.

She'd heard him sing a few times before, and she always thought he had a beautiful voice. The voice of an naturally talented singer. The voice of a soul so deep. The voice of a born-to-be singer.

"**All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...**

**to give you all that your heart needs the most..."**

Sakura shuddered at the sound of his voice, so deep and so soft─a voice entrancingly beautiful.

But the thought had never even so much as crossed his mind a second time, when she mentioned he should become a singer. Sasuke didn't like much attention, and he liked to keep his talent hidden. He didn't even sing when Sakura was there, which meant that he really did not like people to know he was good a singing.

"You're singing for me." She whispered to him, intending for it to be a question at first, although it had sounded more as a statement now.

She felt him nod, lips grazing her ear gently as he went on singing very softly in her ear, knowing fully she was cherishing this moment at the fullest and was probably engraving it deep into her mind so that she could someday look back to it.

"**All that's made me**

**is all worth trading**

**for one moment with you"**

She smiled softly as he tightened his grip on her, nose brushing her temple affectionately, and she responded to the soft gesture by kissing his neck lightly and resting her head on his shoulder, while one of her hands, the one that wasn't gripping his own, rested on the area where his heart was.

**"So I will let go**

**of all that I know**

**knowing that you're here with me..."**

Next thing she knew, his lips were warmly pressed against her own in a soft kiss, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her close to him while he moved his lips on hers. It didn't take her time to respond, her hands burying itself in his hair while she moved her lips back onto his with the same gentle force.

Both didn't notice the long ebony haired woman looking at the scene from the slightly ajar door, her charcoal pools filled with tears of joy and fondness for the couple. She watched as her son rested his forehead against the pink haired angel's, murmuring something soft that she wished she could have heard.

She knew for a fact that a love like theirs was the hardest to find in this world.

-

**For your love is changing me...**

-

….

**&**Words aren't needed to express our love...

(thump. thump. thump.)

_"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you want to show me that CD?"_

_"It's yours."_

(thump. thump. thump.)

_"Um, no. I would know if it's mine Sasuke-kun."_

_"I made it for you."_

(thump! thump! thump!)

_"...made it...for me?"_

...all we need to to is look in each other's eyes and feel it.

…

-

They're quiet as they're lying in his bed, side by side, staring at each other, faces only inches away from one another. They don't really need the talk, because everything they need to say is in their eyes and they can clearly read it in each other's orbs. They can feel the intensity of their love, and they can feel the warmth of their innocence filled up in their bodies.

"You didn't have to do this you know..." She whispered, finally breaking the silence that had been going on for more than an hour, although both would have probably not minded if it had been kept longer. She stroked his cheek tenderly, watching as he shut his eyes and wound his arm completely around her waist. "I didn't know what to get you..." He mumbled quietly after a while, opening his eyes to look at her with his soft coal eyes.

She smiled, stealing a feather light kiss from him, "I don't need any gifts. To be with you is already enough..." she whispered as she pulled away, her smile growing as he shifted slightly closer to her. "i wanted to." He responded, exhaling quietly before he bent and nuzzled her neck. "Listen to it when you get home." He murmured against her skin, placing a few butterfly kisses on her neck before he pulled back to look at her.

She only brought him in a kiss.

* * *

_& I feel that when I'm old, I'll look at you and know..._

_-_

_...the world was __beautiful._

* * *

**The Raven & The Pink Haired Blossom**

**-**

_she means everything to him_

_and he is willing do anything_

_for her_

-

* * *

Song One: May I by Trading Yesterday

You've heard this earlier.

_"All I want is to keep you safe from the cold..._

_to give you all your heart needs the most."_

I'll always be there. You know I will.

...

Song Two: The Beauty & The Tragedy by Trading Yesterday

_"For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_

_Taking the dreams that made me up_

_and tearing them away_

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating_

_and fill it with hope beyond the stars_

_Only love"_

Because you are the beauty, and I am the tragedy.

You'll be the death of me someday, Sakura.

…

Song Three: My Best Friend by Tim McGraw

_"You're more then a lover_

_there could never be another_

_to make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you._

_I don't know where I'd be_

_without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend."_

As I'm here to save you, you have been there to save me.

Best friends for all these years, who would have thought it would come to this?

...I had hoped it would...

…

Song Four: Far Away by Nickelback

_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_last chance for one last dance_

_'cause with you I'd withstand_

_all of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I won't give up"_

I know how much this song means to you, and how much you love this band.

I didn't forget.

…

Song Five: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

_"If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

...Hn.

(...Would you?)

…

Song Six: Let Love In by Goo Goo Dolls

_"You're the only on I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment that you decided to let love in._

_And now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in."_

...And we did.

…

Song Seven: You & Me by Lifehouse

_"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

You're the first person to ever have power over me, you know that?

Nobody should have power over an Uchiha.

Nobody.

...except you.

…

Song Eight: Trip by Hedley

_"They say love is not for sinners_

_I believe that isn't true_

_'Cause when I was finished sinning_

_Love came down and showed me you"_

An angel and a sinner.

I'm telling you, we aren't supposed to be together.

But I don't care. You complete me and I'm not letting you go.

…

Song Nine: With You by Chris Brown

_"Oh! I'm into you!_

_And girl, no one else would do_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug_

_you make me fall in love"_

Hn.

Do NOT squeal in my ear when you see me again, Sakura.

A kiss would be fine though. (Smirk.)

…

Song Ten: Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows

_"Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love..._

_We're accidentally in love."_

….Hn.

(There's nothing to add up.)

...

* * *

Putting down the sheet as I finished reading it, I smiled, giggling lightly as the music of 'Chasing Cars' went on, making me close my eyes. I let myself drift away with the words, remembering the words written about this song.

Yes. Yes I would.

"Not that type of guy my ass. Face it Sasuke-kun, you are a romantic one." I whispered more to myself than to anyone else, a light giggle escaping my lips as I thought about what his reaction would be.

"...Hn."

Yup, that would definitely be it.

* * *

_I am yours_

_and you are mine_

_To love you is like nothing I've ever felt before,..._

_a feeling like I'll melt every time you're around me_

**x-o-x**

_He is the raven, evil and dark_

_She is the flower, good and light_

_Together_

_they are balance_

* * *

_I liked how it started, didn't really like how it ended. XD_

_Hope YOU enjoyed though. :)_

_Now I have to catch up some sleep. I'm so tired._

_Review!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	5. The First Fight

_I am soooo not going to school tomorrow T-T you guys have like no idea how tired I am today.... and ya'll must be like "wtf then what are you doing typing a friggin update! GO TO SLEEP!"Yeah well I would, but I can't sleep. So I'm typing to make myself relax... or maybe fall asleep on the keyboard. XD_

_So enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Five: The First Fight**

**-**

_& You know you love someone_

_when you cannot put into words how they make you feel._

_-_

* * *

Why are boys so jealous of their girlfriends? Like, seriously. Aren't we allowed to just talk to a _male_ friend of ours without them suspecting we're cheating in their backs? Wasn't it okay for us to do that when we weren't dating? Nothing has changed, dumbo!

...Yeah, sorry I've started rambling about jealousy but you know... BOYS, JUST FREAKING CALM DOWN!

This whole thing started at school. There was this dude, okay? And he seemed like the jealous type but I didn't think that.. you know... he'd be _that_ freaking jealous type of guy. His girlfriend was walking with him, hand in hand and all, and then she _waved_ at another dude and her boyfriend got freaking pissed.

Her boyfriend got freaking _pissed_ because she _waved_ at a male _friend_.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!

-

-

At least Sasuke-kun is not that type of guy...

-

-

…

…

**On a sunny**

**Saturday afternoon**

…

…

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Let's go buy some ice cream!"

The Uchiha walking next to her sighed, shaking his head lightly before he grunted quietly, a sign he was agreeing. His lover smiled brightly, giggling cutely as she leaned and kissed his cheek, her smile growing when she saw the slight smirk of satisfaction tugging at his lips.

"You like getting my thank you kisses, don't you?" She teased, laughing lightly when he spun her in a quick movement, flushing her against his chest. He smirked in his hot Uchiha way, bending down to steal a quick but sweet kiss. "Hn. I just like your kisses in general." He stated, his smirk growing when she laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You know, I think we kiss way too much." Sakura commented through a lip-lock, struggling to hold back her laughter when she heard him make a few noises of pure negation. He smirked lightly on her lips, pulling her closer to his body. "I think not." He finally replied, his smirk growing when she laughed in their kiss.

When they parted, they stared at each, one smirking, the other smiling. They shared one last peck before finally letting go, resuming their walk that would lead them to Sakura's beloved ice cream place. She knew he didn't like sweets, and he probably wouldn't take any ice cream, but she was just happy by the idea he was going along with her anyway. He would probably end up paying for her ice cream too.

* * *

….

….

"SASUKE-KUN I HAVE MY OWN MONEY! I CAN PAY!"

"Hn."

"...but thanks anyway, you're such a sweetheart!"

…

...

* * *

"I still don't really get why you don't like ice cream." Sakura commented, taking a long lick from her caramel & white chocolate ice cream. She giggled lightly as he glared at the liquidy goodness, an annoyed growl escaping his lips when she took another long lick from her beloved ice cream. "Like, seriously, I know you don't like sweets and all but _ice cream_?" She went on, a full laugh passing her lips when he glared at her this time.

"I hate any kind of sweets." He dryly replied, huffing in annoyance as she smiled innocently, licking her ice cream again. He crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze wandering over the people surrounding him, something like a low growl passing his lips when his dark gaze fell upon the second most popular guy at their school.

Short dark hair that fell in an ish of an emo style, his skin so pale you'd think he just never came out in the sunlight, skinny and looking like he doesn't even have any muscles...

Sasuke liked to call him his failed clone or his flunked look alike. He also took special pleasure in calling him a fa─

"Sasuke-kun? What are you looking at?" The pinkette turned to the direction he was looking at and Sasuke suddenly regretted that he even looked at Sai in the first place as he notice how Sakura's lips twisted upwards in a smile. "It's Sai!" She exclaimed giddily, calling the boy's name several times as she stood and waved at him, motioning for him to come and join them.

It was odd how nobody noticed the look of pure distaste on Sasuke's face nor the utterly dark and threatening growl that escaped his mouth.

But he already knew it was too late when Sai turned his head and smiled his annoying smile of his, waving back at Sakura before he started making his way towards them, his drawing book tucked under his arm. Many fangirls screamed for him not to go and Sasuke simply snorted when Sai turned, waved goodbye and smiled his fake smile, before he turned and started making his way towards them again.

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun." He greeted, his smile growing as Sakura giggled in return, greeting him back before she invited him to sit down with them.

This was going to be a long, _long_ and _torturous_ while for Sasuke.

* * *

_& look in my eyes_

_..._

_"Sasuke-kun! You remember who I was talking about last night?! That's him!"_

_(His gaze falters with hurt, but she doesn't see it because she's too busy snuggling up to her current boyfriend.)_

_"Hn."_

_(He tries hard not to let his jealousy overtake and punch that pretty little face of his.)_

_..._

_hear what I'm not saying_

_..._

_"Sai-kun, this is Sasuke-kun! He's been my best friend for Kami knows how long!"_

_"Nine years."_

_"Eh?"_

_"We've been best friends for nine years."_

_"Oh."_

_(His eyes flash with a sort of hurt he could never express. This man is distracting her too much that the Sakura he knew just wasn't there anymore. The Sakura he knew would never forget how many years they've been best friends.)_

_"The most popular guy in school. Looks like you've hit the jackpot, Sakura-san."_

_(Sasuke glares at the man. Sakura-san? She's his girlfriend and he still calls her Sakura-san?)_

_(giggle) "Oh, Sai-kun! You're so funny!"_

_(He hates to admit it, but he knows he's jealous. This Sai person had stolen his cherry blossom away from him. Now he'd have to stand the sight of them sucking each other's tonsils every day and Sasuke definitely wasn't looking forward to that.)_

_..._

_for my eyes speak louder than my voice ever will._

_..._

_(He knows there will be a lot of hurt in the following months. His heart was going to break a million times.)_

_..._

* * *

An hour and a half.

They've been sitting here, chatting, for _an hour and a half._

He was seriously getting pissed off, and maybe a titsy tiny bit jealous. Just a bit though. I mean, she had the right to talk to Sai and not talk to her boyfriend so much...

… I guess.

They hadn't seen each other in so long so, it should be normal that they had a lot to say to each other. It should be normal that they looked like an actual couple talking about everything and nothing while he just looked like the rejected friend. It should be normal that they seemed to not even realise Sasuke was almost bursting with fury and confusion because _didn't they know they had been together before?_

But fuck it.

It _isn't_ normal. _At all._

And it was infuriating Sasuke because this ex of hers was interrupting their time together and he really hated him for it. Because even though Sasuke wasn't actually showing it, he really did enjoy spending time alone with Sakura even if it was at a freakin ice cream stand and even if she annoyed him by trying to tempt him with the ice cream. He loved to spend time with her, period.

But this idiot sorry ass excuse of a gay clone was just ruining everything!

Plus, since when did they start talking again?

Last time he checked, Sakura never wanted to have anything to do with him again because the fucking jerk had broken her heart and had left Sasuke to pick up the pieces. Not that he was complaining anyway because it had brought them so much closer, but he hated this man for breaking her heart so much.

…

…

**About four**

**and a half**

**months ago**

…

…

Somebody was pounding endlessly on the door of his house, taking the raven haired man off guard because seconds before, everything had been utterly quiet. He raised a brow, putting his pencil down on the table, wondering who could possibly be bothering him in his homework time. And as the pounding got harder and harder, Sasuke scoffed irritably, calmly walking to the door before he opened it a bit, ready to send off the person before his eyes landed on the broken pink haired kunoichi.

Without so much as thinking another second, he quickly opened the door wide, ushering her in, opening his mouth to ask what happened before he felt her launch herself in his arms, crying harder then he'd ever seen her cry before. She seemed so hurt and so heartbroken that it simply made him rage inside, somehow knowing this failed copy of himself had something to do with this whole breakdown.

He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation, holding her close and letting her feel his warmth and the comfort he was giving, letting her know he was there for her and would help her get through this, and Sakura cried harder, gripping his shirt tightly as if she understood his actions. She sobbed words that he couldn't understand for the moment, but he paid small attention to it, concentrating more on holding her close and comforting her, ushering gentle words to hush her.

It wasn't until an hour passed that she could finally speak properly again. And the first words she told him were words that made his blood boil in such rage he was simply ready to kill _him_.

"_Sai-kun broke up with me..."_

On the following three months, he spent every day with her, never leaving her side, always there to offer his shoulder to cry on when she needed to, and always there to listen to her rage about how stupid she had been. But the most he tried to do was make her smile, because he had always missed that smile of hers, and he tried to keep her mind off of the supposed-gay-ex-boyfriend.

Sakura had never been so grateful in her life.

…

…

**Back**

**to the present**

…

…

"What is your problem?!" the pink haired girl snarled, snatching her wrist away from his tight grip. "What was that all about just now?!" She went on, hissing in warning when he didn't answer. He gripped her wrist again, but she wrenched it away. "You better start answering soon!" She spat, returning his deadly glare.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. And now you're inviting him over when were having a _date_? You're talking to him like he's your _boyfriend_ and I'm just the rejected poor _friend_ tagging along? You _hug_ him when he says his goodbyes?" Sasuke venomously hissed, his glare deadlier than she's ever seen before.

She gaped, stunned and taken aback, but then she glared at him. "Are you _jealous_?" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him, her glare faltering lightly when he looked away, mumbling a bit under his breath. He scowled when she laughed bitterly, placing a hand on her hip, her glare once again becoming deadly. "I thought you were different from other guys." She bitterly commented.

His head jerked to look at her, and he sneered. "I am different from other guys, Sakura." He retorted in a low growl, looking offended she seemed to now think he was like any other boy. Sakura smiled her sinister smile. "I didn't think you'd be jealous over something so ridiculous. That's what I mean." She spat back, turning around on her heels, taking a step forward before she stopped. "I'm going home. Don't bother trying to come by." She muttered, throwing him a glare over her shoulder.

His low scoff made her freeze, and she opened her mouth to retort but he beat her to it. "Well excuse me for being confused when my girlfriend just ignores me for an ex she told me she would never want to talk to again." He muttered coldly, shoving his hands in his pockets before he started walking away.

She went to stop him, calling his name and telling him to stop, but he vanished with around the corner of the street, nowhere to be seen when she arrived at the same place. She was pretty sure he had used the basic transportation jutsu they had learned a couple years ago, and she was also sure it would do her nothing to run after him at the moment.

It wasn't his fault.

It was her own fault.

Sasuke was right.

How could he not get jealous after what she had just done to him? She had practically ignored him for a little more than an hour, talking to an ex she promised herself she wouldn't talk to, hugged that ex as well. And Sasuke had put up with it anyway, waiting that whole time, raging in fury but managing to hold it back...

...of course Sasuke had the right to be jealous.

Groaning at her stupidity, she smacked her head on the concrete wall behind her, wanting to rip her hair out because she had blamed him, once again, for something that wasn't his fault. Yet, she had to wonder why he was never really mad at her, after everything she always put him through.

He'd seen her make out with the few serious boyfriends she'd had, and she wouldn't really care because she thought it wouldn't bother him. _(But he had loved her all along...)_

She'd yelled at him for things he hadn't done, and he'd simply walk away and would not talk to her until the morning came, looking as though he had forgotten everything._ (He always kept the hurt bottled up inside...)_

He never did anything serious with his girlfriends in front of her._ (It's like he just knew it would hurt her if he did...)_

He spent sleepless nights just comforting her, holding her against himself, not saying anything if she didn't say anything. _(He sacrificed so much for her...)_

...and yet she didn't recall doing much for him when he was kind of down._ (Although he strongly denied that fact, telling her the fact she was with him, doing something, was enough to make him fell better.)_

She really was a bad best friend.

So why was it that Sasuke never complained? Why was it he put up with her without getting mad at her? Why was it he couldn't just ditch her for being the freaking biatch she had been to him?

* * *

_The sky has lost its color,_

_the sun has turned to grey,_

_at least that's how it feels to me_

_whenever you're away._

* * *

"Mom! Have you seen Sasuke-kun this morning?" Sakura yelled from the her room, a clearly visibly frown on her face when she kept on staring out the window to the empty street. She heard her mother call back a sound of negation, which earned her a small sigh.

_'Sasuke-kun never went to school alone without me before... well... except when he or I was sick...'_

She hoped hard that he didn't show up because he was sick but from the looks of yesterday, he was as good as ever and the chances of him falling sick were only very slim. Her eyes narrowed in sadness, and she slung her backpack over her shoulder, sighing before she ran down the stairs, her eyes set on the floor. Trudging hastily towards the door, she bid her mother goodbye all the while twisting the doorknob, a slight yelp escaping her lips when her face made contact with someone's chest.

She looked up, her eyes widening in utter surprise as she saw Sasuke standing there, looking down at her with slightly perplexed orbs. She beamed him a nervous and crooked smile, a frown taking over her somewhat happy features when she saw him turn without a word, glancing quietly back at her as a signal for her to follow him.

She tried to call his name as she ran to meet him, but literally nothing came out, so she shut her mouth back, her frown deepening. She watched as he kept his gaze in front of him at all times, never glancing beside himself to look at her, his dark orbs containing something she could not quite identify. It was some sort of darkness she had never seen before, but not the angry type. Perhaps sorrow.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, tugging lightly at his sleeve to get him to look at her.

He didn't. It was only silence that greeted her.

She sighed, tucking a strand of her bubblegum pink locks behind her ear before she looked up to him again, wanting nothing more than to embrace him right at this moment. To feel his warmth and his love and to know he wasn't mad or upset at her. To kiss him and tell him she was sorry.

She hadn't even realised they had arrived to school before he lightly nudged her arm. She turned to look at him, a little surprised when she saw he was looking back. There was a strange sadness in his eyes, one she had never seen before, and she wanted to take it all away from him. She didn't like to see him hurt.

"I have student council this morning. I'll see you later." He quietly said, kissing her cheek lightly and glancing at her one last time before he turned and started walking towards the hallway that led to the student council meeting room. She breathed in sharply before running to him, grabbing his wrist to stop him. "Wait!" She called softly, tugging at his wrist in a plead for him to turn around.

It took him a few seconds before he turned, his gaze still the same she had seen before, almost making her hit herself for hurting him. She cupped his face in her hands, unable to hold back a few tears that slipped from her eyes, but she managed to smile sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. So sorry." She murmured, pressing her nose against his covered chest, her tears still streaming down.

He wiped her tears away like he always did, his fingers delicate and gentle when he brushed them, and he gave her a smile she had never seen coming from him. It was a sad one, holding the pain he could not express so clearly. A smile that made her stomach churn in guilt.

And then he leaned and brushed his lips against hers softly, wiping the last of her tears before he turned once again and continued his route without any goodbyes.

She knew this wasn't the end of them. Of course it wasn't.

They were just in the middle of a fight where, for the first time in her life, Sakura wasn't the one who'd been hurt the most. Maybe it was ridiculous to think he would be so hurt over something like that, but she knew this went deeper then it seemed.

Sakura was with Sai before. Sasuke had seen them make-out several times when they were together. He had been there to listen to her talk and laugh about her funny stories with him and he had been there to comfort her after the break-up.

He'd been through it all with her and seeing her look like she had chosen Sai over Sasuke once more, yesterday, had probably hurt him more than she could ever imagine.

* * *

"Have you heard the rumours?"

"What?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are in a fight!"

"Like, literally?"

"No! Like, a couple fight!"

"Haha! That pinky is probably crying her heart out! I bet our Sasuke-kun will break up with her!"

"...Actually, apparently it's Sasuke-kun who got hurt..."

"...THAT LITTLE─!!!"

* * *

I'm really determined about making it up to him.

I don't want to lose Sasuke-kun over this. I don't want him to think that I chose Sai over him. I don't want to break his heart (again).

I'll show him how he's the only one for me and I'll tell him how much I love him. I'll show him that he is the best and that nobody could ever treat me better than he could. I'll show everyone that Sasuke is the only one I want. I'll tell them, I'll tell them─

...I'll do anything.

Anything and everything.

Please, please, _please_ forgive me Sasuke-kun...

-

-

Because I can't live without you.

-

* * *

**-xox-**

_The raven warrior is hurt_

_His heart is broken._

_Was she sent to save him?_

_...or was she sent to kill him?_

**-xox-**

_

* * *

_

_Didn't have that much inspiration for the poem at the end haha. Next one will be the following of this chapter. It's "The First Make-up" lol._

_I find it so sad the way Sasuke is hurt though... and I'm the freaking writer :P_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_REVIEW!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	6. The First Make Up

_Hey sorry about the late updates but let's just say I'm a little too busy and things are so complicated right now that it's quite difficult to update. I don't even really know what I'm going to put in this chapter, to be honest. _

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Six: The First Make-up**

-

_If I would lose you, I'd be losing my whole world._

-

* * *

We… haven't talked.

It's been two days.

I can't even bring myself to call him because I just don't know what I would say. I can barely pick up the phone, scared he won't even answer. Scared he'll just ignore the call.

But even though we haven't talked, we still walk together to school every morning, and he still kisses my cheek before he goes off to his class. He still walks me to my classes and he still sits with me outside at lunch. He still waits for me outside as the bell rings, and he still walks me home.

But we don't talk. We don't hold hands, we don't hug, we don't whisper things to each other…

I guess it's a bit selfish to say that I never believed he would be the one hurt in this relationship. I never thought I could hurt him. I never thought I would have to be the one to try to find something to apologize. To make it up to him.

I always thought he would be the one who would hurt me. Would be the one to try and find an apology. Would be the one making me cry at night. Would be the one to break my heart.

But I'm the heartbreaker, right now.

-

And I will make it up to him.

-

…

…

**Thursday morning,**

**At school.**

…

…

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand, Sasuke sighed, opening his locker in sharp movement, jumping slightly as he heard something fall down on his bag. He looked down, raising a brow at the sight of the perfectly round and tasty looking tomato lying on the top of his bag. He hesitated before he bent down and picked it up, finding to his surprise that a small paper was crammed between the tomato and his bag. He picked up the paper as well, looking down at the all too familiar writing, his eyes carefully scanning the words.

_An apology might help, but you can change your life without one._

"…What?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Oi, teme! You're gonna be late for class!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head, grunting at his best friend's call before he placed the paper in his pocket, his eyes planted on the tomato for a few seconds before he exhaled quietly and took a bite out of it, his face brightening to the slightest at the juicy and utterly exquisite taste of it. He took another bite as he crammed his books under his arm and started trotting casually to his next class.

He didn't notice the pink haired girl at the corner of the hall who had smiled when she watched him walk away. Her smile grew when she trotted over to his locker, a paper and an iPod in hand, closing her eyes to remember the combination of his lock. Her smile grew warm when she fumbled with his lock to enter the three numbers, taking it off after it opened, a light giggled escaping her lips when she carefully placed the paper and the small electronic inside.

"I hope you like it Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

* * *

-

"_It's pretty today!"_

_He looked over to where she is sitting beside him, his eyes softening as he takes in her cheery and bright form. She senses him looking at her, so she looks at him, a warm smile grazing her lips when she sees his eyes softening more. She giggles, leaning her head on his shoulder, taking a bite out of her sandwich, her smile growing when he pecks the top of her head._

"_You know, we should do this every day!" She chirped after a while, gripping his arm gently._

_iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_

_He turns his head to look at her again, staring at her for a while before he leans in and kisses her stirringly, one of his arms slipping around her waist when she smiles softly against his lips and leans closer to him, returning his kiss. And then he parts after a while, letting his lips graze her own as he spoke, "Whatever you want."_

_She smiled and kissed him again._

…_So much._

_-

* * *

_

He sighed when he came out of his class, rolling his eyes as he heard people whisper around him, wondering if he was okay and why he looked so down, while others whispered about how cruel the pink haired girl had been to break his heart. He shut the voices out, shoving his hands in his pockets, flinching lightly when he felt the paper from earlier.

He took it out, reading the words again, wondering what Sakura could have possibly meant by writing this out. He pondered a little, walking to his locker, opening the lock without even looking at it, and then he opened it, the first thing catching his eye being the picture of Sakura and himself on his locker.

She had her arms around his neck, her forehead pressed against his, her eyes soft and loving while her lips twisted upward in a warm smile. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, flushing her against himself, his eyes shut but a small smile grazing his own lips. The words **'My heart is yours.'** written at the bottom of the picture in smooth and curvy letters._ (Sakura's writing.)_

They looked so happy and so in love with each other.

He looked away from the picture, looking a bit pained, and he exhaled quietly as he put his binder and books back in his locker before he froze in his movements as he saw the small blue electronic and a paper lying under it. He hesitated before he reached to take the both of the items, looking a bit indecisive for a moment before he looked down at what the sheet of paper contained.

But the bell rang, and he jumped lightly, frowning as he contemplated wether to skip class for now to read what this was all about, or if he should read if later. He pondered a bit, raising his head to look at the picture on his locker again, before he sighed and shook his head, the slightest of smirks visible as he closed his locker and made his way outside to a quieter place.

He sat on the hill they always did, ever since they started their habit of eating outside, and he took out the two objects again, taking his time to make himself comfortable on the grass as he put the earphones in his ear, pressed on the play button, and then took the sheet to read.

* * *

**I'm Sorry.**

Track 1: Color by Amos Lee

"_When you're gone all the colors fade…  
When you're gone no New Year's Day parade…  
You're gone…  
Colors seem to fade..."_

(His eyes softened, and he smiled lightly, but not much. It seemed that she, too, had decided to dedicate songs. But her style was different, in a way he couldn't explain. She didn't write comments, because she figure he was smart enough to know what she meant.)

Track 2: Hot by Avril Lavigne

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby"_

(This one made him huff an amused breath and made his mouth twist upwards in something that was a mix of a smirk and a smile)

Track 3: Crash & Burn by Elise Estrada

"_I know that you're hurting, I know I was wrong.  
I know that for certain, you know we belong.  
Please let me see you, please open up.  
I beg your forgiveness, don't let us fall. _

_Give me one more chance,  
Before we crash and burn.  
Give me one more chance,  
Before the point of no return.  
I'd give everything to make it good again,  
I'd do anything to get out of this tailspin.  
Give me one more chance,  
Before, before we crash and burn."_

(This one, for some reason, brought a sad look in his eyes. His small smile turned sad, and then vanished after a while as he shut his eyes, running a hand through his hair, taking a while before he brought the paper to his sight again.)

Track 4: Dying To Live Again by Hedley

"_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all that I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again"_

(Did she think this was the end of them? It was just a fight… right? He could forgive her any day, that was a fact, but he only needed to hear this one thing…)

Track 5: Goodbye by Miley Cyrus

"_I can honestly say  
you´ve been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to my life  
And I don´t mind!!_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin"_

(She chose the right songs to express her feelings to him, to express how much she missed him and how much she was sorry but…)

Track 6: No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air"_

(…there was this one thing missing…)

Track 7: Come What May by Ewan McGregor ft. Nicole Kidman

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time"_

-

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Snapping his head up, he blinked at the sight of the rosette pelted girl a few meters away from him, looking at him with confused and somewhat scared emerald orbs. "What… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

He didn't answer, and she didn't expect him to, but the silence still stung a bit. She approached him, biting her lip before she took a seat beside him, watching as he took out the earphones and stared blankly at the grass they were sitting on.

It was a while before she saw him hand out the small iPod, his gaze still in front of him when she looked at him in surprise. She took it from his hand, opening her mouth to ask something, only to shut it back after a while, finding nothing to say. She wanted to speak up, but she was scared and she didn't know if what she wanted to say was the right thing.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"You were the one who put the tomato and that piece of paper."

She was a little bit taken aback, because she hadn't heard his wonderful voice in so long, and it took a few seconds before what he said finally registered in her mind. She nodded almost dumbly, but then smiled softly. "Yes. I… wanted to find some ways to apologize…"

He stayed silent, and she sighed after a while, shifting on the grass to look at him more properly. She cupped his face in her hands, wanting him to look at her, but he averted her gaze and shut his eyes, his expression pained. She stroke his cheeks in hope to make him open his eyes, but he didn't.

"There's no one else." She breathed to him, her tone soft but sad, her viridian orbs watering with salty tears when she felt him flinch. She smiled sadly when he turned his head lightly, his coal eyes opening hesitantly to look at him, and she let a few tears slip down her cheeks. "It's just you, Sasuke-kun. Only you." She went on, a choked sob escaping her lips when she saw his eyes flash with an overwhelming emotion.

She took a long breath before she decided to spill it out to him. "No matter who I was with in the past, no matter who I kissed and no matter who I held… I always imagined your face instead of theirs. I always imagined I would be kissing _you_, holding _you_." She barely noticed that students were now exiting the school, and were soon almost crowding around the both of them, wondering what was going on. "My heart was yours ever since so long ago. I don't even remember when you stole it. Perhaps from the very first day I met you." She smiles so softly, he just wants to hold her.

And then she says the words that he has been dying to hear. "You're the only one for me Sasuke-kun. No one else could ever take your place and treat me as perfectly as you do. No one else could steal my heart because it is yours and yours only. You only have the right to keep it, or to throw it away. But it will always belong to you no matter what happens. It's just you, Sasuke-kun. Only you."

The next thing she knew, she was pulled up in almost desperate embrace, and her face buried in his chest, his head also nestled in the crook of her neck. His grip was tight and possessive on her, and she wished she could have seen the look on his face as he held her so tightly against him.

It felt like he was being healed, and comforted, and it felt like he had been reassured of something. It felt like he had forgiven her and like he was just not ready to let go of her just yet.

People were ushering around them, but they didn't know because all they saw was each other. All they felt, heard, saw and smelt was each other. There was nobody else around them, it seemed. It felt like it was just the both of them holding each other like they never wanted to let go. Ever.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun..." She breathed to him, clinging to him tightly.

He nuzzled her neck, and closed his eyes, letting his lips graze her flesh softly, but he doesn't answer. He just holds her closer, as if silently forgiving her. As if silently telling her it was okay. As if he was silently ushering her.

As if he was silently thanking her.

* * *

"_Why only seven?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Why seven tracks?"_

_She smiled. "Because," She leaned and grabbed the paper, pointing to the very end of it. "Seven tracks, seven words." She read for him, smiling growing broader when Sasuke threw her a perplexed look._

…

"_You are the only one for me."_

…

_(He smiled his rare smile, and then he leaned in a kissed her.)

* * *

_

And later on, Sasuke-kun told me that I didn't have to do all those things for him, and what he wanted was only to hear me say those seven words.

That's all he wanted.

That's all it would have taken to forgive me.

"You are the only one for me."

He just needed to be reassured that he was the only one I love and that nobody else could ever take his place.

And maybe I haven't done anything particularly wonderful and original to make it up to him, but it worked, didn't it?

* * *

**-xox-**

_When you're too scared to look ahead_

_and you're too hurt to look behind,_

_look beside you, I'll be right there._

_So, take my hand and don't let go._

_I'm also scared but I'll never let you go._

**-xox-

* * *

**

_I know it's short and all but that's all I could get out! Sorry! :P_

_Review please, though!_

_Next chapter: First confession._

_I'll see you soon!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	7. The First Confession

_Hey guys! I'm ready to update this story!_

_Oh, yeah Itachi and Sasuke have a difference of 5 years. Looks so much more than just that, honestly…_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: The First Confession**

-

_It's different with you._

_Always has been._

_Always will be._

-

* * *

Five months.

Five. _Freaking_. Months.

SASUKE-KUN AND I HAVE BEEN DATING FOR FIVE FREAKISHLY LONG MONTHS! FREAKISHLY LONG ALSO MEANING THE BEST FREAKING DAYS OF MY ENTIRE LIFETIME!

I mean, I knew from the beginning that my relationship with Sasuke was going to be far different and far stronger than any other relationship I've had before, and I didn't doubt we were going to stay together for long so, in a way, it doesn't surprise me that we're still together and as happy as ever.

What I'm surprised, although, it's that it's been five months we're together, nine years we've _loved_ each other, and yet we still haven't told each other _aloud_. I have yet to hear the words **I**, **love**, and **you**, in the same sentence and altogether, coming from him.

And although I perfectly know he loves me, I would still very much appreciate hearing the words from him at _some time_…

Like, seriously, I'm even starting to wonder if he'll ever actually _tell_ me. Surely he must know I'm dying to hear him say he loves me, no? I mean, surely he can't be that dense, right? Surely Sasuke-kun knows and is planning something special...

…right?

Because honestly, if he doesn't say it soon, I'm so going to wear the pants in this relationship. At least, for once. For the split moment it will take me to step up to him and confess my love to him. Then again, I should probably be the one who wears the pants in the relationship for like, _ever_.

But of course, Sasuke's ego and manly-ism is too big for him to surrender to a woman such as myself. He won't ever accept being the _uke_ in the relationship.

-

-

…BUT DAMNIT I NEED TO HEAR IT, UCHIHA!

-

-

…

…

**Friday afternoon,**

**at Sasuke's house.**

…

…

"Give it to me, Sasuke-kun."

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, give me the damn thing."

"No."

"Give. It. To me."

"No."

"UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN, GIVE ME THE FREAKING CONTROLLER!"

"…No."

Her left eyebrow twitched again, and she let out a thick and venomous growl, her eyes darkening so much that any normal person would have been frightened.

But Sasuke was Sasuke, and an Uchiha. The fact she was getting unbelievably angry at him because he would not give her the controller was highly amusing. He would even go to the point of calling her small angered form very cute to watch.

Yes. _Cute_.

He thought angry Sakura was unbearably freaking _cute_.

The pinkette launched at her lover as he quirked an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as if simply daring her to try and retrieve the controller, a challenge that Sakura just couldn't help but to take. Landing in the arms of her boyfriend, she tried hard not to drown in his warmth and his masculine scent, and was trying to rather retrieve the controller, which was proving to be difficult because Sasuke was doing everything he could to keep his face close to hers—a sublime temptation to her because she just wanted to lean over and kiss him.

Noticing how her eyes fluttered halfway shut, Sasuke smirked. He leaned closer, so his face was only a breath away from hers, and made a move to lean and close the gap between their lips, only for a grunt to pass his lips as she punched him hard enough to hurt, giving her the perfect opportunity to grab the remote from his hand. She laughed when she caught the small electronic tablet, a proud grin grazing her lips when Sasuke brought a hand to his chest, where she had punched him, and rubbed the area slowly, glaring at her hotly. Her grin broadened, and she giggled again, her eyes widening playfully as Sasuke reached to grab her and capture her, only for the pinkette to move out of the way and on another couch.

"Sakura." The Uchiha grunted in an annoyed tone. He looked at her with demanding eyes that were pretty much screaming 'get back here with me!', which made Sakura smile again. She stuck her tongue out to him, grinning at him one last time before she switched the channel to the one she wanted, throwing the Uchiha a glance to check if he was still sitting there.

And he was. Glaring hotly at her, his demand still clearly read in his bottomless coal orbs, his arms crossed over his chest, a sneer slowly forming across his lips.

Sakura had wondered, for a moment, seeing as she knew that Sasuke never gave up easily on anything. It was rather odd that he was not making any movement towards her at this very moment to get her back on the same couch he was on. It was odd he wasn't making any movement to snatch back his television remote either.

But when Sakura felt arms wrapping around her from behind, and a body flushing itself against her own as she tried to detangle herself away—she knew she had been tricked.

Her viridian orbs landed on his figure on the couch once more, and his smirking figure made her growl in annoyance. She fought back against the other Sasuke struggling to detangle herself away from him and to somehow escape, but the other Sasuke (which Sakura guessed was the real one because of his humongous strength) had a hold so tight that she could literally not make a move. She shuddered lightly against him as he placed his mouth beside her ear. "Do you give up?" He whispered, making sure to make his voice as husky and as velvety as possible.

Sakura blushed prettily, pushing her hands on his chest to shove him away, but her lover didn't budge an inch. He smirked against her ear, letting his nose drag down to her neck, nuzzling softly before he dragged it upwards again, simply loving the way she shuddered and tried hard to hold back from bringing him even closer. "Stop it with your seductive temptations, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha heard his girlfriend mutter between gritted teeth.

He smirked, and then bent and nipped her neck teasingly, chuckling lowly against her skin as she squealed. He pulled back to look at her, and just as he expected, she was blushing all over, from her neck to the tip of her ears. A pretty shade or red that made her look simply adorable. His smirk broadened as he leaned in a kissed her, trying to be as subtle as possible as he reached to grab the controller from her hand.

But Sakura, apparently knowing what little game he was playing, sneered in their kiss and bit his lower lip hard enough so that she could make a small bleeding cut, an action that took him so off guard that he actually cursed loudly, jumping away from her. "What the hell was that for?!" He barked, bring a finger to brush the blood away from his small cut. His lover smiled innocently, waving the remote in her hand. "You're not going to trick me into getting it. It's my turn tonight, Sasuke-kun."

He made a small 'tche' in response, and then settled himself on the other couch, wiping away the blood again before he stared intently and deathly at the girl.

The next thing Sasuke knew, there was a soft pressure on his lips and a mess of pink hair was all her could see, for a moment. Finally realizing Sakura was kissing him to soothe his gloomy form and to apologize, Sasuke sighed in the kiss before bringing his hand up to her cheek, stroking lightly as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She giggled at his action, breaking the kiss for a split moment, but Sasuke hushed her once again as he leaned in and kissed her once again.

Sasuke couldn't even be mad at Sakura—even if he tried.

* * *

_-_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_The young eleven year old raven haired boy turned to look at the person who called his name, his irritated expression switching into one of fondness as his obsidian pools landed on the young pink haired girl running to meet him. He smiled lightly at the girl, his eyes widening in surprise as she tripped on a rock and landed flat on the floor, a small cry of surprise and of pain leaving her lips as she hit the ground._

_Young Sasuke ran over to help the young girl, sadly not noticing how his older brother, Itachi, had reacted to it all. The said man was sitting on a bench, not far away from where Sasuke was practicing throwing his kunais and shurikens, and had seen the whole scene that Sakura had created. He was smirking, because he knew the only girl who'd ever been able to get to Sasuke, besides his mother, was Sakura._

_Not able to help himself, the 17 year old brother walked up to the young pair, a half grin-half smirk plastered on his lips as he reached their side. Both the red eyed Sakura and the concerned Sasuke looked up, their expression switching to confused ones (Sasuke's switching to an irritated one too, of course) as they noticed the tall man standing beside them. Itachi's half smile-half smirk turned into a playful smile, and Sasuke suddenly prepared himself for an embarrassing comment that would be thrown at him._

"_How about a kiss for bliss? I'm sure Sakura-chan would feel all better!"_

_Itachi had never seen either of them blush so hard._

_-

* * *

_

She grinned at her lover of 5 months as he turned from his CD playing radio, her grin growing even more while he approached her, hands in his pockets, his eyes dark yet soft in the same time. She leaned back when he stopped in front of her, pressing his hands as her waist, and as he leaned in, she leaned back a bit more, laughing when he growled a bit. "Sakura, stop being annoying." He grunted when he leaned in again, only for the girl to tilt her head to the side, denying him playfully. "You gotta ask more nicely if you want a kiss, Sasuke-kun." Sakura taunted, hoping he would get the hint to confess.

Sasuke stared, his eyebrows quirking in curiosity as he detected the slight glint of hope in her emerald orbs, which made him wonder what she could possibly be hoping for. He sighed, and to her surprise, he simply pulled away from her, grumbling a few things under his breath, leaving a confused Sakura on his bed. He stopped in the middle of his steps, shaking his head, and then closed his eyes, listening to the soft tune of the music that had started to play not long ago.

"Sasuke-kun?" The girl mumbled after a while, her eyes saddened for a while now, ever since she realized that he really did not seem to want to confess. He turned, surprised to find her jumping off his bed, walking over to him in small steps. She stopped in front of him, looking up at his face with her eyes full of tears—he suddenly wondered how those tears ended up there.

But she leaned in and kissed him lightly, telling him that she had to make a call, and then she left the room, leaving a confused, utterly taken aback Sasuke. He didn't know why she was crying, but it sure piqued his curiosity and he was obviously worried. Deciding to find what this was all about, Sasuke left the room as quietly as possible, looking around himself, wondering where she could have possibly went to make that phone call.

"_I know… I know…"_ He heard someone mutter softly, followed by a soft sniffle.

His eyes widen as he recognized Sakura's voice, and he was alerted as he suddenly realized she was crying. Had he done something wrong? Was it his fault? Did she have a bad day? What's going on?

Advancing towards the room, he put a hand on the handle of the door, freezing completely as she spoke again. "I know, Ino. It's just... I thought he'd, you know, get the hint or something…" She sniffed again, and Sasuke barely had the time to let the words sink in as she choked a sob, muttering a soft apology to Ino—no doubt because she was crying. "Yeah, I know he's a guy and all but he's different, you know that. I just thought he'd know… I've given him so many hints about it but he just doesn't get it!" There was a paused, and she laughed shakily. "No, Ino, that's not a girl's job to do the first move."

First move? Wha—FIRST MOVE FOR WHAT?!

Sasuke was unaware that a blush had formed on his cheeks at the thought of what the first move could be about. _'She doesn't mean the first move to… to sex, right?' _He swallowed hard at the thought, his cheeks burning even more because he suddenly realized that it would all make sense. Sorta.

Her hints weren't exactly sexual or anything, though.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." She sighed, snapping him out of his bad thoughts. "I just… I thought that he'd be smart enough to know… It's been five months after all…" She murmured, sighing quietly again.

Sasuke almost groan as his bad thoughts once again came back to him.** This could not be what he was seriously thinking about, right?!**

"…five months and we haven't even confessed to each other yet."

And suddenly, as the words finally sank in, Sasuke's mind went blank._ 'Con…confess?'

* * *

_

…

(**&** when we started baby, we were just friends.)

…

_(thump…thump…thump…)_

…

"_Eek! Sasuke-kun it's so cold! Let's go inside!"_

…

_(thump. thump. thump.)_

…

"_Hn. I told you to bring a coat, Sakura."_

"_I didn't think it was that cold!"_

"_It's your fault."_

…

(but that's not how this fairytale is going to end.)

…

_(thump. thump. thump.)_

…

"_Ne… Sasuke-kun…?"_

_He sighs._

"_What, Sakura?"_

"…_how big is your coat?"_

"…_are you asking me to give you my coat?"_

…

_(thump! thump! thump!)_

…

"_Actually, I'm asking if I could get in there with you."_

**Massive mental nosebleed.**

"_What?"_

…

_(THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!)_

…

(You see I was thinking, and it clicked to me one day…)

…

_She's pulled up against his chest, wrapped up in his coat as he is as well. His head in on her shoulder, and he's aware he's blushing. She feels warm against him, and for a moment, Sasuke admits it wasn't such a bad idea._

_And then she asks…_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm still cold! Hold me?"_

…

_(THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!)_

…

**He does.**

…

(That no one else has ever made me feel this way.)

…

…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" The young pink haired girl called from the door of his bedroom, her eyebrows rising lightly in confusion as she saw that his room was barely lit and that the music was still playing, even though Sasuke didn't seem to be there. She opened the door a little more, surprised to see that the room was still empty, almost seeming like it was lifeless.

And then she saw the candle at the border of his window, and a small sheet of paper lit by the pale moonlight that the moon reflected. Walking over in curiosity, she lightly brushed the border of the candle, blinking once in confusion before she picked up the piece of paper beside it.

"**Look behind you."**

She did.

And the sight that met her took her breath away—literally.

Sasuke, clad in a tux, holding a freaking red rose. Just one, but he was holding the flower most often used to say those words she was just dying to—

"I love you."

Her heart stopped beating. Emerald rose to meet coal orbs, and a breath hitched in her throat at the look found in his mysterious pools.

Love.

Passionate, true, soft, undeniable freaking _love_.

She couldn't even speak, she couldn't even breathe. It was like she had suddenly forgotten how to. She couldn't even do anything when he a long stride towards her, closing most of the gap between them. Her eyes were still locked with his, wide and in complete shock.

And then his hand bumped into hers—the one that had risen to hold the area where her heart was, pounding endlessly in her ribcage. Pounding so hard it almost hurt.

She looked down, a breathless laugh passing her lips when he carefully handed her the red rose, his hand closing over her own, the other coming to rest at the small of her back. He pushed her so she was closer, and she didn't miss the way his lips turned upwards in a genuine smile.

"I love you." He whispered again, kissing the corner of her lips.

And when he met her eyes again, he huffed a quiet but amused breath. "You could have just told me, you know." He chuckled, shaking his head lightly at her.

He wasn't surprised to feel her engulf him in a tight hug, crying softly on his shoulder, the tears no doubt from joy and shock than of sadness. He held her close, his hand still around, and almost had the urge to smile when she mumbled soft apologies into his shirt.

It was like that for a small moment, until she finally pulled back and smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

But it was his turn to deny her kiss, making him smirk when she threw him a confused look. His smirk widened. "You gotta ask more nicely if you want a kiss, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, knowing fully he was just imitating the hint she had been trying to give him earlier.

-

-

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

-

* * *

-

I gotta admit, I don't think I would have come up with a way more perfect to confess than he did.

That moment will forever be planted in my mind.

But I wonder… had he planned this all along?

Or did he…

…

…

SASUKE-KUN YOU FREAKING EAVESDROPPER!

-

* * *

**-xox-**

_His voice chases the bad away_

_No more problems, no more fears_

_It's like everything is okay_

_That there is no reason to shed tears._

**-&-**

_I could never explain how much you changed me_

_Or how much I love you_

_But I can thank you for setting me free_

_And for loving me too._

**-xox-

* * *

**

_Done!_

_Yeah, I hope you liked._

_What I find funny is that his chapter is called 'the first confession' when today, I went to the house of the guy I'm in love with, and I actually confessed. It was my first face to face confession, and let's just say its really not an easy thing to do. xD The good thing is, everything went superbly well! :D_

_I'm in a great mood! YAY!_

_REVIEW! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	8. The First Time

_Alrighty! Time for the next update! :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: The First Time**

-

_I'll give the angels back their wings, and risk the loss of everything,_

_just to prove my love is true, I'll go to hell to be with you._

-

* * *

No way!

No. _freaking_. way!

I can't even believe this! Half a year?! I've been dating Sasuke-kun for _half a year_ now!?

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!

I DIDN'T BUY HIM ANYTHING!

What if he—KAMI WHAT IF HE BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR ME!? WHAT IF HE BOUGHT MY LIKE, THIS UTTERLY BEAUTIFUL PRESENT THAT COST HIME LIKE, A GAZILLION DOLLARS!? WHAT IF HE DOES SOMETHING EXTREMELY SPECIAL AND ROMANTIC FOR ME!?

**I'll look so dumb with nothing for him!**

_Argggghhhhhhh!_

…wait. I think I might have an idea.

Actually, no I _do_ know what I'm going to give him. After all, I've kind of been thinking about it for a while now, but I never really dared to because I didn't know if _he_ wanted to. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke-kun _is_ a guy, of course, but he's different. I don't really know if he's ever thought about it before.

But I really want to. I've wanted to for a while now.

-

-

I think it's the right time.

-

-

…

…

**Wednesday morning,**

**at**

**Konoha High School**

…

…

"Serious!? Is it really today!?"

Sakura laughed at her blonde best friend's excited attitude, but smile and nodded nonetheless. "Yes, pig, it's actually today." She confirmed with a grin, another laugh passing her lips as the other woman jumped with glee and squealed noisily, looking as though she had waited for something for so long and had finally obtained it.

"Jeez, what's with you, pig? I'm the one who is celebrating her 6 months anniversary, not you." The pink haired girl commented, shaking her head at the continuous squealing and thrill of the blue eyed girl. For a moment, the blonde girl froze, stared at Sakura, and then broke into another fit of incessant jovial actions. It confused the pink haired girl, at first, but she suddenly understood as she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist affectionately, and a pair of lips pressing gently against her temple.

"Sakura." Her beloved greeted, his tone soft and velvety. She didn't waste time in turning in his arms, but was completely taken aback as saw him push a bouquet of flowers towards her, causing her eyes to widen in pure shock. Her small hand wrapped itself around the bouquet, but it took a while before she finally realized what had just occurred.

Without so much as warning him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting the flowers, ignoring the glares, squeals and calls that they both received. She could feel him smiling against her hair, if only just a bit, which made her smile as well. Her heart jumped and her stomach flipped, which made her giggle in their embrace because she had felt this way too many times before.

She could feel him pull back a little, but she didn't need to wonder why. She knew, so she smiled, and she pulled back as well, her smile growing when her met her eyes affectionately before he dropped his head down to hers and kissed her.

It was meant to be an innocent kiss, at first, but both simply couldn't resist deepening it—the passion was leading them. Her hands were buried in his hair, stroking, massaging his scalp, and his played a bit with the hem of her shirt, itching to simply slip under the material and stroke the soft, _soft_ flesh.

And then something unexpected happened.

A small, quiet and soft _(freaking soft)_ moan passed the lips of the pink haired girl. The sound was so, so lovely that it made him shudder a bit. But of course, being an Uchiha, he pulled it off quite subtly and no one even noticed.

"Sas—WHOAH! WHAT THE HELL!? GET A GRIP, YOU GUYS! OR A ROOM! Kami—SERIOUSLY BREAK IT OFF! THE CLASSES ARE ABOUT TO START!" Both jumped at the sudden voice of the knuckleheaded blond boy, and they broke their fervent kiss, looking dazed and caught off guard, for a moment. Sakura heard her boyfriend sigh, as if disappointed, an action that made her laugh a bit. She smiled and pulled back, pecking him softly on the lips, and then murmured the words, "I'll see you at lunch."

But the look she had given him promised him that there was more to look forward to in the future. So Sasuke heaved a sigh, and he watched her walk to her class before he finally gathered his books and binder and grudgingly walked to his first lesson.

But the thought of his pink haired angel would surely get him through, no matter how boring his classes were. Especially now that he knew she was reserving something for him.

* * *

-

(**&** There may be loves found and lost,)

_She had been crying for so long now, Sasuke had lost count of how many hours. They were lying in her bed, Sakura pushed up against him, crying hard on his chest, her small hands fisted in his shirt, murmuring and choking words that Sasuke could not understand very well. And the boy himself was holding her soothingly against his body, his strong arms providing all the comfort and care that she needed at the moment, his hands buried in her hair, stroking her soft locks tenderly. He murmured tender hushes to soothe the 16 year old girl, which was so weird coming from a cold hearted man like him._

(and my heart broken,)

_Nights like these were not new to him. Sasuke was used to it, because every day of this last month, this was all they did. He would sleep over, refusing to leave her alone in that broken state, and then they would lie side by side on her bed, wrapped up in each other's arms—and then she would start crying._

_She would cry, and cry, and cry, and cry…_

…_until she fell asleep in his arms._

(but now, at this moment,)

_And although many people thought otherwise, Sasuke had never gotten annoyed to hear her complain and cry. He never got tired of listening to her rage on about her stupid-now-gay ex boyfriend, and he never even considered the thought of calling someone else to do the job—the job of helping her heal._

_No, Sasuke was unbelievably patient with Sakura. He had been, and would always be, because she had his heart. And he was her best friend, thus it was his job to help her make the steps she had to take to finally move on and forget the damn bastard who broke her heart._

(the hope of love to come makes me smile.)

_But even if she wouldn't have been his best friend, Sasuke would have done it anyway._

_Because he loved her._

-

* * *

A grin grazed her lips when her boyfriend shifted his head lightly in her lap, grunting quietly when she poked his cheek, his closed eyes twitching lightly when she poked his nose, this time. She almost had the urge to laugh when his peaceful expression switched into an annoyed one, but it was only when his hand rose to swat hers away from his face that her laugh finally escaped. "Sasuke-kun, wake up!" She whined, pouting cutely at the raven haired man.

Sasuke kept his eyes shut, grunting in negation, but his hand reached out to grab her placed on his shoulder. She was a bit surprised, but her eyes softened as he brought the hand to his lips, kissing her palms and each of her fingers softly. She buried her unoccupied hand in his hair, stroking softly, and she smiled as he exhaled contently.

And then after a while, he murmured a sentence that caught her off guard. "Want to skip class for the rest of the day?"

Her hand stopped stroking his soft locks, an action that made him open his eyes to look at her, but when his eyes met her baffled ones, he smirked lightly. "Sakura, I want to spend the day with you. Celebrating our 6 month anniversary at school isn't exactly fun." He mumbled to the girl, stretching his back before he made a movement to sit up.

He had been a bit surprised to find her smiling at him when he had finally sat up. He raised a crooked brow, as if asking why she made up her mind so quickly, but Sakura's smile only grew. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck, and placed her head gently on his chest, her smile growing softer. "No one's at your house, right?" She murmured softly, tracing an invisible circle on his shirt. He gave her a puzzled look, "…Why?"

Sakura didn't answer, she just smiled a bit more, which raised a fair number of questions in the head of the Uchiha. He didn't like it when she didn't answer him on questions like this, because the answers were rather vague. And being a guy, Sasuke's guessed answers were rather… inappropriate. Especially for this question. _"No one's at your house, right?"_

'_Kami, how is that not supposed to sound wrong?'_ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth for a moment. He didn't noticed that Sakura had been watching him as he was thinking, and something was glimmering in her eyes—like slyness or something akin to that.

The girl knew what he was thinking about.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called, pulling back to look at him more properly. He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and then focused his eyes on his girlfriend, who was smiling at him, again. That soft smile she had always given to him _(only him)._ He grunted questioningly in response, but she only stood up and started walking away, glancing back at him as silent invitation.

He stood up too, and gave a quick glance towards the school, just to make sure no one was watching them as they walked away from the grounds. But then he caught up to the pink haired girl who was waiting for him at his car, looking innocent, but something else in the same time. He walked over to her, a little surprised as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him forward, her lips colliding with his own.

He returned the kiss, nonetheless, putting a hand on each side of her, his body pressing closer to hers. And then she broke the kiss, and asked again. "No one's at your house, right?" It was a soft murmur, sounding much more provoking and less innocent than earlier, and he almost swore under his breath because he knew, he _knew_ what she was implying under that. "Sakura, you don't have to—"

And then she laughed, and she kissed him briefly, softly. "Sasuke-kun, I'm not just… doing it because it seems like a must." She smiled, cupping his cheek, and then placed her head against his shoulder. He could only barely see the way her cheeks flushed. "I've… I've been thinking about it for quite some time. I just never… had the guts to ask." She laughed nervously against his shoulder. "Because, you know, it's not something to ask." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was in shock, to say the least. He never thought that a conversation like this would ever pop in between the two of them. But here she was, bringing up the subject of…

"Sakura, just to make sure I'm not having any wrong thoughts. What exactly are you talking about?"

She was silent, for a moment, and he opened his mouth to speak again, only to be cut off when she pressed her chest tightly against his, and pushed her hips against his own. He stiffened immediately, his breath catching in his throat when she pulled back to look at him, her cheeks flushed a pretty color of pink. She seemed embarrassed, and he could perfectly understand why, but she opened her mouth to speak nonetheless. "I want… I want you, Sasuke-kun." She paused, breathing a shaky breath. "I want to make love with you."

He swore he couldn't breathe anymore.

-

-

A _man_ wants to be a woman's

**f**

**i**

**r**

**s**

**t**

While a _woman_ wants to be a man's

**l**

**a**

**s**

**t**

-

-

It was never awkward.

It was never, _ever_ freaking awkward.

And Kami, they were so surprised that it wasn't. Both had expected that their first time would probably simply happen on its own. That they would probably get carried away in a make-out session, and would only realize how gone it would have gone when the clothes would be off.

Both had never, ever even thought that they would actually _talk_ about it. That they would be completely aware of when and where it was going to happen. The thought never crossed their mind a single time. And it surprised them even more that even as they talked about it, it was not awkward.

It was not awkward when they entered his house.

It was not awkward when they clumsily stumbled to his room.

It was not awkward when they kissed, moaned, and let their hands wander on each other's bodies.

It was not awkward when the first few article of clothing were slipped off.

It was not awkward when they stumbled on his bed.

And it still wasn't awkward now.

-

**//Limey ahead.\\**

-

She's beautiful.

So _freaking_ beautiful.

He's almost out of his mind, the passion is consuming him. He loves to stroke her skin, loves to caress her curves, loves to kiss her mouth, shoulder, neck, stomach…

And as the bra is slipped off, he finds that he loves to kiss her creamy breasts, too.

He doesn't know how much time has passed by ever since they entered his house, but he knows that it's a long time. They had been so slow, so gentle, so unhurried. They didn't want to make this too fast—they wanted to make this last as long as they could.

So he takes his time to explore her body. Her wonderful, beautiful, delicate, small, frail body. He takes his time to memorize the taste of her mouth, the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair, the look of this beautiful angel underneath him. He takes his time to slip off each article of clothing left on her body, and leisurely tries to remember every inch of her body.

Kami, she's so _beautiful_.

"Sakura," Sasuke rasped against her mouth, moving his hands from her hips, up to her chest, cupping both breasts. He stroked the skin, and took his mouth away from hers, moving it down to her neck, sucking softly before he moved it even lower.

One of his hands rounding her breast was replaced by his mouth, the action earning him a gasping breath from the female. She made a small embarrassed sound, which was soon replaced by a breathy moan as she felt him suck gently, his tongue flicking on the hardened mound. "S…Sas… uke… kun…" The pinkette gasped between breaths, her eyes shutting tight in embarrassment.

His mouth was on hers again, moving gently, and she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sakura," He rasped between a kiss, his teeth gritting together as she ground her hips against his own. He groaned softly, breaking the kiss, and then moved to position himself. He stopped himself, though, looking down at her to make sure she was still okay with all of this.

And for the first time ever since their session started, he took the time to completely take in what was happening. She was panting a bit, her face was completely flushed, her eyes were shy but passionate, and her naked body was simply… breathtaking. He noticed that she seemed uncomfortable under his watching gaze, which made him smile a bit. "You don't have to be shy, Sakura." He leaned down, pressing his forehead against her own, his eyes shutting softly. She gasped lightly as she felt him brush her sides tenderly, his body flushing itself against her own.

She smiled a bit, but he could still see a bit of the anxiousness, which made him smile a bit more. "It's embarrassing to… be so exposed." She murmured to him, biting her bottom lip. He huffed a soft, amused breath. "You shouldn't be embarrassed..." He kissed her briefly, "...because you are beautiful." His eyes shut as he nuzzled her cheek, "So beautiful." He murmured.

She kissed him, this time, and he returned the gentle actions with the same force, moving his hands down to her hips again. When she realized what was about to happen, she tensed a little, something Sasuke immediately noticed. He broke the kiss to stare at her in concern. "There's still time to go back, Sakura. If I go any further, there's no going back." He said softly.

She shook her head and smiled. "I want this, Sasuke-kun. I just… I've never done this before. I'm scared it'll hurt." She softly whispered, blushing a bit at his intense stare. He was silent for a moment, but then exhaled quietly. "It will, for a moment." He murmured. She gave him a questioning stare, and he was a bit taken aback by the sudden accusation. His eyes darkened, and he growled a bit. "I haven't done this kind of stuff either, Sakura."

She laughed, leaning in to kiss him. "Well, you seem so experienced, Sasuke-kun." She commented through a kiss, her smile still present when he huffed again. "I'm not." He mumbled, sighing as he broke the kiss. She gazed at him, and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go ahead, Sasuke-kun."

He pressed his forehead against her own, shutting his eyes. "There's no going back after this." He whispered. She smiled, brushing his hair tenderly. "I know." She murmured back.

And with that being said, Sasuke opened his eyes to meet her own, and he breathed in a long breath as he quietly told her to widen her legs a bit. She did, and she watched him reach out to the nightstand beside the bed. He opened the drawer and took out a package that Sakura had easily recognized. She gave him a suggestive glance, and Sasuke sighed an only word that made everything make sense.

"_Itachi."_

She laughed a bit, watching as he clumsily fumbled with the protective rubber, as if kind of embarrassed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his skin, stroking his locks softly in hope to calm down the man. After a moment, she felt his lips press gently on her neck, and something poke at her entrance. He pulled back a bit to look at her, and she could see the pure reassurance and passion in his eyes as he pressed himself a bit into her, his gaze observant and completely directed to her, as if he was watching out for some sign of something that would tell him that she did not want to do this anymore. But she never gave any, so he continued to press himself inside her warmth, his teeth clenching together tightly at the sensation of her walls so lusciously tightening around his length.

He could feel her hands tightening their grip in his hair, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her eyes shutting from time to time. Sakura was feeling uncomfortable, way too stretched and pained. Sasuke was well endowed, it was painfully obvious. And then when he felt that he reached her barrier, she felt one of his hands move from her hip to her side, caressing gently. She shut her eyes, breathed in slowly, moved her hands to his shoulders, and then nodded.

"It won't hurt for long." He whispered to her, melding his mouth to hers as he gave a quick push, breaking through her barrier. He felt her nails dig deeply into his shoulders, and his heart clenched a bit as she cried painfully against his lips. His eyes shut tight as she broke the kiss to bury her face in his neck, breathing heavily, soft whimpers passing her lips every time she shifted in an attempt to be more comfortable. He tried his best to calm her down with soft hushes, tender kisses and affectionate touches, and Sakura did her best to try and concentrate on his soothing ministrations.

She was so tight, so warm around him; Sasuke truly wondered how he managed to maintain his control over his lust. All he wanted to do was to ride his way to heaven, but something in the back of his mind just wouldn't permit him to. Because damnit, Sakura was in pain, and he didn't like that. Much less the fact he was the one causing her this pain. The one who hurt her.

"G-Go…" She breathed to him, wrapping one of her arms around his neck in sought comfort, while the other remained at his shoulder, still gripping tightly. Sasuke watched, for a moment, but then shook his head and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft, soothing kiss. "Not now. Let's not rush this." He whispered against her lips, bringing the hand that was at her side up to her chest, brushing the skin tenderly. "A-Ah… Sasuke-kun... are you sure you haven't… done this… before?" She mumbled through panted breaths, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as he kept on stroking and caressing one of her breasts. He chuckled and kissed her again, his lips lingering on her own as he whispered, "Positive."

They kissed, and touched, and whispered for a while, washing one another with waterfalls of tender affection. Sasuke did not want to go on until she felt comfortable enough with him inside her—he didn't want to hurt her. She was so fragile, and with his rough hands, he could easily break her if he wanted to. He simply waited, and while he did so, he kissed her with as much softness as he could. She had already suffered enough, he didn't want to bring her more pain.

It was only when she moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders, and that she breathed for him to go, that he finally moved. He didn't have a clue how this whole thing went, or how to do this, but simply let the passion that consumed him lead him. He removed himself slowly, and couldn't help but to groan softly when he pushed back in just as slowly as the first time.

She was so tight. So deliciously warm and tight. It was amazing to feel her wrapped up around him.

He pressed his hot mouth to hers again, gently, one of his hands gripping her hip while the other caressed her side soothingly. He could feel her uneven breathing on his face, and he didn't fail to hear every single sound that escaped her mouth. They were soft whimpers and uncomfortable puffs of breaths, which made him know that she still wasn't completely accustomed to him.

He kept his pace unbelievably slow and gentle, never daring to go any faster, even though his mind was screaming at him to take her like an animal. It was so hard to hold back, but seeing her face so uncomfortable and hearing her like this—it was his only anchor to reality.

And then he noticed the changes. Her mouth parted open against his, and a lovely, lovely moan escaped. He felt the hands at his shoulders moved to his back, pressing him closer to her, and could feel her moving slightly with him. Her face no longer held discomfort and pain, but rather delight and pure bliss. "Ah…" She gasped, her eyes shutting tight while her head threw back slightly. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, and he groaned at the feeling of her core tightening around his length again.

Sasuke buried his face in her neck and kept on moving slowly, tenderly, his grip on her tight but loving. He kissed her neck a few times, his uneven breathing breaking into an even harsher pattern when she started to move with him at the same rhythm, her movements synching his.

"It this okay? Does it feel okay?" He murmured against her skin, pressing his lips to her neck. He felt her nod against his chest, her hands pulling him closer to herself. "Wonderful…" She whispered to him, her mouth parting against his flesh in a silent, breathless moan. "So wonderful, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, her breath catching in her throat as he picked up his movements, pacing faster.

His breath was harsh, but she still heard what he had asked her, "And this?"

She nodded again, "Sas..uke… I… ah… faster…" She pleaded.

His mouth was on hers again, hot, gentle, and she could not help but to silently murmur his name in their kiss as he picked up his movements and increased the pace again. They kissed, moved, touched, _made love_. It felt gloriously good to be inside her, to have her stroke his back and pull him closer. With his face still pressed against her neck he whispered, "I love you, Sakura, so much."

Sakura shivered, biting her lip as they continued to move together, but then she cupped his chin and lifted his face to hers for a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Sasuke-kun. So, _so_ much." She whispered in their kiss, her mouth parting open in ecstasy as he kept on stroking her inner walls, his pace still deliberate but holding more force. He pressed his mouth over hers and thrust faster, grabbing both her hands to lace their fingers, driven by their intimacy.

The climax came slow, each wave passing through them with outstanding wonder. Sakura's mouth opened in a silent scream, as his opened for a loud groan of fulfilled release.

-

**//Limey end.\\**

-

Their breaths were heavy, their eyes still shut, but they held each other close as the peak of their release finally died down. For a long while, they did not move. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, trying to catch their breath, relishing this moment. But after a while, Sasuke finally fell beside her, but as he did, he took the pinkette and pulled her on top of him, tucking her head under his chin. She pressed her hand against his chest, and traced lazy circles, almost unaware that Sasuke was watching her through his heavy lidded dark eyes.

"That was…" But his pink haired girl trailed out, unable to find any word to describe the experience they had just shared. She looked up, a gentle smile grazing her lips at the sight of her beloved looking at her with tender coal orbs, his hair tussled, just as hers probably was. She dragged herself upwards, giggling as he brushed his hands at her sides.

"Amazing." She heard him speak, his voice soft and warm. She smiled, pressing her lips to his, grabbing one of his hands to lace their fingers. "Again?" She suggested, smiling innocently.

-

-

_He simply smiled._

-

* * *

-

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as I imagined. Maybe it was a little more clumsy and a bit clueless at times, but isn't that kind of how it's supposed to be? We were both virgins, and we didn't know what to do. I still don't really know what to do, even now that I'm not a virgin anymore.

And I mean, even though I'm perfectly comfortable with my body, it's kind of normal I was shy to be seen naked by Sasuke, and seeing him ogle my body. Like, seriously.

But I am glad about one thing: we communicated.

He made sure I was okay with this, made sure I wanted this. He calmed me down by whispering things to me when I was in pain. He wanted to know if what he was doing was alright, and if I liked it.

It wasn't just sex, this was really _making love_.

-

It's the best freaking present I've ever given to both him and myself.

-

-

* * *

_Ahahhaahha. Sorry, the last sentence makes me laugh. :P Hmm… anyway. So, sorry with the late updates and all. Shit, I'm just busy with a lot of stuff._

_Anyway, I thought this was a pretty different lemon.. xD_

_Yeah…_

_So, I hope you enjoyed? lawls._

_Review, please. :)_

**CommitedToKiba**


	9. The First Defensive Fight

_Wow, sorry for the extreme late updates. :S Really! I didn't mean to..._

_Well, it was kind of hard to choose what was next.. xD_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The First Defensive Fight**

-

_If life was easy..._

_where would all the adventures be?_

-

* * *

It funny how some things changed after that night.

I mean, there was no awkwardness between the two of us, oh no! Things had changed _positively_. It seemed that this connection we had, this relationship, the love we have for each other... was so much more intense.

Not to mention how much more affectionate he seemed to be.

It's just... heavenly. I thought that maybe things would be a little awkward at first, but the very second I woke up in his arms, feeling his flesh against mine, and then that unfamiliar soreness that ran through my body... Well I don't know, I just kind of knew it.

Things were going to change.

-

-

In the good way.

-

-

…

…

**Thursday**

**at school**

**lunch time**

…

…

"There you guys are! I was starting to wonder! Jeez, I was actually just about to call you to see if you were okay since I haven't seen you since yesterday─" but the blond haired woman froze mid speech, her mouth dropping open as she noticed something. Her friends turned to give her a quizzical look, but before any of them could speak, Ino had stood from her seat on the grassy ground, shouting out the revelation she had made, "YOU GUYS HAD SEX."

Thankfully, they had been far away from any crowd, but it still didn't help that every head in their group had turned to look at them with eyes searching for answers. But all they needed to see was Sakura's furiously blushing face and the way she turned into her lover's arms to bury her face in his shoulder out of embarrassment, to finally come to a conclusion. "Holy mother of Kami." TenTen whispered, dropping the sandwich she was going to take a bite of.

Those were the only words spoken for a long while, but it was clear that Naruto was going to explode any second now. He looked downright shocked out of his damn mind, and upon noticing that, Sasuke unconsciously cringed.

"YOU GUYS DID _WHAT_?!"

Half of their group covered their ears with their hands, wincing from the loudness of the knucklehead boy, and some of them even swore under their breaths. Sasuke looked emotionless as the boy jumped onto his feet, staggering towards them to demand the truth, but everybody knew he was clearly exasperated and obviously had expected some reaction of the sort. The man pulled his pink haired lover closer as Naruto's lips formed something like a snarl, but he knew he didn't have to fear Naruto─he was just shocked.

Sakura pulled her face away from Sasuke's shoulder, revealing her still slightly red face, but she shook off the embarrassment and sighed, giving Naruto a pleading look. "Could you please stay quiet? I don't want the whole school to hear about this. The last thing I need is a bunch of rabid fangirls on my ass, attempting to kill me for..." a rosy blush sneaked its way to her cheeks, which made Sasuke smirk. "...sleeping with the man they're so hopelessly obsessed with."

The girls laughed at her comment, but the boys settled themselves with simply smirking, besides Naruto whom was pouting, although his eyes obviously shined with fond happiness for them both.

* * *

-

**(And if it all falls apart,)**

_As Sakura woke up that morning, the first thing she was aware of was the warm and gentle grip on her waist. It was a discovery that made a beautiful, tender smile sneak its way to her lips. She knew that he was aware she was awake as she felt a pair of lips press themselves affectionately against her neck. Never wasting a moment, she turned in the arms of the one she loved, her lovely smile growing as he leaned his head away from her neck to examine her with a look that took her breath away._

**(I will know deep in my heart, the only dream that mattered had come true...)**

_His eyes were warm, and so, so soft. They held so much love, and practically screamed out those three words out to her. She loved that look, because he had never given it to her before, and she knew it was a look that belonged only to her. He would never give it to anyone else._

_She watched him lean in a little, running a hand up her side before he closed the gap between their lips for a soft morning kiss. "Morning." He whispered on her mouth as he parted._

**(...in this life, I was loved by you.)**

_Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms lovingly around his neck, drawing him in another soft kiss._

"_Good morning." She whispered back._

-

* * *

"Great, just _great_. Half the school seems to know now." The pink haired girl groaned, running a hand through her soft tresses. The man walking beside her spared her an amused glance, and he smirked a little, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Hn. Should have expected this. This _is_ Ino and Naruto we're talking about." He muttered, his smirk growing a little more when Sakura laughed in response. "Well, yeah you're right. _Still_," she sighed again, rolling her eyes when a girl passed them, giving her one of the dirtiest look she had ever received in her life. "they could have simply kept their mouth shut." She finished in a low grumble.

Sasuke huffed an amused breath and stopped, bringing the girl in his arms for a warm embrace. He pecked the top of her head, smiling against her hair as she sighed contently and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry about it." He whispered, pulling back to look at her. His lover smiled, and leaned in to give him a kiss, but before their lips could touch, someone had spoken up.

"Well congratulations, Sasuke. I heard you finally fucked her, something nobody has ever been able to do before. Betcha it was satisfying, eh?"

Sakura didn't fail to notice how Sasuke's soft eyes suddenly turned sharp and deadly, or how his peaceful aura turned murderous in less time she could even guess. She turned her head to look at the man who had spoken, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

Oh, _of course. _She knew she had heard this voice before.

"Don't make it sound like I used her." Sasuke nearly growled, giving the man a death glare.

"And why wouldn't I? After all, that's surely what you did. We all do it. We fake the fact we're in love with them, and we pretend to be the perfect boy so they can finally trust us and give us what we so desperately want." The brown haired man was grinning now, but it wasn't the kind of grin that Sakura liked seeing. It was like some sort of sly smile that held malice.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" Sakura shouted to him, her eyes narrowing both in fury and doubt.

His grin grew into a smirk. "Ah, my little Sakura, you're still hopeless, after all. You haven't changed one bit ever since we broke up. Still hoping for a different man, ne? Sorry to disappoint, sweetie, but you've been used."

But before Sakura could even speak up again, Sasuke had beaten her to it. "And how the hell would _you_ know if I'm like all the others?" He snarled, pulling the girl closer to him. "You don't know me, and you don't know our story." Sakura almost had the urge to smile at his words.

"Oh, please. Everybody knows the Uchiha's intentions with any girl. I'm sure she isn't the first girl you used."

Oh, that hit a notch. "I didn't fucking use Sakura! And as surprising as it seems, this was my first time."

Even Sakura seemed surprise to hear him admit he had never had sex before. Not that she didn't know he was a virgin... he had told her last night.

"Nobody appreciates a liar, Uchiha."

"Who says he's lying, Haru?!" Sakura retorted, her eyes blazing with furious determination.

"He's an Uchiha, Sakura. That's all there is to say." Haru replied brashly.

Everybody could feel the tension of the room suddenly rising to a deadly level. But before Sakura could even turn and wisely advise Sasuke that they should just go, he had taken heavy steps towards her ex, looking as furious as she's ever seen him be. "I don't appreciate people labeling my clan as jerks, sluts, and cold hearted men who use woman for their own libidos." Sasuke hissed, refraining himself from punching the smirking man in front of him.

"Oh, certainly not. But may I ask, has Sakura only slept with you or with all the other men of your clan, huh?"

Sakura gasped, because she knew that Sasuke didn't stand people insulting her. He would stand up to people insulting his clan, and he could certainly stand people insulting him, but he could not stand people insulting his most loved one. Talking trash about Sakura was the last thing somebody would want to do in front of the Uchiha. The simplest insult towards her was a definitely promise of a punch coming from him.

"Do not talk that way about Sakura." Sasuke warned, his voice so venomous that a couple students had staggered back a little. His hands were fisted into tight balls, Sakura also noticed, and she didn't have to be a genius to guess that he was boiling with anger inside.

"What, you don't like people stating the truth? That Sakura is the Uchiha's whore?"

Before any damage could be started, Sakura launched herself at Sasuke, gripping his arm and tugging him away desperately. "Come on, Sasuke. Just ignore him. He's not worth it." She whispered, staring at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke was shaking with contained anger, and he wanted nothing more than to hit the guy for saying such horrible things about her, but Sakura's pleading form was hard to say no to.

So he sighed, and wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing a murderous look over his shoulder to Haru before he looked forward again. But Haru spoke words that made his blood freeze, and his body flinch completely.

"Hey, Uchiha! How much did you pay Sakura to fuck her? I'll double the price to have her for a night!"

Sasuke's whole body began shaking with anger, Sakura noticed. She then saw how red his face was, and how tight his jaw seemed. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to stop him, but Sasuke was already gone.

All she had to heard was the howl of pain to know that Sasuke had launched himself at Haru.

She turned quickly, yelping in complete surprise at the sight of Sasuke throwing a hard punch at her ex─so hard that Haru had been thrown backwards. She gasped as her boyfriend didn't even seem to mind that Haru had a mouthful of blood and was barely conscious─Sasuke was raging.

"Sasuke!" She cried out, running to him.

The cry made his head jerk in her direction, and Haru took this as an opportunity to kick the Uchiha. The brown haired man's foot flew right into the face of the angry man, making Sasuke stumble back a bit. The kick was followed by another, and then a punch in the stomach, and another on his jaw. Sasuke fell to the ground, and turned his attention towards his prey again, snarling deathly before he stood quickly, ran and launched another power filled punch to Haru, which the boy was too slow to evade.

The punch was so strong that it knocked him out cold.

Sakura joined Sasuke's side, and as soon as he looked at her, she grabbed his face, looking at him worriedly. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, scanning his face for any injury. Sasuke grunted, wincing as she pressed lightly on his throbbing jaw, which made her frown a bit. "Why did you do that? I told you he wasn't worth it." She whispered to him, carefully wiping away the blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"He had no right to insult you. I couldn't let him talk trash about you, Sakura. I can't stand it." He paused, rubbing his aching jaw. "Besides, I saw that look on your face when you heard his words. He hurt you." He pressed his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek. "I can't stand seeing you hurt."

She was blushing lightly, smiling at his words, but she didn't say anything in return. Sakura tugged at his arm gently, giggling a little before she murmured the words, "Come on, we gotta bring you to the infirmary."

But before she could start bringing him along, he tugged at her wrist and turned her around, smirking at her quizzical glance before he leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. A little surprised, it took Sakura a few seconds before she finally let her eyes slip shut and return his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His arms snaked themselves around her waist, holding her lovingly against himself, an action that made her smile.

It was a while before they parted and started heading towards the infirmary.

* * *

-

...

**(Love is a promise,)**

...

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun...?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_We have school today."_

…

**(love is a souvenir,)**

…

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Why didn't you wake me up?"_

"_Couldn't bring myself to wake up an angel."_

_She laughs._

…

**(once given never forgotten,)**

…

"_You're cheesy, Sasuke-kun."_

_He leans in and pulls her in, kissing her lightly._

"_Yeah, so?"_

_She smiles._

"_Nothing. I like cheesy."_

…

**(never let it disappear.)**

…

_He nuzzles her neck._

"_I love you, Sakura."_

_She smiles again._

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun._

…

-

* * *

"OI, TEME!"

The raven haired man and the pink haired woman sighed together, but they didn't move away from each other. Sakura was placed comfortably between Sasuke's legs, with her head lying on his chest, while his arms were around her waist. They had been enjoying each other's company in silence, up until their sweet 'together time' was interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

Sasuke turned his head towards the direction where his best friend's voice came from, his eyes changing from soft to bored as they landed on the knucklehead ninja's figure. "What do you want, dope?" He asked, his voice cool and collected, with a tinge of annoyance. Naruto simply grinned in return, laughing lightly. "So, I heard you got in a fight with Sak's ex." He casually stated. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of Haru, which made Sakura sigh. "Naruto, this is not the best subject to talk about with him okay? If this is what you want to talk about with him, you should leave." She said gently, smiling a little for him to understand.

But Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Why? I mean, the teme beat his ass. Should there be anything wrong with discussing about some dude he beat up, which was oddly your ex." he chuckled lightly, turning his head to look at his best friend who looked strangely glum. "Has jealousy taken over, Sasuke? He prolly flirted with her, eh?" Naruto went on, his voice wavering from joyful to clever.

Sakura knew what was going to happen, so without so much of a warning she untangled herself from Sasuke, something he let her do because he knew what she was up to. She stood from the ground and gripped Naruto's wrist, ignoring his yelp of surprise as she dragged him away from Sasuke. And as they were far enough, she stopped, giving Naruto a stern glare. "I told you if you wanted to talk to Sasuke about this, that you should leave. Believe me, this is not something Sasuke wants to talk about. Ever." She told him, irritation clear in her tone.

Naruto seemed confused and a bit down from being scolded, so Sakura sighed, and her eyes softened. "Look, I'm sorry if this seems I'm bitching at you. I don't want to make it seem like it but... it's just that you don't know what happened for Sasuke to beat Haru this bad. Heck, I didn't think it was that bad until I learned he was in the hospital! I didn't know Sasuke was hitting him hard enough to send him there." Sakura paused, running a hand through her hair as Naruto gave her a look that urged her to go on. "Haru insulted me, Naruto. He called me the Uchiha's whore and made it seem like I was a prostitute or something. That Sasuke faked his love for me and all just to sleep with me. Sasuke couldn't stand him talking trash about me."

"So Sasuke lashed out on him." Naruto stated.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty bad..."

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't think this was so serious. I thought Haru would have flirted with you or something, and Sasuke would have beat him out of jealousy." He said, his voice urgent and almost worried. Sakura shook her head at his statement, smiling lightly. "No. He fought Haru to defend me." She whispered softly. Naruto smiled. "Well, the teme's so in love with you that he's out of his mind. He'll do many crazy things for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed. "I don't doubt that."

"Sakura."

She jerked her head towards the voice of her boyfirend, and she smiled as she saw him standing at the area where they were sitting, his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes soft. She turned her head to look at Naruto and smiled again. "Gotta go." She said. Naruto laughed and nodded. "Oh go ahead and join your prince charming. Ride away on his white horse and make lots and lots of babies together." He exclaimed, dodging the hit she had thrown his way.

"NARUTO!" She yelped in embarrassment, hitting his shoulder successfully this time. "You're so silly. It doesn't mean we'll always be at it now that we've done it." But the blush on her cheeks proved that he had been right in some way. He chuckled, waved, and watched her run to her prince charming, a warm smile grazing his lips as his best friend welcome his pink haired blossom with open arms. His smile grew upon watching them embrace each other, lips collided in a tender kiss.

"Naruto-kun...?"

He turned, and smiled at the lavender eyed woman. "Hey, Hinata!"

She smiled lightly in return, blushing cutely. "W-What are you doing here?" She shyly asked.

Naruto smiled, tilting his head in the direction of the couple. "Just here to bother them." He joked, grinning as she giggled at his words.

They both watched the couple walk away, hand in hand, smiling (yes, even _Sasuke_!) and then when they were finally out of sight, they turned to look at each other. Naruto grinned at the young girl, putting his arm around her shoulder, an action that made her blush furiously. "Oi, Hinata, how about I walk you home?" He suggested, his grin growing wider.

Hinata could not help but to agree.

* * *

_The spaces between your fingers_

_were created so that another's could fill them in._

* * *

So here I am, walking home hand in hand with the man that I feel is really _the one._ The man I feel I am ready to spend my life with, which is a big thing considering I'm like, only seventeen. Sasuke feels like my soulmate. I feel as if he completes me in ever aspect, and that we were created to be together.

I love him so much, it doesn't even make sense.

And after seeing him defend me like that today, I think I fell in love with him all over again. Sure, I insisted that he wouldn't beat him up, but deep inside I wanted nothing more than Haru to be beaten to death for all the things he had said about me while I was _there_. I guess Sasuke understood that.

Well, he always did. Sasuke always understood me better than anyone else. Sometimes even better than _myself_.

I wonder if Sasuke-kun feels the same way I do. You know, about the whole soulmate-meant-for-each-other thing? Yeah. I wonder if he believes the same thing I do. I wonder if he has ever thought about spending an eternity with me.

-

-

Probably.

-

-

* * *

_Yeah, sorry again for the late update.. :(_

_More will be coming up! I don't know when, though!_

_Review, please! And I hope you enjoyed!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	10. The First Trip

_Okii! I'm back people! :D And I'm totally running out of ideas before I go to the proposal! :S There aren't that many things we can do eh.. ? xD Well, if you have any suggestions, feel free to do so! And just for the information, I'm bad when it comes to keeping track of months and days in my stories. xD So just for the sake of my story, it is already end of school for them. :P_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: The First Trip**

-

_The world is a puzzle,_

_and we're two pieces that fit perfectly together._

-

* * *

Jerk.

Jeeeerk.

_JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK._

Yeah, Sasuke-kun can be such a jerk sometimes. Well, scratch that, he's a jerk to other people like, _allll the time_. But to me? Nah, he's always the sweet, cheesy boyfriend of mine. But he CAN be a jerk to me sometimes. Like, when he teases me, and purposely makes me mad, and does annoying things just to get me irritated.

Yeah, he's such a pain in the ass at times.

Like, _right now_!

Ugh, he's being a _JEEEEEEEEERK_ again, by keeping me out of the room while he's talking to his dad! I mean, not that I don't respect the fact he wants to talk privately, sometimes, but you know, when he does everything to make you understand you really can't come in and to KEEP AWAY at all times, that's just unfair. I _would_ have kept away if he had just told me once he had something important to talk about with his dad.

But since he warned me _soooo_ many times, my curiosity got the best of me.

So, I'm _kinda_ trying to eavesdrop right now.

-

-

Which is SO not working as of yet.

-

-

…

…

**At Sasuke's house,**

**the afternoon**

**of the last day of school**

…

…

She was leaning against the door frame, her delicate fingers slipping through the small open crack, pushing very subtly to open the wooden entrance a little bit more. And to her extreme delight, the open space became wider, if only just a bit, but soon disappointment came as she realized it was not enough to see her lover, or hear what they were saying. Grumbling inwardly, Sakura frowned, a small scowl forming on her lips as she reached to open the door a little bit more.

"Ah, eavesdropping I see. Didn't think I'd see this coming from you, Sakura."

The sound of the deep voice startled her so much that she went to yelp, only to smartly slap her hand on her mouth as she felt it coming out. She whipped around as quietly as she could, frantically putting a finger on her lips to tell the person to shut up because she did not want to be found out. But when emerald orbs landed on the figure of Sasuke's older brother, she found herself rolling her eyes at him.

Itachi raised a single brow, parting his mouth to speak, but before any sound could even come out, Sakura launched herself at him, covering his mouth while she glared at him firmly. "Don't you even think about it! I can't get caught!" She hissed, never realizing in what awkward position she had put them both in.

Itachi, although, obviously had noticed.

You see, as she had launched herself at him, one of her legs slipped right between his, and her other rested on the outside of his thigh, while one of her hands was pressed up against his mouth, the other was comfortably placed against his chest—a touch that would never pass as an innocent one to anyone who would walk in on them. And to make it worse, Itachi's hands had shot up to her waist, holding tightly, and lingering dangerously close to her firm bottom.

It was never even Sakura's intentions to put them this way, but hey, he made her do it. And damnit was he not complaining.

It seemed like hours for the older man before she finally realized in what position she had put them in, and it seemed to surprise him that it took her so long to do so, considering how intimate and/or sexual this position was. So when her hand shot away from his mouth, and that a look of horror covered her face, Itachi couldn't help himself—he smirked. Sakura, still horrified about what she had just done, couldn't manage to glare at him as he crossed his arms on his chest and observed her.

"I knew it." He muttered, his smirk growing.

"I don't have a crush on you, if that's what you're thinking about!" Sakura spat back, forgetting for a single moment that she had to be quiet.

"That's not what I was thinking about." The older man stated, chuckling softly. The pinkette raised a brow at his words, but as soon as she caught the look in his eyes, everything seemed to click into her mind, and she blushed madly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Itachi unfortunately beat her to it.

"Well, well, well. Look who's not so innocent anymore. So when did you guys do it? A while back?"

If possible, her blush worsened. Although either of them could not speak any further, seeing as the door Sakura has been eavesdropping from moments before had opened up to reveal the younger Uchiha sighing, rubbing his neck lightly. But as he became aware of the presence of the two, his head shot up, and then he frowned.

"Sakura..? I thought I told you to wait in the living room. You weren't eavesdropping were you?" He intoned quietly, sparing his older brother a narrowed, irritated glance. But then, Sasuke suddenly became aware of the redness of Sakura's face, and he frowned even more, approaching her slowly. "Why are you so red?" He glanced at his brother again, and then glared, slipping his arms around his girlfriend protectively. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He whispered to her, keeping his angry eyes on Itachi.

To his delight, she shook her head, but to his confusion, the redness on her cheeks didn't disappear.

"I didn't do anything to her." Sasuke's head shot up to Itachi again, and he frowned at the sight of his cunning smirk. "…but apparently you did."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Love,**

"_Come on!"_

"_Where? What the—EEK! SASUKE-KUN PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOOOWN!"_

**an emotion so strong that you would give up everything.**

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SASUKE—"_

_Scream._

_Silence._

**To just feel it once,**

"_Still complaining?"_

"_Sasuke-kun… this…"_

**to know that you are part of something special.**

_She's baffled, stunned._

"…_what is this place…?"_

**To know that you can feel what love really is;**

He smiles.

"Your dream place."

**to know, to feel,**

_And she smiles back, because she knows he's right._

_It's her dream place._

**to ****love****.**

("It's beautiful. Thank you, Sasuke-kun.")

* * *

"You really had to launch yourself at him, didn't you?" Sasuke heard his girlfriend whisper while she was softly swabbing his bloody nose. The Uchiha let out a low hiss as she accidentally pressed too hard, something that made her frown a bit, and mutter a quiet apology. He gave her a look that told her it wasn't her fault, and she smiled, kissing his forehead. "But really Sasuke, you know he wouldn't let you punch him. What made you think he wasn't going to push you back against that table, which you tripped over to ungracefully—" he glared at her, and she grinned, "—fall flat on your face?" She finished, giggling softly as he breathed out an irritated sigh.

"It's not that I thought he wouldn't push me back." He defended, grabbing the damp rag in the bowl of water beside him, not bothering to squeeze out the liquid as he brought it up to his still bleeding nose. "I just thought I'd be quick enough to hit him before he would do anything." He went on, mumbling the last part. "And that obliviously didn't work out the way you wanted it to." His girlfriend laughed, which earned her a glare, but as she leaned on his chest and put a light kiss there, his irritation was washed away, and replaced by tranquility and fondness.

And then he remembered something.

"Sakura?" He questioned against her hair, moving away his head as she hummed in response, although he was careful not to smear her rose tresses with the bloody rag in his hands. He put his clean hand in her hair, stroking tenderly. "Will you reach down my pockets for me?" He asked, his voice low and soft. He felt the girl flinch in his arms, and it was only then that he realized how wrong his question sounded. "Are you asking me to—" She started stammering, but his cheeks flushed at the thought, and he shook his head immediately. "That's not what I meant!" he blurted out quickly, barely aware of the fact his cheeks were getting redder and redder by the second.

At the sight of his blushing face, she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just the way it sounded, you know?" she cheekily apologized. He sighed, shaking his head at their perverted minds (which tended to act a lot lately). He was surprised as she indeed reach down into his pockets, making him flinch, but he smiled when he felt her hands wrap around the paper-feel object that he wanted her to fetch.

And when she finally took it out and glanced down to find out what it was, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"T-TWO TICKETS FOR A T-THREE WEEK CARRIBEAN C-CRUISE?!"

* * *

To _love_ is to place our

**h a p p i n e s s **

in the happiness of

**a n o t h e r **_.

* * *

_

A scream resounded through the whole Uchiha compound.

Actually, it wasn't just a scream, it was a screech. You know those kind of infinitely long and unbearably loud screeches filled with immeasurable happiness and glee? Yeah, it was a screech like that.

"Did you hear that, Fugaku?" A ebony haired woman questioned softly, her eyebrows raised, while her obsidian orbs shone with confusion.

"Someone would have to be deaf not to." Her husband muttered, sighing. "I suppose Sasuke has finally given Sakura the two tickets that he's been desperately trying to get from me." He saw the way his wife frowned and put her hands on her hips, as if disapproving his attitude. "It's not that I didn't want to give it to them." He defended, glaring sternly. "I just didn't want them to go _alone_." He went on, hissing the last word.

And at that, his wife laughed. "Oh, Fugaku, my dear, I feel it would not be much of a difference if you would have let them go alone or not."

Fugaku frowned, raised an eyebrow, and put the newspaper down on the table, his frown deepening. "And what could you possibly mean by that?" He questioned, not liking the sly expression on her features.

She merely smiled innocently. "Well you don't expect them to wait an eternity, do you? They've been in love with each for Kami knows how long. From the very first day they met, I am ready to bet." She grinned, slinging a wet rag over her shoulder. "Your boy has done a rather good job handling his hormones so far. Not like you," she gave him a pointed look, "who had barely waited a month. And we'd only known each other for two."

"Things were different at that time!" Fugaku argued, a rare pink flush forming on his cheeks.

"And things are different now. They're almost adults, and they're very mature for their age. I wouldn't worry about them, if I were you."

He knew he had to leave it at that, because yes, his wife did always become a little feisty when he pushed things too far.

…but that's the way he loved her.

* * *

Hold my hand and I'll take you there,

somehow,

_someday,_

**somewhere.

* * *

**

**A couples days later…

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun?" A pinkette questioned softly, shifting in the arms of her lover to look at his face, which was merely inches away from her own. She smiled as his eyelids flapped open gracefully, deep, barely sleepy obsidian orbs looking back into her loving emerald pools. Her smile grew as he hummed quietly in response, his grip tightening on her, but as she never went on, he sighed. "What is it, Sakura?" He mumbled, shifting his bare legs more comfortably against her own. She smiled, cupping one of his cheeks with her hand, and she stroked his skin tenderly. "How long have you been planning this trip?" She asked, her voice so low he barely heard. He huffed in amusement, not expecting this question because it had been a couple days they had been on this trip, and she had plenty of opportunities to ask. So why now? Well, maybe she forgot…

"Not too long. We already had the money and all. I just had to choose where to go." He yawned lightly after his speech, pulling the girl's bare body closer to himself. "Why ask now, Sakura?" He mumbled against her skin, his eyes shutting slowly at the flowery scent of her. _(Kami, she was such an addiction.)_

She simply smiled, snuggling closer to him. "No reason. Just forgot, I guess."

He sighed quietly, shutting his eyes completely, but as she moved to get up, he groaned. "Sakura…" He growled under his breath, reaching to grab her waist so he could get her back in bed. "Kami, it's not even eight yet, and you're already getting up?" He grumbled, his eyes softening in relief as she let him pull her back in bed. "We're on vacations together, just you and me. Just stay with me." He whispered against her hair.

She giggled, shaking her head against his chest, the movement tickling him a bit. "But I'm _so_ not tired anymore! And I want to go outside, because the sun is already all bright! It looks so warm, and I bet it's _pretty_!" She childishly retorted, pouting and trying her best to look pleading and irresistible. He looked down at her, and refrained the temptation to groan in irritation. "Don't give me that look, Sakura. I'm not getting up this early." He replied, sighing.

She huffed, but then grinned playfully. "Fine! Then I'll _make_ you get up!" She whispered in his ear, gripping the sheets of the bed, an action that went unnoticed by the Uchiha. He was confused by her statement, for a few seconds, but as soon as she slipped off the sheets quickly and wrapped them around her nude body, Sasuke was left start naked on the bed, looking as shocked as ever. Sakura stuck her tongue out to him, laughing as she saw him growling in disapproval, and then she broke into a run outside the room, something that made him stop immediately because he would never dare walk around on the boat, chasing his girlfriend while he was wearing nothing.

And to make matters worse, he didn't know where Sakura put their clothes.

"Sakura!" He shouted after her, poking his head from the entrance of their room, finding her at the end of the hallway, grinning at him. "Come back here." He commanded, gritting his teeth when she childishly shook her head. "Come back here right this second!" He hissed, giving her one of his most intimidating glares, even though she knew he could never really be mad at her.

"I'm only coming back if you promise to get up!" She retorted, giggling relentlessly.

Sasuke sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair. "_Fine_." He muttered, going back to their room. But he slipped in the shadows of a corner as soon as he entered, waiting for the girl. And as she entered the room, he quickly tackled her in a tight embrace, his lips smashed against hers. "That wasn't funny, or nice, Sakura. Now you have to get punished." He whispered between a kiss, smirking at the sight of her surprised, but desiring orbs.

She laughed, then. "You're just looking for a reason to have sex with me."

"Not true." He retorted, pushing her gently on the bed. And then he stopped kissing her to stare down at her with a look she could not identify. "And it's not just sex, Sakura." He bent down, kissing her forehead tenderly. "This," He kissed her neck, afterwards. "is making love." he finished in a soft whisper, his warm coal orbs meeting her tender gaze.

* * *

You could put all the

**h**

**e**

**a**

**r**

**t**

**s**

together in the world and that still wouldn't describe

**h o w m u c h **

_I l o v e y o u .

* * *

_

Kami, it felt amazing.

Feeling the sun bathing its rays on her while she was lying down on a long chair, sunglasses resting on her nose, in her adorable two piece pink bathing suit.

Yeah, it _definitely_ felt amazing.

The pink haired woman sighed contently, reaching for her bottle of water on the small table beside her, only to be surprised as a fruity drink was placed in her hand. She smiled a little as a pair of lips pressed themselves against the top of her head, and simply couldn't help but to look up at her boyfriend, who was already looking down at her. "Thought you might want one as well." He told her, obviously talking about the fruity drink she'd been handed only a few seconds ago.

She beamed him a big smile, and brought the drink to her lips, sipping it, her eyes never leaving his. "Thank you." She replied gently, grinning at him as his lips twisted upwards to form something between a genuine smile and a smirk. And then he broke their gaze to make his way at the seat beside hers, but before he sat down, he put his hands at the hem of his shirt as a sign he was going to pull it off. Sakura blushed a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend, and she was surprised as he laughed a bit. "I still don't get how you're still so shy, even after all these years." He said, amusement clear in his voice.

She pouted, glaring at his back as he threw the shirt on the ground, but the blush was still clear on her cheeks, and it even grew darker as he threw her a look over his shoulder, his eyes dark, sexy and amused, while he was smirking in his handsome, hot Uchiha way. She smacked his back with the back of her hand when he purposely stretched, trying to get her to be even more embarrassed as she would stare at his sexy body, which actually worked. "Just sit down!" She barked, her cheeks flushing darker and her eyes narrowing in a stern glare. He huffed in amusement, but sat down anyway, reaching for his drink as well.

A comfortable silence took over, in which both just enjoyed each other's company while sunbathing in the rays of sunlight, relishing the warmth of the weather and how utterly perfect it was for a cruise. Sakura felt warm skin touch her hand after a while, and she smiled, knowing it was Sasuke's hand reaching for her own. She hummed contently, letting him take her hand and intertwined their fingers. "You know, I could live like this." She murmured, reaching for her drink with her free hand. Sasuke gave her hand a light squeeze, and hummed as a sign he was listening. She smiled, squeezing his hand back, and she shut her eyes, enjoying this moment, while her big smile was still placed on her lips.

"As long as it's with me you're living like this, then I have no problem with it." She heard him speak up. Her heart skipped a few beats when the words finally registered in her mind, but she had no time to reply to his statement seeing as she felt herself being pulled up, her beloved speaking up again. "Come on, I think I hear splashing. They might be dolphins." He said, tugging gently at her hand.

She let herself be led, but she was in a daze, because his words still rang inside her head, like a broken old movie. But as soon as she felt cool metal bars touch her hand, and that she, too, heard splashing, she looked down, her eyes widening in delight when she saw that, indeed, dolphins were swimming along with the boat, jumping and seemingly racing it. She couldn't help herself, and she laughed, a huge smile grazing her lips as she leaned over a little more over the rail. "Look, Sasuke-kun! They are dolphins!" She giggled lightly as she paused, her eyes glimmering with amusement and joy. "They look like they're trying to race us!" She pointed out, laughing a bit.

But her world seemed to slow down and shut down as she felt him embrace her from behind, his head settling itself on her shoulder, his naked chest pressing against her almost bare upper body. She couldn't help herself, then, to ask him what she wanted to ask ever since she heard him speak up. "Sasuke-kun… what you said earlier…" She started, blushing lightly, her heart hammering in her chest.

He kissed the side of her neck lightly, and then nodded lightly. "I meant it, Sakura." He said softly, one of his arms unwrapping itself from her waist, only for his free hand to find her own, intertwining their fingers. "I know we're still young, but I've always felt this way." He held her tightly and lovingly against himself. "I want to marry you someday, Sakura. To spend the rest of my life with you." He murmured in her ear.

Her heart seemed to stop working, and the world stopped turning. Suddenly, she felt as though she could die of happiness, right this moment. But words left her mouth anyway, "Promise?" She nearly stammered. He smiled a rare, genuine smile for her.

-

-

"I promise."

-

* * *

Okay, so I admit, it wasn't a proposal… but freaking hell, _he promised he would marry me someday!_ Not only that, but he did so while we were on a trip together! And you know what that means? That he's actually _going_ to marry me someday!

Okay, now you're probably like 'uhhh, last time I checked, bringing your girlfriend on a cruise does not mean the man will marry her.' right?

Well the thing is, _that's not what I meant._

What I meant by that, is that he keeps his promises. You remember on our first date? He promised he'd take us on a trip someday?

WELL HE KEPT THAT PROMISE.

So that means he'll keep (or try to keep) this promise!

Oh Kami, I think I need to calm down, or I'm going to have a heart attack.

-

-

BUT HOLY FREAKING SHIT—!

-

* * *

_lol, alright I'm done with this update. :)_

_And yeah, you'll probably see more coming up, since it's the weekend, but I'm not sure. Might, might not. You know, it's the exams coming up and all :S_

_Well anyway! Please review! :D_

_P.s. Remember to give suggestions!  
_

**CommitedToKiba**


	11. The First Tragedy

_ZOMG! SCHOOL IS OUT AND SUMMER IS IN! I CANT BELIEVE IT! :O_

_And seriously guys, your suggestions were wonderful. :D_

_I'm doing me' all! XD_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't know Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: The First Tragedy**

-

_We tried so hard and pushed so far,_

_but why do I feel so torn apart?_

-

* * *

This. is. _Heaven_.

I swear, I've never felt so friggin happy in my entire _life_. Well, okay, maybe some other times with Sasuke-kun, but whatever, right now I really don't care. Because right now, I'm spending my last day in the cruise Sasuke-kun paid for, and it is utterly freaking _beautiful_ outside! Hence the reason why Sasuke-kun and I are outside, and not inside doing…

…well whatever we seem to be so fond of doing lately. –coughcough-thisisawkward-coughcough-

Anyway, so we're outside and in the super duper _awesome_ pool that's on the deck, and I swear that things couldn't get _any_ better. Well, I bet anyone would say that in my place because honestly, how could things get any better when you are making out with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha in a pool, trapped against a wall by that said man against said pool's wall, and you're both _wet_, and his hands are going literally _everywhere_.

_Still_ think things could get better?

Yeah, I didn't think so too. Unless you say things could get better if you guys went allllll the way, which I have no doubt this could happen and—

You know what? This is _so_ not suitable for you children's ears. You should be ashamed. _Shoo, shoo!_

-

-

I have business to attend to with Sasuke-kun.

-

-

…

…

**A while later**

**in the pool**

…

…

The pink haired girl smiled despite her dazed state of mind, giggling lightly as she brushed sweaty and wet locks of raven hair away from his beautiful face. Her smile grew lightly as he nuzzled her cheek, retrieving his hands from the wall behind her, only to wrap them around her waist tightly. In response to his embrace, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, placing her face in the crook of his neck. Her lover was still slightly out of breath from their previous activity, something that made Sakura smile, and then her lips quirked upwards even more as put a hot, open mouthed, and yet gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Sasuke hugged his rosy headed lover closer to his body, pressing his cheek against her hair, and as he exhaled slowly and contently, he felt her smile in the crook of his neck. Not bothering to move away from her, he opened his mouth to speak, "What?" He asked softly, trailing tender kisses from her shoulder to her throat, something between a smirk and a smile forming on his lips as she tilted her neck to the side to give him more access. He started to make his way to her lips, but just as they were about to touch, he spoke up again. "What, Sakura?"

The young girl was so dazed that she was lost, for a moment, wondering what the hell he was talking about. But then realization came to her, and she giggled lightly, leaning in to press her lips against his. He didn't complain, and in fact, Sakura wondered if he actually wanted to know why she had smiled earlier. "It's just you, Sasuke-kun. The way you act." she whispered between a kiss, giggling lightly as he pulled away and gave her a puzzled look. "You were acting really sweet." She stated, shaking her head as he huffed and shrugged a bit, drawing her close to him for another warm hug. The Uchiha pressed his cheek against her hair again, and smiled lightly. "I love you, you know that?" He said softly, reaching a hand up to her hair to stroke it tenderly.

She smiled, pulling herself closer to him, and then pressed her head in his hard, toned chest. "I know, Sasuke-kun. I love you too." She whispered back just as softly, turning her head lightly to kiss his torso. It was silent for a long while, where only the rippling of water and occasional large exhaled of air could be heard, the latter probably coming from the boat. But both didn't really mind to bask in each other's presence in silence because they knew they didn't always have to talk. Sometimes, just the feeling of being in one another's arms was enough to them.

Although after a while, something seemed to click in the back of Sakura's mind, and that something made her smile deviously. She pulled her head away from his chest, looking up at the male with her wily smile still present on her lips, making him raise a confused eyebrow. She giggled, sexily sliding her hands from his chest to his neck, and back again. But the girl spoke up before he could. "That was great, you know. The whole risky situation of being caught was kind of a turn on, actually." And her comment didn't go by without a reaction—the boy was smirking fully now.

"Well we _could_ do that again…" She heard him whisper huskily, his smirk growing arrogant as she blushed a bit, even though she was still smiling. "Nuh-uh, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to spend the rest of my day having sex with you." She suddenly jumped away from him, laughing when he looked up in surprise, seeing her swimming away from him backwards. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun making out and kissing here and there…" She called, turning around to give him a good view of the back of her slim figure in the water.

She dove under, and her lover watched her intensely with his obsidian orbs, his eyes simply latched onto that perfect goddess. He took no time to dive underwater as well, catching up to her fast since he was, of course, a very good swimmer. As he caught up to her side, he watched as she turned her head to look at him, a bright smile forming on her lips as a greeting. Sasuke didn't waste another second before pulling her to him again, melding his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. The kiss caught her off guard, and so she could not respond for a few seconds. But then she relaxed, and just as she started kissing him back, he broke their tender kiss and emerged from the water. She followed, just as he expected, but he did not expect her to launch herself at him, pushing him back underwater. His eyes widen and he opened his mouth to retort (yes, even if he was underwater he wanted to retort) but was taken off guard when her mouth was now on his.

They broke the kiss after a while to reach up for air again, and just as they did, Sasuke took her by the waist and raised her upwards, lifting her halfway out of the water. She screamed and laughed, playfully yelling at him to put her down, which he did after a thousand of her pleas. She splashed water at him, laughing when he choked a bit on it, but when she heard him growl playfully, she screamed again, attempting to swim away from him as far as possible. But knowing Sasuke, she knew she had no chance against him, and that he'd catch up to her in no time.

He had.

And when he had, he decided to do something she completely loathed.

He. started. tickling. her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rasped through laughs, squirming in his tight grip. "Sasuke—ahahhaa! stop it! please! oh Kami st—AHAHAHAHAH! OH MY KAMI PLEASE STOP! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA—"

But the tickling immediately stopped when a deep voice called them both out of their little world. "Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but…" Both lovers looked up quickly, one blushing while the other looked surprised and mildly irritated. However, the very serious and saddened look on the servant's face was enough to wash away any sign of surprise, embarrassment and irritation from the couple. Sakura suddenly became worried, and a deep frown washed over Sasuke's features. Whatever was going to come out of that servant's mouth was not good, Sasuke knew that, and so he wrapped his arm tightly around Sakura's waist, pulling her tightly against himself as if he wanted to protect her from whatever pain he thought she might just feel. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, his frown deepening.

"…it's about… Sakura-san's parents…" The servant murmured, bowing his head down in shame. Sasuke didn't fail to notice the white knuckles, too.

The pink haired blossom flinched in his grip, and her breath hitched in fear. "Wh-What about them?" She breathed in a weary and frightened tone. As the servant swallowed hard, he felt his girlfriend shudder in fear of what was coming up, and suddenly, he was anxious that the news would be bad enough to break her. The servant sighed wearily, but raised his head a little, as if building up enough courage to say what he came here to say. "I'm very sorry to be the one to announce this, but Sakura-san's parents had an accident." He was quiet, for a moment, but both somehow knew there was more to it. "…neither of them made it." The man whispered shamefully, stealing a sorry glance to the pink haired girl who had frozen in disbelief.

And then he left, leaving the couple alone.

* * *

Like a **r o s e**

_wilting_ and dying,

so feels my

**h e a r t **.

* * *

He's never seen her like this. He's never seen her so shocked, so grief-stricken, so horrified. He's never seen her that way, and Sasuke would have rather never had seen her this way. Kami, just looking at her like this, it broke his heart. Over and over again.

"Sakura…" The youngest Uchiha whispered, his voice so soft and so concerned that it seemed to be the trigger to Sakura's breakdown. The girl launched herself at him, breaking out into loud sobs, her orbs spilling fat tears of immeasurable pain. She was clinging to him tightly, pulling herself so strongly against him that he thought she wanted to pull him right through her skin. His breath was almost taking away out of his lungs, and he could hardly suck in air beneath her tight hug, but he wasn't complaining. The girl had just learned her parents died.

Without hesitation, Sasuke wrapped his arms just as tightly around her, pressing her face in the crook of his neck while he shut his eyes and stroke her hair, his lips twisted downwards in something between a grimace and a sad smile. He tried hushing her down, but he knew nothing could work at the moment—his lover was still trying to process everything in her mind. He told her they should get out of the pool and get dressed, and she nodded against his torso, even though she made no movement to move away. So Sasuke did what he had to do, he held her tighter and shifted her in his arms so he could hold her bridal style, and then he proceeded to swim towards the steps of the pool with his broken lover in his comforting grip.

As he got the both of them out of the water, he took the towels on their chairs and wrapped one around Sakura tightly, knowing she was probably cold considering how chilly her skin was against his. She sobbed louder against him, taking in fistfuls of the warm towel to pull it closer to her shivering body, almost unaware that Sasuke was already making his way to their room with her in his arms. He set her down on the bed, wasting no time to get in with her and physically comfort her. Sasuke pulled her in as tightly as he could against himself, his hand buried in her wet hair to stroke her locks, his eyes narrowed in sadness when he realized her sobs still hadn't died down one bit. He kissed her hair, her temple, her cheek, her forehead—hoping to make her understand that he was there for her and that she wasn't alone.

She knew he was, and Kami she loved him so much for it. It seemed he understood she just needed him to be there. She loved her friends, she really did, but their methods to make her feel better weren't the best. They were persuaded that the best way to cheer her up was to talk about it, and to hush words that made her cry harder instead of _stopping_ her crying. Her girls were also persuaded that chocolate, candy and cheesy movies were the best remedy to a broken heart, no matter what the cause.

But Sasuke wasn't like that. Sasuke knew she only needed someone to be there with her and hold her tight. He knew the only words that were effective on making her feel safe and comforting were the one he whispered to her.

"_I'm here."_

"_We'll get through this."_

"_Don't hold back, Sakura."_

"_I'll never leave."_

"_I love you."_

Those words. Kami, they were magic. It was certain they didn't make her stop crying, but the pure honesty and softness in his voice simply reassured her that he was speaking truth and that in time, things would be alright. And that realization would hit her in the face, making her cry more, but out of relief. She'd cling to him tighter, whispering breathy _'thank you's'_ and then he'd hush her and hold her tighter.

Hours were spent like that, crying and crying, until finally, Sakura fell asleep. She was so tired, so weary—simply exhausted from her endless weeping. But Sasuke didn't loosen his grip or stop stroking her hair. He just pulled the covers over themselves as gently as he could, and he then wiped those tear stained cheeks away with his thumb, simply unable to stand those tears.

Sasuke didn't sleep that night. He didn't want to. He fought back his sleepiness to watch over his broken hearted lover, soothing her with soft caresses and whispery words that took effect immediately. The girl would stop crying in her sleep eventually, and she'd settled herself in his protective arms.

She was torn, and her boyfriend would not sleep a minute because of that.

* * *

**When everything around you seems to collapse**

"_You know what, Sasuke-kun!?"_

_(The cherry blossom child had just turned thirteen today.)_

**and the world seems like a cold, dark, and lonely hole;**

"_What?"_

_(He was still twelve.)_

**in the midst of all the pain and unhappiness,**

"_I want my parents to be alive when I'll get married!"_

_(She was so cute, so adorable in the eyes of the young Uchiha. But he would never openly admit it. Especially since she was older than him, if only by a few months.)_

**know that I will be the one standing at the edge**

"…_Hn. You're weird."_

_(But he smiles anyway, because he knows she means it.)_

**with a smile and understanding in my heart,**

**and an outstretched hand to help pull you out;**

"_Sasuke-kun! How am I weird?!"_

_(She was always worried about what he thought about her.)_

**to help you see that within the darkness of this world,**

**our love will be the light to guide us through.**

"…_because everybody wants their parents to be alive when they get married. It's a fact of life."_

_(She giggles, and he shakes his head, rolling his eyes.)_

**And when I find myself in that same dark hole,**

"_You're funny, Sasuke-kun. But when you say everybody, you mean even you?"_

_(She smiles, and his heart feels like its melting.)_

"_Yes, Sakura. Even me."_

**I know that you will be there standing at the edge waiting for me.

* * *

**

"You're awfully quiet." Uchiha Sasuke stated quietly, glancing away from the road ahead of him for a quick glance at the girl curled up in the passenger seat. It had surprised him when she turned to him and glared hard, scoffing. "My parents just died yesterday, Sasuke. Why the hell would I wanna talk?" She barked, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Her boyfriend stayed quiet, his eyes set on the road, mouth forming a line that curved downwards almost. After a while, Sakura sighed, bringing her hand to caress his shoulder as an gentle apology. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun… It's just… I… They died and… It's such… Ugh, never mind I sound stupid." She whispered the last part, turning her back to him to face the window, where rain pattered on. She bit her lip to hold back the tears desperately forming in her eyes, but was unable to hold back a few tears that fell.

The car then pulled over at the side, and Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears away, turning to ask Sasuke something, only to freeze when she saw him. He… seemed so genuinely concerned, and so _sad_. "Sakura, talk if you need to talk. Cry if you want to cry. Whatever you feel like doing that might just possibly make you feel better, then don't hesitate to do it. I hate to see you like this, but I hate it even more to see you holding it back. It just makes it worse." He told her, his hand reaching to rest on top of hers. The tears started to fall freely down her cheeks again, and he knew that she would let go again at any moment. So Sasuke pulled her to him, ignoring the weird position he put them both in since they were both within his car.

The pinkette cried against his chest, fists both clinging to his shirt in sought comfort, sobs wracking her whole body into shivers and shakes, almost as if she had been freezing to death. He stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head, and whispered words that made her smile despite her tears and her sobs.

"Sakura, tell me how I can help. What can I do to help you get through this? I want to be there for you."

"Just hold me." She told him through her tears, clinging to him harder.

And hold her he did. Throughout her whole crying spree, he never let go of her. His hold was tight, warm, and provided for her all the care and the comfort that she needed, just to know that he was there for her, and that he always would be. In moments like these, Sakura couldn't help but to realize why she loved him. Sasuke stayed with her through so many of her harsh obstacles, and he never backed down no matter what. He always made himself available to her when she needed him, even if he was hanging out with a few friends, or in the midst of an important meeting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered in her hair, stroking it tenderly.

She shook her head frantically, sniffing into his shirt. "I can't right now, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

He smiled lightly, but then kissed the top of her head. "That's alright. But when you're ready and you want to talk, but I'm not around, then give me a call. I don't care what time it is, or where you are, I'll find you and I'll be there to listen."

She sniffed but hugged him tight in response, making him understand that she heard him loud and clear. After a while, she pulled away from him, and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for being there for her, and then she settled back in her seat, leaning her head against the window.

Long time later, Sasuke saw that they were approaching a gas station. He softly asked if she wanted them to stop in case she wanted to go to the bathroom of fetch something to drink or to eat.

But he didn't get any responses.

He turned his head to the girl to see what was wrong, but then found himself smiling lightly and a bit sadly at the sight.

She'd fallen asleep again, no doubt exhausted by all the turmoil in her head.

* * *

I might be drowning in the river of

**p a i n **

today,

I hope you'll

_save me_

with your **love** tomorrow.

* * *

To stand there, in front of her parent's coffins, surrounded by people that she knew, that she had known, and even people that she didn't know—it was the hardest thing to do in her life so far. Everybody was so calm, but so sad, and it made her stomach churn, and tears form in her eyes. Sakura pulled at her black shirt, letting out a sharp breath when the tears threatened to fall, but then she felt warm skin touch her hand, and her head jerked in the direction of the person trying to offer her comfort. A bitter but sweet smile made its way to her lips when she saw Sasuke, and she let him take her hand, her smile growing soft and appreciative as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered breathily, leaning her forehead on the his shoulder for a moment, trying to get herself back together before she would break down and cry again. Sasuke gave her hand a light squeeze, and leaned to kissed the top of her head. "Don't be afraid to cry, Sakura." he whispered. "It's okay to cry." He went on, tipping her chin up with his free hand. She looked at him with tearful orbs, lips quivering as she struggled not to cry.

But then she was called to the podium to make her speech. Every head turned to look at Sakura, who was at Sasuke's side, with her forehead still pressed against his shoulder, but when Sasuke whispered to her that maybe she should let someone else do the job, she shook her head and told him she would go. Sasuke kissed her forehead in good luck, earning soft stares from the crowd, and then he slowly let her go to the podium.

She was wiping her tears when she was in place.

"Um, hi everybody." She weakly started, smiling through a few of her tears. "I… I actually don't really know what I was supposed to talk about here, but I guess I can give it a try anyway." She gripped the border of the wooden pedestal, gritting her teeth lightly. "I was on a cruise with my boyfriend, which his family generously paid for, when I learned about my parent's death." If it were under normal circumstances and not the heavy ones like this, the noisy people of Konoha would have no doubt snickered at this. "I couldn't believe it. It was such a shock, and so unexpected." She could feel the tears threaten to fall again. "I thought they'd still be alive when I'd get married. I thought they'd get to see my children. That they'd know the feeling of having grand-children." She was nearly whimpering now, wiping her tears furiously. She choked a few sobs, whispering in the microphone, "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be crying in front of all of you."

The crowd was quiet as she tried to stop the tears, and some of them even began crying themselves, because they didn't blame her for crying. Her parents had died for Kami's sake!

The rosette lifted her head to look at the people surrounding her and the two coffins enclosing her parents. Her eyes met Sasuke's supporting one, and she smiled a bit. "For a while, I thought I would not be able to live without them. My mother, who taught me how to cook, how to dress like a woman, how to do my make-up, how to do the laundry, and how to sew. That woman who has taught me so many others things, and who used to tuck me in every night, even at this age. This woman who gave me those same eyes as hers." To her boyfriend's delight, she seemed to be feeling better after each sentence. Bitter, and sad, but she was genuinely happy to talk about them. "And my father, who had taught me how to ride my first bike, how to fish, how to drive, and all those other things daddy's teach to their little girls." She smiled softly, taking in hand one of the roses on the table beside herself.

"I thought I would never be able to live without them." She repeated softly, touching one of the white petals of the roses tenderly. "But a man with a kind heart has showed me that this was not the end. This man, whom I love so much, reassured me that he was there for me, and that he would help me get through this." She met the eyes of Sasuke again, her smile growing softer. "With him there, I know I'll be alright. As my parents are now in a better place, and will forever wash over me. And even if they won't physically be there when I get married," she put a hand on her heart, "they'll be right there." She finished softly.

And as she walked down the podium to place her white rose on her parent's coffins, the crowd smiled and clapped approvingly, some whistling and cheering for her. She whispered a breathy goodbye, touching the borders of the wooden caskets, and then smiled tenderly as a hand put itself on her own. She raised her eyes, her smile growing when she saw Sasuke there, obsidian eyes proud and soft.

Oh yes, she knew everything would be fine with him there.

-

-

_Forever._

-

* * *

I love him so much for being there for me all the time. It's un_freaking_believable, I swear.

But…it doesn't mean I won't cry anymore after today. I still so incredibly shocked and so, so, so very upset about my parent's death.

(bites lip)

Kami, I think I'm gonna cry.

(smiles lightly)

But that's okay, because Sasuke-kun will be there to catch my tears.

-

-

He always will be.

-

* * *

_That took a long time to come out. o.0_

_lol! Yeah, i've been spending more time outside than inside… but today I was like "omg my legs hurt I'm staying inside.. :(" because I spent nearly all day running, walking, swimming and doing fun stuff outside. I overworked myself. XD_

_Anyway. I hope you enjoyed. :)_

_Review!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	12. The First Time Caught

_Hey, really sorry about all the late updates, but you must understand it is summer and I love to do other things! Although lately, I couldn't do much else than stay inside since it's very gloomy and rainy all day long. It's been like that for a while._

_Anyway, so I'm updating!_

_P.s. I know I said to some of you lovely readers that it would not have any more lemons, but I promise you this is the last chapter with lemons. Even the chapter of their marriage will not have a lemon. It might have hints of it, but probably will not be an actual lemon._

**Disclaimer**_: As you all know, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: The First Time Caught In The Act**

-

_She loves him more than he'll ever know._

_He loves her more then he'll ever show._

-

* * *

You know, you guys have probably heard something along the lines of "Once the couple gets it on, the relationship changes into one of lust. From that moment on, that's all they'll wanna do." right? Yeah, well I disagree completely.

I mean, Sasuke-kun and I have 'gotten it on' quite a while ago, and that's certainly not _all_ we do. And our relationship isn't just one of lust, there's a heck more of love in there than lust. I'm not going to lie though, we do get it on pretty often, but that doesn't mean it's all we do. In fact, the only change in our relationship ever since we 'got it on' was that we both felt closer to each other, and I don't know about him, but my love for him had basically tripled after that night.

Hm. So if ever you're scared about your relationship changing with your lover in a bad way, don't be. That is, if you know that your love is true. It's a big difference if you guys are just 'together' and you don't feel that person is 'the one' than when you are with someone and you can feel that the love is there, and you know that it is true. If you're in a relationship like the latter (or like Sasuke-kun and me –giggles-), then don't worry. It'll all be okay.

"Sakura! They're leaving right now without saying goodbye if you don't come right this second!"

EEEEEP! I totally forgot that his parents were leaving on their trip today!

-

-

Later!

-

-

…

…

**In the Uchiha's mansion**

**at the doorway**

…

…

"Kami, I'm going to miss you guys!" Sakura exclaimed, tightening her arms around her boyfriend's mother, her face buried in her shoulder, thus causing her voice to be muffled by her shirt. Sasuke's mother returned the tight embrace, smiling against Sakura's hair while her eyes blurred lightly. "We're going to miss you too, Sakura. We got used to you being at the house every day. It'll be weird not having you around for a few weeks." Mikoto gently spoke, stroking the girl's hair. Sakura pulled back from the hug, smiling cheerily, but at the sight of the tears in Mikoto's eyes, she frowned. "Don't cry, Mikoto!" she exclaimed softly, embracing her again. She smiled sadly as she felt a wet substance trail down from her neck to her shoulder, making her tighten her embrace. "Awe, please don't cry…" she whispered, grimacing as she felt tears gathering in her own orbs. "You're going to make me cry too if you don't stop!" Sakura laughed, rubbing her boyfriend's mother's back slowly, hoping that it would calm her down a bit.

Both Sakura's boyfriend and his father sighed at the emotional goodbye between the two females, and instinctively threw each other a glance of exasperation and cluelessness as the embracing pair began to weep together. Sasuke shook his head slowly while huffing a breath, and with a surprising show of gentleness, he reached out and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, before wrapping his arms fully around them when she pulled back from the emotional hug with his mother. Fugaku himself proceeded to put a single comforting hand on his wife's shoulder, his lips twitching upwards in a small genuine smile when Sakura softly apologized for her weeping and gripped the forearms of her lover in sought comfort.

"You know Dad, I really don't understand women sometimes." Sasuke confessed upon observing the two sentimental girls who were both furiously trying to wipe their tears away. His father chuckled lowly in reply, shaking his head lightly—a sign of approval. "I don't blame you, son," he replied, his genuine smile now transformed in an amused smirk. Sasuke returned the smirk, sliding one of his arms down to his side to bury a hand in his pocket, while the other remained slung around Sakura's shoulders affectionately. The action made her smile tenderly, in addition to the subsequent response which seemed to be automatic—her body immediately pressed itself at his side, while her head tilted and pillowed itself against his muscled arm. The older pair grinned at the sight (more or less grinning for Fugaku, but he had a smile nonetheless) and bid their goodbyes, their hands rising to wave lightly in farewell. The younger couple returned the gesture silently, one smiling tenderly with tears blurring her eyes once more, while the other was cool and collected.

Sasuke and Sakura watched Mikoto and Fugaku enter their black limousine, and kept on waving at them goodbye even as they started rolling down the road. The couple only stopped their goodbye gestures as the limousine completely disappeared from their sight, making the pink haired woman smile a little sadly. "Bye…" the young woman whispered softly, her eyes saddening a tinge, only to brighten inconsiderably as she felt the arm around her shoulder tightening their grip. She turned her head, grinning when he rolled his eyes and gave her a pointed look in which she could easily read_ 'I will never understand how you get so emotional for the littlest things.'_ Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at that discovery, however, and thus it earned her the Uchiha's full attention again.

He watched, and watched, and watched, until finally, a smirk grazed his lips. Upon noticing his arrogant grin, her laughter faded slowly, and then halted shortly after, her joy and amusement replaced by sheer perplexity. She opened her mouth to speak, only to yelp in complete surprise when she was swiftly grabbed and launched onto her lover's shoulders, the said man now carrying her to a place she had yet to know. She protested and laughed in the same time, grinning like an idiot when he came to a halt after a particular hard punch at his back. Although she had expected him to simply set her down, she found herself to be wholly mistaken as she was thrown onto a bed, with a certain Uchiha following suit and trapping her onto the soft mattress she'd been tossed on.

"You do know now that my parents are gone, we have the house all to ourselves for the next three weeks and a half." Sasuke murmured, leaning down to capture her lips with his in a brief but chaste kiss. Sakura smiled against his lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back while trying not to laugh as his hands reached under her shirt. "Eager now, are we?" the young woman whispered through a kiss, grinning as he smirked at her and proceeded to kiss her once more. "What do you say we celebrate my parent's leave?" Sasuke huskily whispered as his lips left her mouth to trail kisses from her jaw to her neck, and to any part of skin that was revealed to him. His girlfriend laughed, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grinning as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "What about your brother? He's not gone with them."

The seventeen year old teen didn't even so much as flinch at her words, seemingly much too busy trying to remove her clothes and kiss the newly revealed skin. "My brother isn't home most of the time, Sakura. Besides," he cupper her breast, pressing sensually on it while his eyes raised to gaze in her own, only to find to his satisfaction that she had hers shut as he kept squeezing her breast. "his room is the farthest away from ours." He then grinned at her, letting his hand drag down to her skirt. "I don't think he'd be able to hear us since he's in his room all the time," he whispered, his grin turning into a sensual smirk as his hand had reached its destination under her skirt.

He leaned and put his mouth at the corner of her mouth, while tapping lightly on the material of her panties. "Will you get rid of this, or would you give me the pleasure of doing it for you?" he whispered sexily, his smirk growing when she moaned and arched into him, whispering words that left his heart skipping beats and his blood pumping faster in excitement. It was a seductive moan full of need and desire, which left his favorite appendage aching and throbbing with hunger.

"I think _you_ should…"

Kami, he loved this woman. Only she could make him yearn anything, or _anyone_ like she did.

* * *

**L o v e**

is like a _golden_ _chain_

that links _our_

**h e a r t s**

_together.

* * *

_

Itachi loved days like these. Days when he finished missions early, and had permission from the Hokage to depart home. Of course, he had school as well, and so he could never always go home straight away, even if he finished early. University took a lot of out of him, if the missions did not, and so on days were he did not have any classes, or that they were canceled, or again that they finished early…

Alas, it was no wonder that the second Itachi stepped into his home, he was grinning cheerfully, his facial features relaxed, but genuinely happy. The tall man took of his shoes and put them to the side, running a hand through his silky long black mane before he walked over in the living room and slumped on the couch. He found the remote without so much as glancing sideways, and as he turned on the television to the news, he sighed contently while shutting his eyes little by little.

But then something caught his attention.

A sound, deep, and grave. A sound that came from his little brother, but that he could indisputably not identify if it was a noise of pain or of pleasure.

So Itachi did what any human in his disposition could do; he stood from the couch and curiously approached the room where he thought he heard the noise come from. Now, if Itachi had any idea in what kind of situation he was going to put himself in, he would have no doubt just walked straight to his room and put his blaring music on to cut out the ruckus that would no doubt ensue from the couple's heated activities.

But sadly, the poor Itachi wasn't aware of anything. Curiosity was all that was running through his veins, especially now that he heard other small noises he could not seem to figure out as enjoyable or painful. So he used his hand to twist the doorknob open, his interested yet smoldering obsidian pools widening in utter shock as they took in the scene that lay in front of him. His mouth that was previously shut didn't fail to drop a few inches, especially as the couple didn't seem to notice him at first, too lost in their bliss, but simply continued their sweet love making.

That is, until the pinkette underneath her lover finally noticed the opened door and Itachi's presence. In frantic movements, she tried to steady her lover by squealing in embarrassment and cupping his face quickly. Sasuke, startled by his girlfriend's ministrations, quickly opened his eyes to look at her, his body stopping its movements at her horrified and shocked features. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly flinched as he sensed the presence of his brother behind him. He found himself wanting to scream at his brother to get the hell out, because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he damn well was still in the mood to finish what his lover and himself had both started. But as he stared down at Sakura, who still looked as shocked and as horrified as before, he knew his brother had killed their chance of that. It was a mood killer for her, to be so rudely interrupted by his _brother_ no less.

"Well, _hell_, this is awkward." They both heard Itachi speak up, his voice seemingly tightened and a little high because of the pure mortification of having walked in on them at such a moment. Sakura made a sound that was caught between a squeal and a word of approval, while Sasuke simply pulled himself away from Sakura and slowly, _awkwardly_, shifted at her side, pulling the covers atop her uncovered body as quickly as possible so his brother would not see any naked part of hers. Itachi cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding both their gazes, and then brought a hand to rub the back of his neck as a sign that he was purely uncomfortable with this whole situation. "So… mother and father are gone on their trip, I suppose…" he spoke, raising his eyes to his younger brother's, who seemed irritated but uneasy as well. Sasuke then sighed. "Get out of here, Itachi. Don't make things more awkward than they already are."

The older Uchiha disappeared out of the door without another word, leaving the pair on the bed alone again, with a room filled with utter discomfited silence. Sasuke remained sitting upright with his hands pressing against the mattress to support his body weight, and Sakura, on her side, was still lying down on the bed, clinging dark blue bed sheets tightly to her naked body. After a while, she heard Sasuke shifting beside her, and turned her head in the direction of his movements, only to be lightly surprised when she simply found him lying in bed beside her again, his body turned in her direction. Obsidian dug deeply into green emerald, his gaze soft and loving, while he shifted himself closer to her. She smiled lightly at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her tight but affectionately, with his head propping itself at the top of her head. In response to his ministrations, she turned her body towards his as well, and laid her head on his shoulder, with her hands pressed against his chest where she could feel his heart drumming beneath her fingertips. "Oddly, you don't look disappointed about the interruption," Sakura teasingly voiced, giggling as he grunted lightly in response. "Believe me, I am. But it doesn't mean I'll let this ruin our day."

She smiled softly at his words, and lightly kissed his shoulder before closing her eyes and inhaling his manly scent. He smelled of sweat, maturity, of sex, and… simply Sasuke. She wondered why he never smelled bad, no matter what he did. He could come back from a week of work where he spent most of his time in the dirt and the muddy forest, and yet she would still think he smelled amazing.

"We should get dressed. I'm not really in the mood of doing anything now that I know your brother's here, and could no doubt catch us in the act again." Even as her words tried to make it seem like she wasn't disappointed on her part, and wouldn't mind not finishing what they started, Sasuke clearly heard her slight tone of frustration and yearning. The sudden discovery made him smirk a bit, while his hands shifted down from her waist to her hips, to then dip on the inside of her thighs—an action that earned his a gasp of shock and a squeal of embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Your brother could hear—" but her voice faded out into a low, keen moan of pleasure no doubt caused by her boyfriend's wondrous hands stroking at her most private area.

Her hands wandered from his chest to his neck, and then to his shoulders, while her eyes slipped shut when Sasuke's ministrations continued. She tried hard to muffle her moans by burying her head in his shoulder, but Sasuke made it difficult to do so by rubbing harder, faster. Her breath became broken in heavy pants, and she found herself rocking her hips to his movements, a gasp suddenly leaving her lips when heavy tremors took over her body, caused by the intense waves of her orgasm. She let out a breathless moan of his name, and gripped his shoulder so tightly that her nails formed half moon marks on his skin. The face of her lover buried itself in the crook of her neck, kissing slowly and lovingly as she panted against his skin. She shuddered upon feelings his hand leaving her moist core, and let her eyes slip shut when he simply pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "You know... you didn't... have… to do that…" Sakura breathlessly whispered, burying one of her hands in his silky locks. He smiled against her skin, humming lightly in response, earning him a soft smile from his girlfriend.

"…but thank you."

He grinned.

"_Your welcome."

* * *

_

**Lovers** of the _body_ soon go away,

but **lovers** of the _heart_ last forever.

* * *

"Are you freaking _insane_?!"

It was funny how Sakura could change from her lovey dovey moon she had just been into five minutes ago, but afterwards transform into the crazy pink haired lady incessantly yelling and growling. But to Sasuke, it was nothing new to him, and so his mood remained cool and calm, as he was obviously very used to her quick mood swings.

"No. What's wrong with that movie?" he replied back candidly, raising a brow at her now horrified features.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT MOVIE?! THIS IS _SAW_ WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, SASUKE-KUN! _SAW_! **S-A-W**!"

"Saw three," Sasuke corrected nonchalantly, a light smirk grazing his lips as the pinkette's peach colored face bleached a deep red color. He didn't have to wonder if it was out of embarrassment or anger, because the answer was without a doubt evident. As evident as black was on white.

"What _ever_. It's a horrible movie to be watching with someone, Sasuke-kun! _Horrible_!" she fumed, shoving the movie back in his hands before she promptly sat on the floor and dragged her fingers across the movies he owned, her livid emerald orbs scanning the title of the movies, hoping to find one to her liking.

Hot breath tickled her neck a while after while she continued scanning through his movies, brows furrowed hard in concentration, which made Sakura sigh irritably. She opened her mouth to speak, lovely _lovely_ (coughnnotcough) words to her beloved, but before any sound could come out, she felt something cold and hard pressing at her neck. She whimpered lightly, shutting her eyes tightly in fear, and suddenly her mind wandered to where her lover could possibly be, and what this man had done to her.

Breath puffed against her ear hotly. "I wanna play a game."

She would have screamed, she really _would_ have. But upon seeing raven locks, an triumphant (yet completely sexy) smirk and amused onyx orbs out of the corner of her own eyes, she snarled and pushed him away ruthlessly, finding herself blushing in utter embarrassment as she took notice that the object she thought was a blade was no other than a thin remote.

"You _**asshole**_!"

Sasuke almost laughed out loud at her reaction, and he didn't have any doubts he probably would have if he had not seen the movie she suddenly threw at him, while she was still in her enraged temper. Oh Kami, how he wished he would've never looked down to look at this movie she had chosen for the both of them. How he wished he would've just ignored the case and thrown it to the side while laughing at his hilarious prank. How he wished he'd done that instead of this.

But he didn't.

…and Kami, he wished he did.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked, raising his eyes from the case to her now mischievous ones. She was grinning in reply, her green forest pools that he hated so much right now seeing as they twinkled with laughter and cruelty (well, he thought she was cruel.) She opened her lovely, lovely mouth, and spoke out words that made him want to murder himself.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

…

…

"…_Fuck."

* * *

_

(opens the door, thinking it's Bill) **"Did you forget something?"**

"_Yeah..."_

(frowns. glares.)** "Really? What did you forget?"**

(pulls out a promotional pen from his pocket) _"This."_

(surprised. curious. suspicious)** "So you came all the way here at 11 o' clock in the night to give me a promotional pen?"**

"_Yeah... Yeah, I did. I thought I would come up with some really great excuse to get over here. That's how it's done, right?"_

(smiles) **"Sometimes."**

"_Look, I can't stop thinking about you. I... It's a problem. I drive by your place; I call and hang up; I've turned into..."_

(finishes for him) **"Me."**

"_Yeah."_

(reluctant to give in)** "A wise person once told me that if a guy wants to be with a girl, he will make it happen, no matter what."**

"_That's true."_

"**But when I was hurling my body onto yours, you did not seem to want to make it happen."**

"_Okay, yeah, here's the thing about that... You were right. I'd gotten so used to keeping myself at a safe distance from all these women and having the power that, that I didn't know what it felt like when I actually fell for one of them... I didn't know."_

(still reluctant)** "Look, I just went out with your friend Bill. He might be just exactly what I need. No drama, he calls; he does what he says..."**

(stepping closer) _"I can do that stuff too..."_

"**But you didn't! And that same wise person told me that I'm the rule. That I have to stop thinking that every guy will change, that I have to stop thinking that..."**

(Alex interrupts by kissing her)

(dazed. smiles)

"**...I'm the exception..."**

(whispers)_"You're my exception."_

And when the couple on the television kissed each other once more, the pink haired girl snuggled up to her boyfriend on his couch squealed all too happily, grinning like a fool. Her said boyfriend sighed exasperatedly, his eyes narrowing irritably as he titled his head backwards on the couch, shutting his eyes. 'When is this movie going to end…' he thought, rolling his eyes.

Although he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. On certain parts of the movie, the most romantic ones, Sakura had snuggled up to him cutely, and would cling to him lovingly during the whole minutes that went by, and he'd hold her closer, kissing her cheek, or her head, or her temple, or even sometimes her mouth.

Things could have gone much worse.

"That was so kawaii! I love this movie, it's so wonderful! It makes me feel all giddy and happy inside every time I finish watching it! Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?" his girlfriend asked, turning her head to innocently and happily gaze into his bored obsidian pools.

Hunger reached his eyes, and Sakura sure as hell didn't fail to see that mischievous emotion. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest to his action that he would no doubt make any second now, only to be rudely interrupted by his body pushing hers down on the length of the couch. He towered over her, love, lust and pure longing glimmering clearly in his orbs. "I think I can think of something that will make you feel much more than that, Sakura…" he whispered huskily, only to crash his mouth on hers passionately the second after.

She didn't complain. She couldn't.

Or rather, she _wouldn't_.

-

-

_(while walking on his way to the kitchen, a box is thrown in the way of the couple on the couch, naked and touching.)_

"_What the hell, Itachi!?"_

"_Condoms. I thought you might run out of them soon, seeing how often you guys get it on."_

_(Itachi walks back to his room.)_

"…_Sasuke-kun, what is it?"_

_(silence)_

-

-

"I DON'T HAVE A SMALL—"

-

* * *

_-laughing hard-_

_I'm sorry, that ending was a must. and I'm truly sorry it took so long to come out! Like, I started this so long ago! :O_

_Anyway, anyone care to take a guess for what movie this was from? It's pretty much my favorite movie of all time too. Easy to guess. :D_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! XD_

_Please leave a reviewww :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl a.k.a. CommitedToKiba**

_P.s. Next is : The First Pregnancy Scare_**  
**


	13. The First Pregnancy Scare

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: The First Pregnancy Scare**

-

_Nothing could be as exciting as what we have now,_

_unless it is what we will have together in the future_

-

* * *

I love kids.

Scratch that. I _adore_ kids.

And why? Because they're the cutest thing of life, that's why! And they're all like, so, so, sooooo funny and adorable—so adorable you just want to grab them and steal them! Kami, I just can't wait till I have kids of my own someday. And of course, I'd hope for Sasuke-kun to be their daddy.

Could you imagine how _cute_ they would be?! Little mini Sasuke-kun's and Sakura's running around the house screaming and laughing and being the little cute good children that they are—

Okay. I've _definitely_ have to calm down here.

Even though I adore kids, and that I can't wait to have some of my own, it doesn't mean I want some _now_. Because seriously, I'm still damn young for them. I want to wait like, I don't know, two to three years for that? Maybe even more. Depends what my future is going to look like, you know?

-

-

Well whatever it's like, I want Sasuke-kun to be by my side.

-

-

…

…

**At a random café**

**in Konoha**

…

…

Sakura laughed as Ino waved her hands around while informer her of her funny encounter with the pineapple haired man that she'd had eyes on since forever, but had been much too ashamed and embarrassed to admit it to him. "You guys could never be any funnier, I swear. You have the most awkward and strangest encounters of _life_," Sakura commented, giggling lightly when her best friend glared in return. "Well it's not my fault!" Ino retorted, puffing her cheeks childishly. Sakura smiled and nodded, before giggling lightly again as Ino groaned in helplessness. "What am I supposed to _doooo_?!" she wailed, crashing her head in her arms.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Sakura simply patted her friend's head while reaching for her precious object with her free hand. She looked down at the screen, a light smile tugging at her lips when she read, **'one new message'**. She flipped open the screen, her smile growing soft when she read the text.

'**Miss you. where are you?'**

She texted back quickly, all the while listening to her friend going on about how weird the genius had been acting towards her, and about how she wished everything could be damn easier.

'**I'm with Ino, in the café at the corner of the flower shop. Oh, and I miss you too. smileyface.'**

She then turned her eyes back to Ino, who was still blabbering in cluelessness. "Like, I swear, why couldn't I fall for someone else? _Shikamaru_, out of all people! Come on! Why not Kiba?!" the blonde cried, moaning in annoyance.

Her phone vibrated in her hand again.

'**Hn. Ditch her and come and see me.'**

A laugh passed her lips, earning Ino's attention. The baby blue eyed kunoichi looked down at the girl's phone, a dreamy yet jealous sigh escaping her pink mouth. "You guys have it perfect, I swear. Always in contact, even if you're not physically together. You're either on the phone or texting. Inseparable, I swear."

'**You know I can't do that.'**

Sakura smiled cheerily as she finished her text, grinning at her friend. "I sense a tinge of jealousy, my dear Ino…" Sakura sang, giggling when the other scowled. "Well, who wouldn't be?" she mumbled while pouting and leaning her head in her hand.

_Bzzzt_!

Sakura looked down at her phone again, opening the message.

'**You can, but you won't, you mean.'**

Sakura smiled teasingly at the message, and texted back.** 'Exactly.'**

"What's he annoying you with anyway?" Ino asked, yawning lightly. Sakura moved her shoulders in a slow shrugging motion, and rolled her eyes. "He just wants me to ditch you so I can come and see him. The poor guy probably just feels too lonely and doesn't want to hang out with any of the guys," she said, waving her hand like she was trying to get rid of a fly. "It's actually really sweet of him to want to see me instead of the guys, but I haven't seen you in a while, so you know."

_Bzzzt!_

She rolled her eyes, and flipped it open again.

'**Sakura, you need to come over here. There's something I want to talk to you about.'**

"Something you want to talk about alright, it's probably just some excuse to get me over to your house and never let me leave," she muttered under her breath, moving her fingers on the buttons.

'**Yeah, right. Nice one. You probably just want me to come over to have your way with me.'**

Ino laughed lightly when her best friend scoffed and shoved the cell phone in her pocket again, subsequently returning her attention to her. "So, what were you saying Ino?" she asked sweetly while her lips formed an apologetic smile.

Just as the blonde opened her mouth, the pink haired girl's phone started to ring, surprising the both of them so much that they jumped. "Well he really is that desperate isn't he?" Ino commented upon watching how irritated Sakura was when she retreated her phone and looked upon the caller ID. The pinkette scowled in return, and flipped it open.

"Sasuke-kun, I told you I'm not—"

"_I'm serious when I say we need to talk about something_," her boyfriend interrupted, his tone deeply solemn.

She raised a brow. "Okay, so let's talk about it now then. We're on the phone," she said, smiling lightly when Ino rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her hand again, pretending to sleep. She heard her boyfriend sigh on the other side of the phone, and rolled her eyes as well. "Sasuke-kun—"

"_I didn't use a condom yesterday."_

Sakura seemed to have frozen completely at his words. For a while, nothing passed her mind, and she found herself unable to speak.

"_It… It wasn't intentional. I guess that we… were too caught up or something…"_ he mumbled on, his tone losing its touch of graveness, only to turn into shame.

Silence passed.

"_Sakura—"_

"You mean that when you—that means I—you're not saying that I could be—" she couldn't find the proper words to say, everything was just happening way too fast.

"Sak? Hey what's wrong?" her best friend worriedly asked, touching her arm lightly. But Sakura was much too shocked to direct her attention towards her, and so she rubbed her temple with her free hand.

"_It's a definite possibility, Sakura, you know that. That's why I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you about… about what I could do to help." _There was a pause, and she heard him take a quiet but long breath._ "I wanted to know if you—well if you wanted to go get a… pregnancy test." _There was a quick silence, before Sasuke went on._ "Not now, of course. You—Well, we'll wait a month or something."_ His voice had faded into nothing but a low murmur at the end, and Sakura could not help but to wince to that.

Biting her bottom lip, Sakura frowned. "I'll be right there. I'll see you soon," she whispered, cringing lightly when he quietly said the same and hung up the phone. Pocketing the small machine, she sighed and ran a hand through her soft locks while her eyes narrowed in fear.

"Hey, you alright?" Ino asked softly, a frown found on her own features as she stared worriedly at her friend who seemed to be more down, and even scared. Sakura raised her gaze and shook her head lightly. "Hey look, I gotta go. Sorry we didn't have much time to catch up, but this is really important."

Ino nodded, but gave Sakura a worried look, who smiled lightly in reassurance. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

* * *

No matter **what** happens,

No matter _where_ we are,

No matter when it is,

**We'll** get through it _together_.

* * *

"You know I didn't mean for it to happen!" an irritated raven haired male spat, his onyx pools narrowing in anger as she huffed indignantly in return and crossed her arms, returning his fiery gaze. His teeth gritted together tight, itching to open again to snarl out some harsh words, but he swallowed them back when he realized that arguing in a time they should support each other would not be wise.

They'd been arguing over this for a little bit over twenty minutes now.

"I just don't get how you forgot the freaking condom! For Kami's sake, Sasuke-kun, we're still _seventeen_! We're not ready to have a baby! Not to mention our parent's reaction!" Sakura growled back, taking a seat on his couch before burying her hands in her hair to massage her temple. The pink haired girl bit her lip, shaking her head, before lifting her eyes off the ground as she saw Sasuke standing in front of her. However, she could not lift her head to look at him because he had already kneeled in front of her, taking her small form in his strong arms.

"You shouldn't go to conclusions so early, Sakura. For all we know, we got lucky and you aren't pregnant. This only happened yesterday, you know," he murmured, putting a hand in her rosette mane when she started to shake against him, soft and refrained sobs vibrating against his chest. Sakura's soft hand came to rest on his shoulder to support herself against him, and she took a fistful of his shirt as she murmured, "but what if it's the other way around? What if we got unlucky and I'm carrying our baby?" Her voice would've went unheard by anyone with untrained ears, but Sasuke's fine and sharp hearing caught it without effort. He rubbed the girl's back slowly, hushing her down while being, himself, unable to rest his mind off the possibilities of Sakura being pregnant.

And if she was, only Kami knows what they would do.

"Just let it go for now, Sakura. It's not healthy to dwell on thoughts of something we do not know to be true or not. I think it'd be best not to think about it for now, and wait at least a month before going…" he trailed out, swallowing hard. "Before going to get a pregnancy test," Sakura finished for him, sniffing lightly. Sasuke let a tiny smile creep on his face, before he nodded lightly against her hair. "It's not going to be easy not to think about it, but we'll have to try," he spoke, pulling her away from him to wipe her tear stained cheeks. "Now stop crying, take that frown away and replace it with the nice smile I love to see you wear." No matter how serious his face was, he still sounded tender and jolly in his own little Sasuke way, which was something that made her laugh a bit.

"…That too. Keep doing that," he mumbled, cheeks turning a very light shade of pink as she raise raised a brow at him. "I like your laugh."

Upon hearing this, a wide grin spread across her pink tainted mouth, and she launched herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Her head then buried itself in the crook of his neck, inhaling his manly, mature scent with something else that was only Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. You always did your best to look at the bright side of every obstacle we had to go through. Even in our heated arguments," she whispered, tightening her grip lightly. She smiled against his skin as his arms wounded her waist while his nose brushed her cheek, with his breath puffing against her ear. "I can't lose you, that's why. I want this to keep going. We'll get through anything together, Sakura. Anything."

His quiet, almost inaudible murmur made her stomach bubble with so much warmth and butterflies that she couldn't help but to let her grin grown even wider.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

He grinned lightly. "Yeah."

* * *

And in the end, you might not be the **person** you _were_ when we first met,

but if **I still love you** as _much_ as before, does it **really** _matter_?

* * *

(One Month Later)

* * *

"Clearblue Easy, or First Response Early Result, Sasuke-kun?"

Her boyfriend groaned in response, and she giggled lightly, somehow managing to understand what he'd said during it. "Ugh, I don't know Sakura. Take whichever is the most accurate."

"But they both are really accurate!" she frowned, but then scanned the both pregnancy test boxes again before her frown deepened. "It kinda worries me though. I had my period like, a week before… that incident. And I haven't had it yet." Upon seeing how her eyes narrowed in worry and in fear, Sasuke sighed quietly and grabbed the two boxes out of her hands, before gently grabbing her petite hand with his free one. As they arrived at the counter, he put down the boxes without looking at the cashier, and went to fetch his wallet in his back pocket.

"No, effing way. I hope you're not getting this for yourselves!" a voice exclaimed, gasping in shock.

Both heads of the couple lift up in shock, their eyes widening in horror at the sight of TenTen. "I—we don't—since when do you work here?!" Sakura sputtered out, flushing a deep red color as the bun haired girl stared at them both without blinking. "I've been working here for ages, Sakura! But don't avoid the subject! Did Sasuke get you pregnant?!"

At this, Sasuke noticed a whole lot of heads from the store turning to look at them with wide eyes, and he cursed under his breath before gritting his teeth. "Keep it down, will you? I don't want the whole world to hear of this and start making rumors." TenTen glared in return, before roughly grabbing the boxes and scanning them. "You still didn't answer my question, dumbass," she hissed, putting the pregnancy tests in a small bag. "It's twenty two, ninety five," the girl muttered, glancing at the still lightly flushed Sakura. Sasuke handed her the money before grabbing the bag. "And we don't know. That's why we're getting this. I just forgot the condom one night," TenTen glared at him for this. "It sure as heck wasn't intentional, that I can reassure you," he spat out to the girl.

"TenTen, please, don't freak out right now. For all we know, my period is just irregular this month and—" but the young Sakura was rudely cut off by her best friend. "You _missed_ your period!?" she exclaimed angrily, shooting another glare at Sasuke. "You know, I usually like you, Sasuke, but for getting her pregnant at such a young age and—" this time, Sakura cut her off. "Oh for Kami's sake, TenTen! You know Sasuke-kun wouldn't intentionally do that! I think your emotions are just getting control of you so much you can't listen to your damn common sense."

And with these words said, Sakura roughly grabbed Sasuke by his forearm and stomped out of the store, muttering something about how friends are sometimes too dramatic over things that were not proven to be true. Sasuke, on his part, was a bit baffled by Sakura's outburst, but let himself be dragged nonetheless, all the while trying to ignore everyone else staring at them as they went away.

After a while, his forearm became aching, and he tugged a little to hint at her to slow down a bit, but Sakura did not seem to catch anything. "Sakura, slow down, will you?" he spoke up, his eyes softening a bit as her eyes widen, before snapping to his forearm and widening once more. She released her hold and he almost sighed at the feeling of blood rushing through again. He brought a hand to rub the aching spot, almost having the urge to smile as she apologized quickly and softly. "I—oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun… I got carried away. This is just… It's making me so stressed and angry, and just—ugh!" she trailed out frustratingly, but when her boyfriend pulled her to him, she relaxed, and closed her eyes while wrapping her own arms around him.

"Why don't we find out if you are, or not, pregnant, before you make a big deal out of this?" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura nodded lightly, and let a small smile graze her lips when she looked up at him. "Yeah. It'd probably be smart." Sasuke pecked her forehead before pulling her close again. "But know that no matter what the outcome is, I still love you, and I'll always be there."

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

After a while, Sakura let her arms slip down to her sides again, her soft smile still present on her lips as he released her a well and moved to take her small hand in his large one. The pink haired girl bit her lip, narrowing her eyes to the ground, but as she felt her hand being squeezed twice, she couldn't help but to smile again. "Don't worry," Sasuke said coolly, glancing at her for a few seconds, before he squeezed her hand again. She let his reassurance wash over her, trying to get her mind off the outcome of it all while getting lost in her thoughts so much that she did not realize they'd arrived home.

"Parents aren't here?" Sakura asked quietly, looking in puzzlement at the unlighted house. "I don't see any lights."

Sasuke smiled a little, and shrugged. "They said they were going out to dinner. On top of that, Itachi's gone to Deidara's house to finish their art project," he paused a little, his eyes glinting lightly out of happiness when she laughed and rest her head on his shoulder. "Deidara is the perfectionist in art, after all. Itachi's going to be there for a while. I told him not to procrastinate."

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head lightly, but soon his serious face slowly slipped back on. "You ready?" he asked, turning to face her. She tucked a pink lock of hair behind her ear, and shook her head slowly. "I don't know. Not really. But we have to know now," she murmured, squeezing his hand again.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go find out."

* * *

It's **hard** _times_ like these

that **bring** us _closer_.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had never been so nervous in his life. Never before had his anxiousness reached such a level that he would start fidgeting while counting every single second. Never before had his worry been so strong that it felt as if his ribs would crack by the force of his thumping heart. Never before had this happened to him.

But yet, here he was, sitting stiffly on the edge of his bed, fingers entwined under his chin, while his foot tapped uneasily on the wooden floorboard. His mind was blank, despite the fact he should be frantically thinking of the possibilities of a horrible outcome. He quite frankly could not even think, because of all of these emotions wrecking and hazing his mind as they could not stand to simply boil and furiously run through his heart only.

'…_seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty,…'_ he counted, shutting his eyes again as his foot tapped harder against the ground. Coal eyes scanned from the door, to his window, and he clenched his teeth tightly. _'…twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine,…' _Onyx went from the window to the ground, altering from edgy to sharp, over and over again._ '…thirty-three, thirty-two, thir—'_

"Sasuke-kun?" the angelic voice of his girlfriend called, in a tone that was breathy and fragile, making his head snap up. He eyed her with wide, frantic eyes, and swallowed hard as she fidgeted with her fingers before dragging out a long breath and motioning him to come. The dark haired man could almost swear that he couldn't breathe anymore as he tensely brought himself up from the edge of the bed, his jaw unclenching, and then clenching again. He took slow, cautious steps that looked more like his usual apathetic stride more than the walk of a worried man.

As he rounded the entrance to the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was Sakura. But of course, she naturally stood out with her pink hair, and so it wasn't exactly hard to notice her. The second thing he was aware of was the empty boxes of pregnancy tests, which they'd bought not long ago, lying in the garbage. The last thing he finally became aware of was the pregnancy tests themselves lying side by side in the sink, with Sakura looking down at them with an emotion he could not identify.

"What… are the results?" Sasuke managed to asked, his voice croaking with anxiety.

It was silent, for a while, until Sakura finally breathed in quietly, and then picked up the pregnancy tests to show him. It an almost rude movement, Sakura held the two sticks in front of his face, almost shoving it at him, but Sasuke knew it was more because she was under shock rather than angry. If Sasuke would not have been staring at the little screen of the tests, he would have noticed the way her eyes watered, and the way she bit her lips almost down to the blood.

His eyes were wide, and he swore his heart stopped beating. His mouth was parched, moreover dry, and even as he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. His hand moved on its own to grab the objects, and as they lied flat on his palms, air filled his lungs again, and he finally managed to breathe out, "You're not pregnant."

It was then that he looked up to Sakura to inspect her own reaction carefully, and he found himself surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks. Fat and warm tears. His first instinct what to brush them away, because he thought the truth had somehow hurt her, but when she smiled and launched herself at him, he suddenly understood that the look in her eyes was not one of pain, but rather one of relief. A relief of not being a mother at their age, and of getting rid of all that stress. A relief that she did not have to go through a teenage pregnancy.

Her boyfriend wrapped his strong arms around her, and squeezed her tight against himself, his cheek pressing against her rose pelted hair. He breathed in her scent, and shut his eyes tight while unclenching his previously anxiously tight jaw. "You're not pregnant," Sasuke finally repeated, his tone that was previously raspy now found to be soft and sweet. Reassuring.

Sakura did something like a snort and a huff, but he had definitely felt her smile against his chest. "No, I'm not. Thank Kami," she breathed through soft sobs of happiness. Sasuke chuckled in return, and buried a hand in her locks, the corner of his mouth turning in a smile. "I'm glad you aren't. It would have been a hard time for us if you had been." He paused, sighing against her hair. "It's too early to have kids," he admitted.

Sakura giggled, pulling away to look at him, her giddy smile turning soft as he immediately wiped her tear stained cheeks. "You basically admitted right there that you want to have kids with me later on," she teased, poking his chest. Sasuke shrugged and smirked, humming lightly. "I've already told you I wanted to marry you. What kind of marriage would it be without kids?" he asked casually, making her almost amazed at the way he was so serious and casual about it.

Then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Little mini Sasuke's and Sakura's running around, some hyper and cheery while the others are gloomy and tedious. Yep, we'd be missing out on a ton, there!" Sakura admitted cheerily, nodding in approval.

Silence and a dark glare met her.

"…what?"

"…gloomy and tedious?" Sasuke cautiously asked, his eyes darkening once more.

Sakura grinned. "Would you prefer socially retarded assholes?"

Sasuke frowned. "…No."

And another silence came around.

"You know, to me you're the most sweetest and perfect guy in the world Sasuke-kun. But to others, you have to accept that you pretty much are a socially retarded asshole."

He kept silent, but after a moment, he shrugged.

"Hn."

Sakura knew it was as close to a yes as she could get.

-

-

"_Well if I'm the socially retarded asshole, you're the temperamental bitch."_

…

…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

* * *

_lol. Sorry for the time it took to come out, I was incredibly busy. But since today I'm real tired and probably will spend the rest of my time either in bed and on my laptop, or playing video games, you can be sure that I'll work on the updates a bit. :)_

_Now, I hope you enjoyed!_

_Review, please!_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	14. The First Love Letter

_Hiii! I know, long time no see. There's no explanation to give though, I'm just busy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen: The First Love Letter**

-

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive._

_Now I only waste it dreaming of you._

-

* * *

Flowers, chocolates, sweet whispers, gentle touches, tender kisses, love letters… nyah! I love everything that love brings when you are in its grasp! Being in love, it's the greatest feeling in the world! Feeling like you're flying when you're in the presence of that special someone, and like you could just lose yourself in those eyes all day… oh! and we can't forget the butterflies in the stomach that make you feel so good, but sick in the same time!

I can't believe after a year of being together, Sasuke-kun still has such an amazing effect on me…

Well, I can't say that I don't have the same effect on Sasuke-kun either. –giggles- I don't know if he's aware of the fact that I notice how he shudders every time I kiss him by surprise, or how his body seems to melt under my touch. And every time I say those three little words, I can always catch the sparkle of pure happiness and delight that glimmers in his orbs. He loves to hear me confess how much I love him. I can see it. It makes him happy, makes him feel important.

It makes me feel the same way when he does the same.

Is this true love? Or is it a puppy love that will fade with time?

Shikamaru writes little love notes to Ino on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Naruto buys Hinata flowers each Friday. Neji wears the bracelet TenTen fabricated for him every single day.

Sasuke-kun and I don't do those things.

-

Does this mean our love is not true?

-

…

…

**Friday night**

**at the train station**

…

…

"Hey, come on Sasuke! We don't have all day!" one of her boyfriend's soccer team mates called out, his voice cheery and almost teasing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, briefly turning his head to glare at his comrade, before he turned back to look at Sakura, whom was smiling giddily. "You know, they're right. You should go. We both know they're not going to go without their star player, but it's no reason to keep them waiting," she said, grinning lightly when he scowled a bit. "In a hurry to get rid of me, Sakura?" he retorted playfully, intertwining their fingers. Sakura giggled, squeezing his hands before she kissed his nose lightly. "You know that if I had the choice, I'd make you stay. But I know how much your team needs you, and how much you love to play," she whispered softly, her giddy smile turning tender.

His gaze softened, and he let go of her hands, only to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. The movement had made her stumble against his chest, and she laughed lightly before she slipped her arms around his neck. Her smile grew when he leaned his forehead against her own, and her eyes slipped shut while his did as well. "Hm." The sound slipped out of his mouth, which made her eyes flutter open, and Sakura almost laughed again, before being cut off by his lips pressing against hers firmly. She was a bit taken off guard, but she kissed him back nonetheless, while trying to pull herself as close as possible.

A smile struggled to make its way to her lips when his comrades started whistling and giving cat calls, and it gave in when he tightened his arms around her and lifted her off her feet, while keeping his lips on hers. She smiled amusingly in their kiss, a light giggle soon following when he smirked against her lips. Finally, as they broke apart, he settled her back on the ground, but kept his arms tightly around her. Her arms unwrapped from around his neck, and instead, she placed her hands on his shoulder and rested her head on his chest, her soft smile growing when he pecked the top of her head.

"Come on, lovebirds! Break it off! Hinata and I didn't even take that much time to say goodbye! We gotta go, or we'll be late!" That was Naruto, this time. If you ignored his words, he sounded genuinely happy for the both of them, and he didn't seem to mind the fact they were taking their time to say their farewells.

"I love you," she heard him murmur softly. The butterflies came flying in a frenzy, her heart skipped a beat and fluttered, and she could also almost feel her figure melting against his own. For some reason, she knew that her reaction had evoked a smile from Sasuke, but she did not look up to check. Instead, she settled on replying to his confession with one of her own. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." He sighed contently against her hair, and she laughed lightly before slowly pulling back. "Come on, you gotta go," his girlfriend said, clasping her hands behind her back. Sasuke nodded lightly, before he took a step forward, bent down and kissed her forehead, and then bid her goodbye. She walked him walk away to his team mates, a big smile plastered on her lips, remaining throughout his departure, even as the bus rolled away.

"Bye, Sakura-chan! See you in a week!" she heard Naruto call out, while he waved his hands in farewell through his open window. She laughed and waved back, all the while wishing the team good luck with their final game. The pinkette was persuaded that they would win, since after all, Naruto and Sasuke were the best high school soccer players of their country. She's seen their team play several times before, and she could safely conclude that they were good. Better than good! They were excellent!

As the bus was out of her sight, Sakura's smile faded a little, but then came back when she suddenly fetched out her phone. She dialed the number of her blonde best friend, grinning when she turned and started walking back home. "Yeah, Ino? Meet me at the house with the girls, alright? We got a full week to ourselves, with no boys! Which means that we can watch all the chick flicks we want, while eating delicious junk food!" She laughed when Ino squealed and promised her to be there soon, with both Hinata and TenTen.

She then ended the call, and the picture of Sasuke and herself appeared as the background of her cell phone, making her smile softly. Her boyfriend was behind her, with his arms wrapped tight around her middle section, and he had her off the floor. The Sakura on the picture was surprised but laughing and seemingly trying to struggle out of his surprise embrace. The part she loved most about this picture was the look on Sasuke's face as he held onto her. His lips were twisted upwards in a rare tender smile, and his gaze was the most loving she'd ever seen in a picture of them.

She stared at the picture a little longer, before finally shutting her phone and making her way home.

* * *

Oh the _chemistry_ between **us**

could **destroy** this whole _place_.

* * *

"So, which one first? _Just like heaven _or_ Cinderella story_?" Ino cheerily asked the girls, grinning while she held up both movies in her hands. The three girls seemed to contemplate for a little bit, eyes switching back and forth from one movie to the other, before TenTen finally raised a finger and pointed to the first movie. "I think that movie's really sweet," she confessed, smiling sweetly. "I mean, the whole gradually falling in love with each other without being able to touch. It proves love isn't only about the physical things," she went on, nodding in agreement with herself.

"Both also do not really believe in love anymore, it makes it a little sad for a while…" Hinata murmured shyly while playing with her hair. Sakura laughed in return and nodded as well, humming in agreement. "I very much love _Just like heaven_, it's just a must to watch it first. So romantic…" she sighed dreamily. Ino laughed as well, and then nodded in cheerfulness. She put the movie in before quickly popping on the couch with her girlfriends, stealing the chip in TenTen's hand. "Hey! That was mine!" the brunette complained.

"Sorry, babe," Ino cheekily retorted.

Sakura, however, was unable to listen to her friend's conversation as he vibrating cell phone caught her attention. She fetched it out of her pocket, her frown turning into a grin when she saw who it was from. The text message read: **'Sakura-chan! We just got here, and luckily, we weren't late! You should see the hotel here, though! It's like we're freaking kings! It's amazing!' **Smiling, she pressed on the reply button and started typing up, before she closed her phone again and turned her gaze to the playing movie, while listening to her friends as well.

'**That's great! Send me a pic? I miss you guys.'**

Five minutes later, her phone vibrated again, and Ino laughed. "Texting Sasuke, already?" she teased, grinning in amusement. Sakura shook her head in reply and stuck her tongue out. "Naruto, actually. Says the hotel is amazing, so I asked him to send a pic."

"And? Is it?"

Sakura shrugged. "Haven't opened the text yet, cause' you disturbed me." Ino laughed in return, then scooted closer so she could be able to see it as well. The pinkette proceeded to open the message, and they were shocked in return. "Are you kidding? That can't be it!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes widening once more as she scanned the faces on the pics. "Hell, that _is_ it. It's them alright. And their bags are all settled inside the room. Christ! They're being treated royalty!" There was a tinge of jealousy in her voice, but Sakura could understand why.

The room was too beautiful for words.

She was about to hit the reply button before another picture was sent to her. She opened it as well, and her shocked eyes had been reduced to tenderness as she took in the scene. This one was only of Naruto and Sasuke, in their soccer uniform. Naruto was grinning, as usual, and had his arm slung around Sasuke's shoulder, while his other hand formed a peace sign. Sasuke, for once, didn't seem to be so aloof. In fact, he seemed like quite a content, relaxed boy, which was something rare to capture in pictures when he wasn't with her.

With the photo, there was a text that read: '**The two most wonderful men you will ever meet in your life. :) Love you, Saku-chan! :D And the teme misses you already! He sends you cyber kisses. ;)'**

Ino smiled, and the two others, who had sneaked up to take a look at the picture, were smiling as well. It was Ino who spoke first, as usual. "That's a really nice picture, you know. For once, they actually look like best friends," she commented, her smiling growing when she saw Sakura's gaze falter in tenderness. "Yeah," she agreed softly. She then closed the message and picture, but as soon as she was about to flip her phone shut, her friends gasped.

"Oh my god! That picture is adorable! Sakura, when did you take this? I never saw it!" TenTen excitedly questioned, while stealing the phone out of her best friend's hands. Sakura laughed as the three girls closed up to look at the picture and squealed. "It's so cute! Do you have any others that we have not seen?!" Sakura grinned, and then took her phone while sitting back on the couch. She motioned for her friends to come around her, and they did, all beaming like lovely fools.

"I have a lot of pictures you haven't seen, they're in my drawer, in my room," and as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Ino had sprung up to her feet and dashed towards her room.

She came back a few minutes, but Sakura was confused to see she had not only found the pictures, but also a paper that she had never seen before. Ino was squealing things and asking about the paper, and all Sakura understood were the two words 'love letter'.

But she did not remember ever _getting_ a love letter from Sasuke.

* * *

I _wanna_ be the **only** hand

you need to **hold** on _to_.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what this is? It's a love letter, Kami!" Ino laughed while her rosy headed friend took the paper from her hands.

"That's the thing, Ino! I never got a love letter from Sasuke before!" Sakura retorted back, emerald scanning the page. Her eyes widened slightly as she confirmed the fact this was indeed Sasuke's writing, and his signature at the bottom. "I don't get it. You said you found it in my drawer. I only put the things that I treasure in there, and yet I never came across this in my _life_." Ino grinned before she stole the paper from her hands, making Sakura yelp in surprise. She then glared hard and outstretched her hand in a silent demand to give it back.

"Ha! No way! I'm so reading this, Sakura. In fact, I think all of us should know the contents!" The blonde winked at the others and laughed as the pinkette blushed and gritted her teeth. "Have you no sense of privacy?!" she hissed, launching to get the letter back. But it was no use, because Ino was pretty good at dodging hits and grasps. She had acquired that ability over the years of being friends with her three best buddies.

"_Once upon a time, when I was seven years old, I met this girl in a raging storm. She was annoying. But she was pretty. She reminded me of a delicate flower that needed protection. My protection. So I took her home, away from that storm. At first, I found her to be no different from any other girl. The blushing and the stammering was annoying, but it was not long before you became different from all the others, that night. I remember you getting along with everybody in my family. They all loved you, and you were one polite little girl. You had been raised with good manners, which was a surprising thing for the people of our time. You became so enticing, so intriguing. Different._

"_I think the moment I fell in love with you (yes, even at that age), was when you hugged me tightly, genuinely, and thanked me for taking care of you and saving you from that big, bad storm. Your actions were not fangirly and obsessive, like all the other girls I'd met in my life. No, they were genuine._

"_And then our mom's were best friends the very next day. That meant we were basically going to grow up seeing each other every day. Which we did. And faster that I can remember, this little seven year old girl that I knew grew up into a beautiful teenager. For a long time, I was frightened to the bone about telling her how I felt, and I could not act upon my thoughts, even as she went and dated other boys. All I really wanted to do was to punch the lights out of every date she ever had, and to kiss her like there was no tomorrow, just to show them that she was mine. I loved her. Every single inch of her, physically and emotionally._

"_Then one day, we kissed. Or rather, I was the one who kissed her. And she kissed me back. And that's how everything started: our relationship. She was amazing. Blowing me away with every single touch, every little glance, every delicate kiss… oh, I was under her spell. I had always loved her throughout our years together, but never in my life had I felt a love as strong as the one I felt when I was in her presence. Never before had I loved her as much as I did before. This girl, no, this __woman__… she was my everything. My whole world—the one who made me feel complete._

"_It has been a year now, that our relationship has started. And although we might go separate paths at the end of this year, I am not planning on letting her go. She is the woman I have shared everything with, and the woman that I cannot live without. She is the woman that I would hope to one day call my wife. She is the woman that captured the entirety of my heart. _

"_I love her with everything that I have, and nothing will ever change that. Not even our occasional heated fights._

_Her name?_

_Sakura Haruno._

_You, in others words._

"_With love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Silence took over the room for a while, but it was not filled with tension. It was rather filled with unspoken happiness and excited emotions. And one person in particular was under extreme shock and awe on top of the happiness that bubbled in warmth in her stomach.

Sakura could not believe what Sasuke had written to her.

Sasuke, the star soccer player of their school.

Sasuke, Konoha's heartthrob and ex-bachelor.

Sasuke, the guy that every girl in her school wants!

Sasuke, the male that every guy in her school admires.

_Sasuke Uchiha_ had written her a freaking **love letter**.

Kami, the world is ending.

* * *

all that **she** _wants_

is to **hear** that _you_ miss her

when _she's_ not **around**.

* * *

It was around eleven thirty when the girls fell asleep during a movie. Sakura had been a little surprised, given how she was not tired in the least, and yet the others looked exhausted. But after thinking about it for a bit, she concluded that she could not blame them for doing so, since her three best friends had been especially busy lately.

Ino was president of the school, and so it was only natural she was feeling a bit overwhelmed at this time of year. The time where everybody started talking about graduation and organizing everything about it. She knew that the blonde had been making a lot of calls to places lately, and since everybody seemed to be slacking off, she was caught up doing all the work herself. It was only because her boyfriend, Shikamaru, was kind enough to lend a very helpful hand that she had not died of exhaustion yet.

TenTen, on the other hand, had been very busy with all the sports team she was in. The girl loved sports almost more than she loved her boyfriend Neji. It was the season for the games and finals, and so it was only natural she was exhausted with all the practice she was doing lately. Sakura bet that the pressure of examiners evaluating her to see if she had what it took to enter their college was probably not helping out either.

Hinata herself had been busy lately. Usually, the girl was pretty free of anything, with the exception of homework and projects. But she was naturally talented in school, and so it was never a problem to finish projects and homework early. Although what kept her busy in these times was her family, and the drama they brought along every day. Since Hinata was the heiress of her clan, a lot of pressure was put on her to solve the problems. Many fights had been going on in these past few weeks, and a lot of them included the fact that Naruto and Hinata were dating. Sakura had once seen the shy girl heatedly arguing with her father about how he had no right to talk about her boyfriend so crudely when he didn't know him at all. And her father would reply that he knew enough about Naruto to see that he was irresponsible, reckless and dim-witted. This was all she had permitted to see before walking away.

Sakura smiled sadly, and brushed a lock out of the purple haired girl's face, feeling a little guilty and miserable for her, because she knew herself she would not be able to stand her parents trying to control her love life. But Hinata only smiled in her sleep, shifting lightly on the couch she had been sleeping on, before she softly murmured Naruto's name. Her whisper brought a sweet smile to Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed softly after a while, and then noticed the pictures at the corner of the table. The pictures that the girls had wanted to see, and which they had squealed over not too long ago. Slowly, trying not to make noise, she shifted and took the pictures, all the while taking the controller beside them so she could turn off the TV. She then brought the photos to her lap and smiled softly, flipping through them to pass the time and remind her of her boyfriend that she already missed.

The first was a picture that Naruto had taken at school without them knowing. Sakura had her arms thrown around his neck, and from the way he body was positioned, it was obvious that she had launched herself in his arms. Sasuke was smiling lightly as he was receiving the girl in his arms, seemingly steadying her on her feet so she would not fall. The picture was sweet, Sakura thought. If you ignored all the jealous glares that she was getting from fangirls, there was a sweet harmony that lingered around them. She liked that.

The second picture was one that Naruto took, once again. Both Sasuke and herself had fallen asleep next to each other against a cherry blossom tree at their school ground. Sakura's head was lying on Sasuke's shoulder, and his head was titled alongside hers, while their hands were intertwined. Although now that she looked closer, she was pretty sure Sasuke was not asleep, but rather relaxing with his eyes closed. Growing up with him, she knew how he looked when he was asleep, and this was definitely not it.

The third picture she had taken herself, and it was one that always made her giggle, no matter how very simple it was. Sakura had her arm extended to take a picture of them both, and she remembered clicking on it right when she unexpectedly kissed his cheek. The result was this picture, where her lips pressed on his cheek, and where Sasuke looked shocked. There was no mistaking the small blush staining his cheeks as well. Sakura smiled and giggled to herself, stroking his face before she flipped pictures.

The fourth was one that automatically made her features soften. Sasuke taking pictures of them happened, of course, but on very rare occasions. This was one that he had taken not too long ago, and seeing it brought back memories of that time. The Sakura on the picture was sleeping peacefully, and her hair was disheveled. When taking a closer look, you could see that her lips were a little bruised, and that there was a small reddish spot on her neck, courtesy of Sasuke no doubt. Sasuke was holding her to him, with her back pressed tightly to his naked chest, while his lips were pressed against her hair. His eyes were a little sleepy, but they mostly held fondness, happiness and delight. No doubt, this picture was taking on a morning after they'd had sex, judging from the way both were evidently naked. This would explain the tiredness on her sleeping face, and the happily exhausted look Sasuke held in his orbs.

And as she flipped to look at another picture, her phone vibrated on the table, and Sakura jumped lightly. She hurriedly grabbed it and walked into another room, before smiling as she saw who was calling. Giggling to herself, she happily took the call.

"Sasuke-kun, how'd you know I was awake?"

She could almost feel him smirking on the other end.

-

"_I had a feeling you were."_

_-

* * *

_

I can't help rereading Sasuke-kun's love letter now! I mean, even though I always kind of knew Sasuke-kun wasn't ever really the type to do extremely cheesy stuff, I had never let my hopes down on getting something of the sort. And now that I have it, I just can't stop looking at it!

It's so freaking romantic!

But I can't thank him in person before he comes back from the soccer finals, which is sad. But I guess not, in a sense, because it gives me more time to think of how to thank him, if you know what I mean. –winkwinkwink-

-giggles-

Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun is in for a treat. A very good, _smexy_, **loving** treat.

-

No doubt he's gonna love it.

* * *

_Yeahh, so sorry for the late update. Like, extremely late. When did I last update, like, three months ago? o.0 I don't know. too long. shit man. XD_

_I got my hair done though! but im a little freaked out right now because I just took a shower and while I was, the water was a bit dirtied by the color of my dye, if you know what I mean. I've had it dyed before, but it never did that! So I'm a bit worried it lost its color... but maybe not. Do you guys know if that's normal? o.0_

_Whatevs. Ohh, and I saw New Moon. I thought it was okay. The only fantastic part about it was seeing Jacob shirtless. Hmmm… -gives bedroom eyes to Taylor Lautner- LOL._

_Okay, okay, I'll stop ranting. :P_

Please leave a review! :)

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	15. The First Accident

_Hi gaiz, I'm back. :3_

_I don't have much to say, except thank you to Nameless Blossom for giving me the idea for this chapter. I thought it would be interesting, so here it goes! Be prepared for a lot of drama!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The First Accident**

-

_And the boy who seems so unbreakable_

_collapsed as he nearly lost her._

-

* * *

Ever since my parent's death from that tragic car accident happened, I've always been a little freaked out about having one myself. I haven't been able to touch the steering wheel of a car ever since then. I think Sasuke understands, though, so he doesn't really mind doing the driving all the time.

I've once heard that every 12 minutes, somebody dies from a car crash. And at every 14 seconds, someone is injured because of a car accident.

It's not very reassuring to hear that. Not in the freaking least.

But the thing I hate most about this is that my parent's weren't even at fault. It was some other person's fault. That other person was pissed drunk and stupid enough to think he could be able to drive home.

Yeah, that didn't turn out well. _At all._

Drunk driving... it never bothered me that much until now. Not that I was for it before, but I just didn't really care as much as I should have. I figured that hey, this won't happen to me, so whatever.

-

And then my parents died.

-

…

…

**Saturday night**

**at Naruto's apartment**

…

…

It was getting hot in the room, but Sakura barely noticed. She had after all drank quite a few strong shots and fruity mixes, which had made her more than a little tipsy.

She was drunk.

And then there was the feeling of Sasuke's body against hers while they ground together on the dance floor of the living room that weirdly took away her senses, making her unaware of what was really happening around her.

That made her drunk on him.

Either way, she was drunk off something, and that something made it impossible for her to really notice how heated the room was, or how sweat dampened her hair. A rosy blush colored her cheeks, but no one could really tell if it was from the heat of the room or from the intense grinding with her longtime boyfriend.

Droplets of perspiration slid down her eyebrows that were frowning as she concentrated on the body behind hers, feeling the hips of her man glued to her own, his pelvis sliding deliciously against her bottom. However, the concentrated frown was quickly replaced with a drunken smile as she felt his nose nuzzle her damp hair, while one of his hands slid to her front so he could stroke her flat tummy. Enjoying the fiery feeling that his touches brought, she could not help but to snake her arm behind her and grip his neck.

The man did not seem to be very surprised. He seemed rather pleased, really.

Taking the opportunity, Sasuke pressed his face alongside hers, brushing his mouth against her jawline, and a smirk passed his lips when she tried to bring him closer while turning her head to face his. Their mouths met as she did so, and it was a gentle brush of the lips at first, before the heat and the need took over.

His strong arms imprisoned her in a hold so tight that she was basically crushed against him, but Sakura gave no sign of complaining, nor any expression of pain. Teeth and tongues met passionately, trying to prove who was dominant and who would submit, attempting to steal the breath out of their body. The hands roamed and gripped forcefully, and the pair was delighted when groans or moans escaped the lips of their victim.

Feeling that the dance floor was not a place for this, Sasuke slowly pushed her backwards until they reached a secluded wall. It was only when her back hit a hard, wooden-like substance that she realized he'd been leading her out all along. Something like a laugh tried to pass her lips, but it was rudely cut off as Sasuke cupped her face and planted his lips roughly on hers again. She returned his needy kiss without any hesitance while wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding her pelvis against his.

A breathless groan left his lips at that.

"You tease..." he hissed, breaking away from the kiss.

She grinned lightly and tried to bring him back into another lip-lock, but he had already put her down to take a step back. "Sasuke-kun!" she whined, pouting as she stumbled against him. "Sakura-chan wants to play!" A hand trailed to the hem of his pants. "...Sakura-chan wants to play a game that doesn't need any clothes...!"

Heat sparked in his groin at the thought, but Sasuke forced himself to push her away again. "Not here, you idiot!" he growled, frowning at her.

Drunk as he was, he could certainly never bring himself to take her against a wall publicly, where everyone could see. Whether it was believable or not, Sasuke would rather prefer to keep the sex in privacy. Sex in public places where chances to get caught would be high was fine, sometimes preferable, really, but having sex in public? Before the eyes of everyone? No, he would not stand for that.

"But it's not like anyone would notice..." she slurred in his ear, licking the shell of it. A drunken giggle then passed her lips as he tilted his head away and settled his hands on her waist.

"Sakura..." he warned quietly, his eyes then slipping shut as she started going down to his neck with a trail of quick hot kisses.

It felt good to him, those kisses. It ignited that spark inside of him more and more, and so being as drunk as he was, he began caring less and less about the fact that people would see them if they went at it. She must have noticed, because she had instantly backed _him_ up against the wall this time. Her hand went to caress that growing bulge through his pants, and the movement felt so good to him that he could not help hissing out.

He wasn't exactly sure what happened next. Everything was sort of blurry. But he did remember that at one point, she stopped stroking him outside his pants, and had decided to dive a hand _in_ his pants. All that followed were moments of heated want and passion, sure strokes and silent, refrained groans of satisfaction.

The only thing he remembered last was how he had switched their position, and had gotten himself ready to really get it on. But as he took a look at the face of his lover, his face went blank.

...she was asleep.

"For the love of..." he trailed out with a frustrated sigh, and then looked down at himself. "Well, fuck it," he muttered, cradling the girl in his arms before he silently took them both upstairs, ignoring the stares that were given to them.

As he reached Naruto's bedroom, he knocked on the door to make sure the room wasn't already occupied, and as he got no reply, he let himself in. Sasuke then walked over the bed and deposited Sakura on the bed with extreme care and caution. He then noted to himself that the girl probably wouldn't have woken up to a concert anyway, given that she looked so deeply passed out.

Placing a kiss to her forehead, Sasuke stood from the bed and winced, hissing in pain at the throbbing of his member in his pants. "God damnit, I'm going to have to take care of this somehow," he growled under his breath. His eyes widened in shock at the realization of something, and was then quiet, for a moment, before he sighed in defeat.

"Guess we'll have to do it the old way," he mumbled to himself, giving it one last look before he slipped off his pants and tumbled on the bed with caution, seeing as he did not want to hurt his sleeping girlfriend. Giving it a final thought and another sigh, Sasuke wrapped one arm securely around Sakura's waist, buried his face in her hair, closed his eyes, and slipped a hand under his boxers.

But before he started, he grinned in the moonlight. "At least I have some memories to serve me, and not some wild imagination," he murmured to himself.

And then he lost himself in self-brought pleasure.

* * *

Being with **you** makes **me** _believe_

that _heaven_ is **real**

* * *

"TEME!"

The voiced boomed so loudly into the small room that Sasuke could not help but to spring up in shock, eyes wild with caution. But as he noticed Naruto at the entrance, his stiff shoulders relaxed, and he frowned."What's the deal, Naruto?" he grumped, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Looking over to the clock at the bedside table, he realized he had not even slept half an hour.

"What do you mean what's the deal? You told me to get you guys at ten, so you could go home!" Naruto exclaimed.

With a groan, Sasuke fell back into the bed. "Naruto..." he warned in a low hiss. "I'm still really drunk. I can't drive," he muttered, stroking his temples a bit.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, I know drinking and driving is stupid, but we both know that you're the best driver there is."

His best friend groaned in denial. "Sakura hates it when I drink and drive after just one beer, you know that. She gets freaked out."

A pause took place for a moment, but then Naruto sighed. "You know, she's passed out. She won't know about it."

Turning over to his side so he could watch his sleeping girlfriend, he frowned. "No. I'll just call a cab," he said quietly.

The blonde raised a brow. "And your car?"

"I'll get it tomorrow."

Naruto shrugged again. "Alright, whatever man, it's your call," he said, before nodding at him and walking out of the room.

Sasuke took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of the bed, seeing as he was still sleepy, but soon, he managed to get himself up. Grabbing his cell phone on the nightstand, Sasuke yawned while dialing one of the few cab numbers he knew.

Rubbing his aching forehead, Sasuke waited for somebody to pick up the line, and he grew irritated after the second ring. His head pounded, he couldn't see straight, he felt very dizzy, and he just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed, with Sakura in his arms. Groaning a bit, he muttered curses under his breath, but cut himself off as somebody finally answered.

It took a moment for him to concentrate on the lady's words, seeing as he was still drunk.

"Hello? Is anybody on the line?"

Sasuke softly mumbled something in reply, but the words went almost misheard. "Could you repeat that, please? I didn't catch what you said," the lady patiently replied.

Taking a slow intake of breath, the raven haired man finally managed to pull himself together. "I need a cab to take me to the Uchiha compound." He sighed and rubbed his forehead again. "I'm at Uzumaki Naruto's house. I suppose you know where it is?"

The woman on the other end of the line snorted. "Hell will freeze over when there comes a day that someone in this village does not know where he lives," she mumbled.

Sasuke merely grunted in reply.

"Make it quick," he muttered sternly, before ending his call.

And then he promptly fell back onto the bed, groaning at the mix of his intense headache and his slurred senses. Sasuke knew that this only meant one thing: he was still incredibly drunk, but it seemed the hangover of his early drinks was currently kicking in.

_Fuck hangovers. I hate them, _Sasuke hissed in his mind.

* * *

& I don't **need** _nobody_ else cause'

you _gave_ me love like **nobody** can.

* * *

"You're Uchiha Sasuke?"

Said boy nodded his head, and then jerked it in the direction of Sakura, who was pressing limply at his side. "Help me get her in," Sasuke nearly snapped at the taxi driver.

"Of course," the other replied.

Carefully, he stabilized Sakura on her feet and waited till the other man arrived before he tried as slowly as possible to carry her over to the car's door. Normally, he wouldn't have asked for help, since he was a strong man and perfectly capable to bring her himself, but since he was drunk, he was unstable on his feet himself.

Sasuke ended up proving himself right to ask for help as he nearly tumbled to the ground, his lover saved from any injury as the taxi driver held her back gently. Growling under his breath, he tried to stabilize himself again, but ended up leaning on a lamp post for support.

"Would you like me to get her in while you try to catch your senses again?" the old man asked.

Sasuke took a moment, but then nodded and brought a hand to cup his burning forehead. "Damn," he whispered under his breath. "I think I'm more drunk than I thought I was."

But nonetheless, Sasuke ignored that fact while he breathed in and out slowly to calm himself down. After a short while, he finally stood stably on his feet again and made his way to enter the taxi. He hadn't even properly opened the door yet before the driver asked him if he was alright.

"M'fine. Just drive," he mumbled roughly.

"Could you be any snappier?" a female voice giggled from beside him. He didn't fail to notice how her words were slurry as well.

Onyx eyes snapped wide open in shock, and as Sasuke turned his head to face the owner of the voice, his nearly black orbs met emerald ones.

"...Sakura."

She smiled, a little lopsidedly. "Surprised I'm awake?"

"...yes," he responded, frowning a little. "You were passed out pretty hard."

The pinkette giggled again, and he didn't fail to notice the way her eyes dropped halfway shut in drunken awareness. "Sorry. Guess we never got to finish what we started, right?"

A smirk found its way to his lips. "We can always pick it up from where we left, when we get to our house..."

This time, Sakura was unable to hold back her full laughter from escaping. "Sasuke-kun! You always say 'our house' like it belongs to us! Remember that it isn't! It belongs to Uchiha's. Not to a Haruno like me. Or just to one Uchiha only, like you."

She was rambling, something she always did when she was drunk, but Sasuke found it more amusing than annoying.

"Hn."

She grinned a little, then. "It's cute, though, that you already call it our home."

He turned to smile at her, but a bright light behind Sakura caught his eye instead. Sasuke didn't even have time to fully turn around behind the impact of the crash came. All he saw was the car hitting Sakura's side at full force, before his head was thrown backwards against the window, efficiently knocking him out cold.

But before he blacked out, he could have sworn to have heard Sakura let out a painful scream.

* * *

**Forever** and _ever_, we'll be here _together_

& _nothing_ can ever take that **away**.

* * *

"_...unk... errible... rash... rvive..."_

"_...essed... that... most...azing..."_

The soft talk between the two nurses was like a low buzzing sound to him, and although he did not understand what they the topic of their chat was, it had awoken him.

For a moment, Sasuke almost just wanted to growl at them to go away, as he was still incredibly tired, and he felt sore everywhere. But then the images of his last moments with Sakura in the cab, and her agonizing scream, came rushing back into his mind, and the reminder made him snap his eyes open in wild worry. He sprung up on his bed with a shout of terror, his lover's name leaving his mouth so frighteningly that the nurses could not help but to narrow their eyes in awe.

Sasuke's head pounded, loudly and intensely, but he knew it was not from the drinks he had the night before. He didn't exactly care anyway.

As he brought up a hand to his aching and bandaged head, he turned to sharply face the two nurses with a glare so demanding that they were taken aback. "...Where is Sakura?"

He spoke in a tone that was quiet, but so, so damn furious.

"Uchiha-san, you shouldn't be moving so fast after you've just woken up, you have hit your head pretty hard–"

"Where is Sakura?" he repeated, his voice a little louder, but his tone still so infuriatingly impatient.

"Uchiha-san–" the second nurse started to say, reaching to grab his shoulder.

But she was rudely cut off by Sasuke slapping her hand away, his gaze now wild.

"_Where the hell is Sakura?!_" he raged savagely.

"She's in the extensive care ward, Uchiha-san–" the first nurse started to say.

And yet she didn't even have time to tell him that he was not allowed to enter that part of the hospital, because he had already thrown off the bed covers and rushed out of he room in a pace that reveled he was maddened out of his damn mind.

To anyone, he would've simply appeared angry. But when Naruto caught sight of Sasuke trudging towards the extensive care ward with shaking limbs and a wild look in his eyes, he could tell that Sasuke was also scared of what he might see.

After all, people were only sent to the extensive care ward when their situation didn't look good.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, hoping that he would hold him back from causing much unneeded ruckus. But he was not shocked when Sasuke didn't even flinch. In fact, he was ready to bet that his best friend hadn't even heard his call.

The Uchiha was long gone into a world of worry and wavering hopes.

"Sasuke! You can't go there!" Naruto shouted after him, before biting his lip as the outcome remained the same. Muttering curses under his breath, the blonde sighed out a frustrated breath before he started trotting to his best friend.

_That damn selfish bastard, he's going to exhaust himself! There's no way he can walk around in a state like this! _The knuckle-headed boy thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

He found himself to be right when he turned at the corner he'd seen his friend disappeared, and found him there on the wall, panting like a madman. And the more Naruto approached him, the more he became aware of how bad his state was. He was shaking, shuddering, his bandages were stained red, and he looked like he was ready to fall down.

"Sasuke..." he murmured quietly, reaching to hesitantly touch his shoulder.

He only found himself shocked as his best friend still found the strength to violently shrug him off. The raven haired man then muttered at him to go away, and cringed as he pushed away from the wall and kept a hand on it. He let out a deep, panted breath, before starting to limp towards the ward where his lover would be found.

"Kami, what the hell are you–" But Naruto cut himself short as he saw Sasuke stumbling to his knees, a groan of pain leaving his lips at that. He ran to his friend, narrowing his eyes in sadness at the sight of his furiously determined face and saddened thinned lips.

"Naruto... I have to... Sakura... I have to know..." The Uchiha's voice was croaking at the end, like he was unable to really say what he wanted to say. He turned his head away, and then lowered it. "...alive... she has to be... she _needs_ to be... okay..."

_Now wait a damn second–is he... is he crying?!_

"Sasuke...?" he called quietly, turning to see his face.

To his surprise, Sasuke was not crying, even if he sounded like it. His face was twisted into immense pain that Naruto knew was not from his injuries. His best friend was hurt emotionally. So much that he sounded like he was crying, and was no doubt holding back those tears. So much that he was pushing himself past his limit to reassure himself he was freaking out for nothing. That she was okay. That she would live on.

Sasuke... Sasuke loved Sakura.

Sasuke **loves** Sakura.

Deeply. Maddeningly. Passionately.

With all of his god damn heart.

And he'd be damned if he lost her.

"Come on, Sasuke... I'll help you get to her."

* * *

**Don't** _fall_ for someone you **can** live _with_.

Fall for _someone_ you **can't** live without.

* * *

"How long has he been here?" a female voice asked quietly, in a tone filled with gentleness and awe.

"Ever since he came into her room two days ago. He never left her side once," a male replied.

"Not even to go eat or to go to the bathroom?" she questioned, raising a brow.

"Well, okay, yeah. Bathroom wise, he's left her side for a moment. But he never went to get any food. Someone always has to go bring it to him."

They observed the sleeping man who held his lover's hand in his own, while his head was burrowed in the sheets. Half of his face remained uncovered by his hair, reveling to them his tired and weary features. Apparently, Sasuke was against the idea of sleeping as well, probably in hopes of being there and awake once Sakura would herself.

"It's a sad thing that she might not survive. After all, the drunken driver that caused this terrible crash had hit her side full on. I'm actually surprised that she didn't die on the spot. She should have," the honey eyed woman murmured silently.

The grey haired man beside her smiled under his mask, before turning his attention back to the couple. "She's one of the luckiest now. And what a good thing that is... Sasuke would have been completely devastated." His eyes narrowed down in sadness, and so did Tsunade's. "He could still be, if she does not survive."

"She will," a new voice called, their words firm, but quiet.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade turned to look at the newcomer, only to see Naruto leaning against the door frame with crossed arms, his soft eyes gazing at the couple. "Sasuke won't let her die."

Slowly, the honey eyed woman smiled. "Yes. Sasuke would rather kill himself than to stand and watch her die."

As if on cue, Sasuke woke from his sleep with a startled jolt, and he took a moment before regaining his senses and taking in the surroundings. He noticed the others in the room shortly after, but said nothing to acknowledge them. Instead, he focused his attention entirely on the pinkette on the bed whom was still stuck in a coma.

Naruto smiled at his devoted attitude, and then glanced at Tsunade and Kakashi, who nodded in return before exiting the room.

"I brought you some food, teme."

"Not hungry," the other replied in a quiet murmur.

Naruto sighed. "You haven't eaten ever since last night, Sasuke."

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke repeated in a firmer tone, throwing him an indignant glance over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," his best friend exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll just put it on the table side, if ever you're hungry later on. Hinata-chan made onigri, and I put some tomatoes in there."

Silence met him.

Naruto could only spare him a sad glance before he left the room.

* * *

**&** I swear that **I** _would_

_die_ for **you**.

* * *

_Yeahh, done. Uhmm, so I've got about five chapters left before the end, I think. Maybe more. It depends._

_But I hope you enjoyed this one! It's kinda sad, and really angsty and a bit tragic, but I guarantee things will look up for the next chapter. :)_

_...Which is The First Proposal, by the way. ;)_

_Okii. I'm off now._

_Bai bai. :D_

_P.s. Chapter 482... EPIC REUNION. Can't wait for the next chappie... which is coming out on my birthday! :D_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	16. The First Proposal

_Wow, this story is coming to an end soon. I have about four more chapters left, and then this is out. _

_Here's the sixteenth chapter, which is a special chapter, because on this one it starts with Sasuke's thoughts, and not Sakura's. _

_Enjoy._

_Warning__: OOC Sasuke. And there are quite a few time skips in here. Don't get too confused. :P_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteenth: The First Proposal**

_You are what_

_I never knew I wanted_

* * *

I'm…scared.

I know that it's not a manly thing to admit, and I know this isn't what an Uchiha would say, but godamnit my girlfriend is in a coma and I'm fucking _terrified_.

Because I _know_ that her chances aren't good, and I _know_ that she might die at any given time now. I _know_ she took a vital hit, and I _know_ she should have died.

…but I also _know_ that I can't fucking lose her.

Sakura's some sort of light to me. She guides me, she's there for me, and she makes me _happy_.

Sakura… Sakura's everything I've got.

There's not future without her. No light. No happiness.

…so is it a wonder for me to be so frightened to lose her?

No. It isn't.

…

…

**In the extensive care of the hospital**

**on a Saturday morning**

…

…

A routine, that's what it was.

Everyday, Sasuke would wake up at the side of Sakura's hospital bed, glance up quickly to look if she was awake, feel the ache in his heart when he would find that she was not, stand up, go to the bathroom, come back, grab a tomato from the basket, then sit back down on the chair and eat the tomato.

That is all that he would eat for the entire day. Because looking at her like this, so sick and pale, day after day… it just cut his appetite short.

For weeks and weeks he would do the same thing, and there would be no change.

She remained in a coma. Unmoving. Forever resting.

And he would stay restless, angry and frightened.

He would lose hope. Belief.

Lose himself.

* * *

**'Cause** if everything in _love_ would be **easy**,

I guess it **would be** less _magical_.

* * *

It was seven o' clock at night. The day had been tough for both men in the hospital room.

One, he who had blue eyes, blonde locks and a heart of gold, had had too many arguments, had spent too much energy fighting. Fighting for his friend, his former crush. He was tired. So, so tired.

The other, he who had coal orbs, a raven mane, and a newly melted heart, was exhausted by all the wishful thinking that kept him awake for hours. Days. Waiting. Just waiting for her to wake up. Waiting for his lover to open her beautiful green eyes.

It had been so, so tiring.

"You know that the council is arguing about unplugging her, right?" Naruto asked his best friend quietly. "It's been a month she's been in coma, and she's been unresponsive to every treatment or attempt at waking her up. They said that if anything, Sakura's…" He had to pause because of the way his throat tightened painfully, "…Sakura's condition worsened."

But Sasuke remained silent, with his back turned to the blonde. He kept on staring and staring at the pink haired figure on the hospital bed, hoping that by some miracle, she'd wake up.

_She has to wake up. She has to._

"I understand their decision, Sasuke," Naruto went on, before narrowing his eyes sadly as he noticed the way Sasuke balled his free hand, the one that wasn't holding Sakura's, in a tight fist.

"I understand why, Sasuke," he repeated quietly.

Sasuke's mouth opened and he had whipped his head around to shout at Naruto, before the latter cut him off.

"…but that doesn't mean I'll let them. No matter how much it makes sense, I just can't let them do this to her. To you," he paused, and then breathed a long sigh. "…to all of us."

The lone Uchiha's angry words died in his throat immediately, and for a moment, he could hardly move. But soon after he'd regained himself, he managed to silently thank him with a slow nod of his head.

The raven haired man then turned back to look at his lover, eyes narrowed in pain and fear.

A silence settled between them.

"…I used to believe she'd wake up, Naruto," Sasuke spoke up, after a while. "I used to believe she would prove everyone wrong. That she'd show them just how strong she really is…"

The knuckleheaded boy nearly gasped when he caught a teardrop falling on the hospital bed.

"…I used to believe that everything would be alright, and that we'd be happy again…"

Another teardrop fell.

"…but godamnit, I don't know what I should believe in anymore. She's dying. She's fucking dying!"

Faster, faster, they fell.

"She's right there, but I can't save her! I can't wake her up!"

Sasuke slammed a fist into the bars of the bed, breaking some of his skin.

"…I can't do anything…"

The blue eyed boy felt tears fill his own eyes as he put a hand on his devastated best friend's shoulder. He then watched as the raven haired boy grasped his lover's hand tighter and leaned his forehead against it.

"…I'm losing her, Naruto. I'm losing her," he whispered.

Naruto squeezed his shoulder and bit back a sob, and for the first time in a long time, he couldn't even bring up enough of himself to reassure Sasuke with a lie.

Because it was true. They were losing her.

* * *

_You_ **can't** have _any_ rainbow

_without_ any **rain**.

* * *

The ticking of the clock and the beeping of the machine were the only sounds that he could hear for a long while. Any other person who still felt alive and awake might have been annoyed by the redundant noise, but for a person who felt as dull as Sasuke, it really didn't matter.

"I knew you'd still be here," a voice said suddenly.

He shifted his head a little to get a glimpse of the newcomer, but as soon as he saw long blonde hair and a bouquet of flowers, he turned to look at Sakura again.

"What do you want, Yamanaka?" he asked stonily.

"Just bringing some flowers to her," she said, while walking towards the desk. As she put the vase down and rearranged the flowers, she sighed. "You're not the only one worrying, Sasuke. We're all worried about her." She paused. "…we're all hurting, too."

"Get out."

"I don't have to," Ino replied indignantly. "She's my best friend, and I'm allowed to stay."

She saw his features harden.

"I don't care. I said get out, Yamanaka."

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to—"

"Get the _fuck_ out!" he finally yelled while standing up to glare harshly at her.

"I'm _not_ going to be _listening_ to you! You can't just go around and command everyone under your own will and expect them to obey! I get it, Sasuke, you worried sick about her and you don't want to let her go, but you're not the only one okay?!"

The anger dissipated, then. Not because of the words or her tone of voice. But because he saw in those baby blue eyes the same fear of loss that he felt every day.

"I'm doing my best with Tsunade-sama to fight for Sakura every day, because I don't want to lose her! But it's getting tiring, Sasuke! I'm starting to wonder if letting her go would be easier than—"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke spat, shocking the blonde haired girl. "You're one hell of a shitty best friend if you think letting go of Sakura is the right decision, after all that she's done for you! For this one time that she really needs the people that she loves, that she really needs _you_, you're just going to abandon her?!"

Ino took a step back, frightened by the sight of such fury in his onyx eyes. It was boiling and boiling, rising with each word that came out of his mouth, each insult.

"Ever since you were young, you were both there for each other! What the hell happened to that?! You've got to be a real fucking bitch to give up on her so soon! She—"

"It's been two months, Sasuke! You've got to start accepting the fact that maybe she won't ever be waking up!"

Silence.

Tension.

Anger.

…Misery.

"Get. _Out_," he snarled suddenly, his eyes bleeding red.

This time, Ino didn't bother arguing with him.

This time, she left.

* * *

_Those_ beautiful _eyes_ of **yours**

**put** the _city lights_ to shame.

* * *

Sasuke didn't really know what to do anymore these days. Sometimes he'd just sit around and stare blankly into space, at nothing in particular. Sometimes he'd sleep through it. Sometimes, he'd just watch the small hospital television.

And today, he decided to fiddle with a ring that was usually kept inside the velvet box inside his pocket.

It was round, silver. Inside the band, their two clan symbols were emblazoned and entwined, while on top laid a single perfect diamond. A simple ring. Just as Sakura liked them.

"I was going to give this ring to you…" Sasuke spoke quietly to Sakura, even though he knew she was probably unable to hear him. "I was going to propose sometime after the party. But then the… the accident happened and I…" He paused, hesitated, before he sighed and shook his head.

"Sakura, I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't even know if I'm making a difference talking to you like this… if anything passerby's probably think I'm crazy but… I just…" he trailed out again, gripped the ring tight, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Life doesn't make sense when you're not around us, Sak. It doesn't make sense to me, I don't…. I don't know where to go, or what to do. With you I… I had everything figured out. I wanted… I wanted to get an apartment with you, and I wanted to go to university. For my music. To finally put it out there. I wanted to live with you to… make a life of our own…"

He ran a hand through his hair, before letting out a shaky sigh. "I had everything figured out…" he repeated in a shattering breath. "…and now I don't…"

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "I guess that now that I've lived my whole life knowing you and being around you, I just can't imagine you not being at my side." He kissed the back of her hand. "…I need you here with me, Sakura. So don't leave me. Don't leave me now."

Silence. Like always.

His eyes slipped shut tight, and he gritted his teeth to the point he felt they might break. His eyes stung, his heart tightened, and he felt he could hardly breathe.

Then…

"…S…Sasu…ke?" a breathy voice whispered.

Pained onyx eyes widened in utter shock, and for a moment, he thought he was imagining things. And then his head shot up, and he looked at his lover, whose eyes were vaguely opened and completely unfocused, and it seemed that the heavy burden and sadness in his heart just lifted and vanished completely.

"Sa…" But he couldn't even finish her name, he was choking on his words. Relief came rushing in like a storm, and just as he breathed out in amazement, Sasuke quickly stood and took her in his arms, embracing her like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura, still dazed and completely misplaced, could hardly comprehend why he was holding her so tightly, so fearfully, like she might just vanish any second now. Or why he was crying and whispering her name like a quiet mantra.

And then his words came rushing back, and she started crying too. "I… I heard you…" the tender woman breathed. "I heard you, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke just held her tighter and put gentle kisses in her hair, murmuring again and again, "don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me."

Everything would be alright again.

* * *

I'm sure that _as long as_ you're **by my side**

**everything** _will_ be fine

* * *

"You feeling all better now, Sakura-chan?!" the blonde boy asked excitedly, his deep blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Yes, Naruto," she replied, laughing a bit. "Sasuke-kun still has to help me walk everywhere, but other than that, I'm recovering very well!" she reassured him, giving him a cheery smile.

Both then turned to look at the raven haired man dozing off in a chair at the corner of the room, and they smiled widely. Naruto's eyes softened as he caught the sight of the heavy bags under his eyes that reveled that he really hadn't slept much at the hospital.

"He looks so tired," Sakura commented softly.

"Yeah, well he is, Sakura-chan. He tried to stay awake as much as possible, because he wanted to watch over you. He wanted to be awake when you would," the blue eyed boy said, while never taking his eyes off the deeply exhausted Sasuke.

"Did he really?" she asked, surprised.

Naruto laughed. "I don't understand why you're acting so surprised! What with how deeply in love he is with you, I was certainly not shocked to see him act that way!" And then he laughed again, but it faded quickly as remembered exactly how he felt. Blue eyes narrowed in sadness at the thought of how devastated he would have been if she had not awoken from her coma.

"…What if I'd never woken up, Naruto?" The pink haired woman whispered quietly.

…Apparently she was thinking about the same thing too.

He paused, thought for a moment, and then sighed. "All I know, Sakura-chan, is that he was the saddest man I'd ever seen in my life. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's lost a lot of weight, because he didn't even want to eat." A long sigh escaped his lips again. "He seemed lost without you. Like he lost his reason to smile, to live. I don't really want to think about what would have happened to him if you really died."

Sakura lowered her gaze to the sheets, before she looked up at the sleeping man sadly. And then a soft smile grazed her lips, and she moved towards the edge of the bed, before carefully letting herself down to the floor. The tiles felt cold at her feet, and her knees nearly buckled as she shivered, but soon she composed herself again.

"Sakura-chan? Do you need—"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Naruto," she giggled, taking a few steps.

Naruto regarded her carefully with a worried gaze, but as she saw that she wasn't shaking nor unstable, he relaxed his stiff form and smiled a little. He watched as his friend walked over to his resting best friend, softly touched his face, before she leaned and kissed his forehead.

Sasuke then seemed to wake quickly at that, seemingly alarmed, but as he caught sight of his girlfriend looking down at him, the panic faded from his eyes. He grabbed her waist with one hand, and grabbed her hand with his free one, squeezing gently before he pulled her into his lap. Sakura whispered something that Naruto couldn't hear, and as soon as he saw Sasuke nuzzle her neck and hug her tight, he knew that he had to go away to leave them privacy.

So he left, with a big, tender smile on his face.

.

.

"Come to bed with me, Sasuke-kun. It should be more comfortable than this old chair," Sakura whispered to him, running a hand through his hair.

Sasuke nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms tightly around her, before he nodded in her chest and exhaled contently. Sakura smiled and moved away a little, warmth then suddenly fluttering in her heart as he tenderly looked at her. Softly, he tilted his forehead against her own, before he leaned and pecked her mouth.

Sakura laughed softly, before she smiled again and took his hand, while moving to stand on the floor again. Sasuke followed closely, but as soon as she tried to turn, he pulled her in tight, burying his nose in her hair, and shut his eyes. Sakura, a little taken aback, took a moment before she wrapped her arms around him as well and placed her head on his chest, her eyes softening.

"You're so scared to lose me, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to him.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he murmured back.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. So stop worrying, okay? Everything's all right now."

He tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head, and her smile faded, because at that very moment, she felt the fear and the pain that he went through. She felt how frightened he had been to lose her.

So she simply closed her eyes and hugged him back tightly.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun. I'm here," she softly said to him.

* * *

I _held him_ **close** to me _with_ my **eyes closed**,

wondering if _anything_ **in my life** had ever _been this perfect_

and **knowing** at the _same time_ it hadn't.

* * *

He missed it.

Sleeping with her in his arms, her face buried in his chest, and his head on top of her own. Just like this.

He missed it so much.

Because it made him feel warm, made him feel happy. Made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong, and that she would never go away. Made him feel like this was true, this was it. This was the person he wanted to spend his life with.

Affectionately, Sasuke stroked her hair and her face, something like a smile grazing his lips as she moaned tiredly and stirred out of her sleep. Sleepy emerald met tired onyx, and then he saw her frown.

"Sasuke-kun, you know, you should really sleep. You need it more than I do," she said to him, cupping his cheek.

Sasuke leaned into her touch, before he hummed a little in reply and shut his eyes. He pulled her closer, and then sighed contently before he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright," he said.

Sakura smiled, and she closed her eyes as well.

It was quiet, for a while. Until she felt him move again.

But as soon as her eyes fluttered open, all she saw was a ring.

She gasped, and her eyes flew up to his face in shock, only to see him staring down softly at her.

"Sakura Haruno," he murmured, "will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped open, and she could only stare for a while. Wondering if this was a dream, of her imagination.

And then he smirked and said, "This isn't a dream. Now I want an answer."

She blinked, stared at him in astonishment, before a smile broke on her lips. "Of course I will, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled his true, genuine smile, before he took her hand, slipped on the ring, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Good," he whispered as he broke it.

Deep pools of coal then stared into dazed emerald.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly.

His eyes then started shining in affection and happiness.

"I love you too."

* * *

Your eyes _shine_ just **like a bright star** lighting _my way_

_through_ the darkest _time_** of night**

* * *

_Done. And it was my intention to make this chapter full of drabbles. Short moments that just skip forward to another._

_So, sorry if this seems rushed, even though it isn't. XD_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review! :)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


	17. The First Wedding

_I can seriously not apologize enough. I haven't updated this story in a year! HOLY CRAP. Sure I was busy, and had a little writer's block, but shit that shouldn't happen at all. I don't… I don't know why I just couldn't write anything when it came to this story. And for this chapter, especially! Omg…_

_So, um, SO TERRIBLY SORRY. And I hope you enjoy. D:  
_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeenth: The First Wedding**

_You and me,_

_we put that fairytale kind of love to shame!_

* * *

WAHHH.

…

…

OMFG. OMFG. OMFG.

I'M GETTING MARRIED, BITCHES.

TO SASUCAKES UCHIHA.

…

YUS, BE JEALOUS!

…

Our future children won't be cute.

Bitch no.

OUR FUTURE CHILDREN WILL RULE THE FREAKING WORLD. BELIEVE IT, HUNNY.

But like, OMFG. I'm getting MARRIED. MARRIED, MARRIED, MARRIED.

M-A-R-R-I-E-D.

…

…

…

ASDKNKDNF.

...SDFAOBDFJNMN ASWEIREIDFHC!

…

…

GYAH! I CAN'T GET OVER IT.

(hearticonplz)

…

…

**Friday**

**After school**

…

…

He had just told his best friend that he was getting married and—

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" his best friend hissed, eyes still wide from his earlier confession. "And don't you think this is going a little too fast?"

—well, yeah, things weren't going so well.

It was a good thing Sasuke decided to tell Naruto on their way home from school that day, because with all his loudness and ridiculous spasm movements, the attention would certainly be all on them. And there was no way in hell that Sasuke would permit the whole world to know of their young engagement.

"I thought you'd be happy for us," Sasuke flatly said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I am!" the blonde growled, cerulean blue flashing fiercely. "Really, I am. But there's a saner part of me that says that you shouldn't be doing this now!" The tone of his voice went down a bit, noticing how his best friend seemed somewhat... sad that he didn't have his approval. "For Kami's sake, teme, you guys are so young…!"

Sasuke stopped walking, and Naruto did the same as he turned to look at him with disapproving and worried features. He couldn't possibly agree to their wedding at their age, no matter how perfect they were together! So much could happen with time!

"I've felt this way longer than I can remember," the other man reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've had years to think about it."

"People change, Sasuke!" the blond cried out. "What happens if you marry and find someone else that you like, and that either you divorce or you find yourself cheating on each other?"

A sharp hit to his jaw nearly knocked him out of consciousness, then, and Naruto was far too baffled to really understand what had just happened. His hand came to rub the sore, aching part where he had been punched, and his features scrunched to form a wince.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. Ever," Sasuke seethed, eyes still flashing in fury while his bloody fist shook, as if he urged to hit him again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, his eyes wide with surprise as he took in his best friend's infuriated posture. "...I'm sorry."

The raven haired man gritted his teeth at the fury that fueled his blood, and his fist still urged to hit him again, but he kept himself at bay. Taking a deep breath, his shaking subsided, but his heated glare still remained active.

Silence reigned, for a moment, and Naruto was glad no one was around to witness. Those kind of tense silences filled with negative feelings were so much worse than public verbal fights, in his opinion. They always bickered, and that would never change, but when a silence like this one came along every rare once in a while, it really made him scared that he would lose his best friend's friendship.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly again, taking a step back before bowing his head lightly in apology. "I didn't mean it. I know you would never do that to her…"

No answer met the boy, and he cringed, guilt filling his being.

"The sad thing is, Naruto…" his best friend started after a long moment, voice filled with anguish, "…it's that I know you meant it."

The blond boy only had the time to raise his head, for their eyes to meet, and for him to notice the pain in those black pools, until the darker haired man turned and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted back at him, feeling genuinely culpable. His eyes burned, and he grimaced in sorrow, gritting his teeth before he turned to walk his own way.

He really was sorry _(…even if he meant that things could change, and that they could stop loving each other.) _

* * *

Just _because_ you accept help **from someone**, doesn't _mean_ you have **failed**.

_It_ just **means** you're not in it _alone_.

* * *

Ino froze.

Had she just heard what she thought she heard? Had her best friend just announced that she was—

"You are _what_?" the blonde asked, disbelief clear in her tone.

Her pink haired best friend paused, warmth and utter joy filling her being, and she flashed Ino a big, toothy smile full of complete and utter happiness. "Engaged," she repeated, lifting her hand to show off the shining diamond on her ring finger.

Ino gaped.

"Engaged... as in having a wedding?"

Sakura's eyebrows pulled up in confusion, but light amusement evidently sparkled in her eyes. "Ino, is there any other type of engaged?" she asked, putting a hand at her hip. Ino screeched in disbelief in response, and she lounged forward to grab her best friend's hand to inspect the beautiful ring wrapped delicately, yet so perfectly, around Sakura's finger.

"Oh, my gosh!" she yelped, her lips pulling into a bright, cheeky grin. "Oh my freaking gosh!" Her hand gripped Sakura's wrist in an almost painful grasp, but Sakura was far too excited and happy to really care. After a moment, Ino released her hand and gripped her shoulders tightly, screaming: "You lucky _bitch_!"

And Sakura smiled, and laughed, and smiled, and laughed again… because her best friend wasn't disapproving, and she got accepted to her wanted university, and Sasuke-kun asked her to marry him, and graduation was coming up in two days, and they would make babies and—oh my god, life was good.

Life was _great_, actually.

"Wait, wait, _waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_!" Ino wailed as she backed away and waved her arms around frantically. "When, where, and how did he propose?"

"Take a seat, my dearest Ino-pig, because it will be my pleasure to spill all the details."

Her best friend gladly took a seat in front of her, putting her chin in the palm of her hand, looking impatient but gleeful all the same, as though she were a child waiting for her favorite fairytale to be told. But just as Sakura opened her mouth to start, Ino gasped and grabbed her shoulders roughly, her gaze narrowing in a playfully mean look. "Bitch, I better be your maid of honor."

Sakura nearly smirked.

"You know it, whore."

**.**

**.**

"Omigosh," the blonde girl breathed, putting a delicate hand in front of her mouth. "That is so _cute_!"

A grin spread herself on Sakura's lips, and she couldn't help but to feel more than a little proud of her boyfriend and his _kawaii_ proposal that almost popped out of nowhere. Granted, it could have been so much more special than he had made it out to be, but she thought the gesture was pretty grandiose anyway given the situation.

He had thought he lost her, after all. It was so romantic in Sakura's point of view, to have him propose after being so afraid of never being with her again. It was his own little way of saying _be mine forever, and I'll never have to be afraid of losing you again._

"It's like he just wanted to start being with you forever the very day that you woke up from a coma that almost brought you death," Ino sighed, looking at her pink haired best friend dreamily. "It is _so_ romantic!"

Sakura smiled and blushed lightly, happier than ever to have her best friend on her side.

"So... you're not mad? Or… you know… disapproving of it all?" she asked, somewhat mutely.

Ino stared blankly, eyes widening, before she barked a laugh and took Sakura's fiddling hands with her firm ones. "Forehead, I've never been happier for you! It doesn't matter that you're young, you guys are _so_ meant to be together for like, _ever_!"

She pulled the girl into her arms and smiled. "People are stupid if they disapprove! There's no love like the one you and Sasuke share. And if people can't see that," she paused to smirk a bit, "well then they need glasses pronto."

The young medic to be laughed softly and hugged her best friend tightly. "God, you have no idea how happy I am hearing you say that!"

* * *

When you _meet _the **right person** they'll take your _breath_ _away_...

& **you** **won't** _want it_ back.

* * *

"Sasuke," his father called out to him upon seeing his arrival through the kitchen door.

"Not in the mood, Dad," the young raven haired man bit out irritably, treading heavily towards the mansion's hallway. "Some other time."

Fugaku frowned, slightly taken aback by his son's temperamental behavior, because he knew that Sasuke wasn't the type to freely show his anger, especially when he was with his family. He was more likely to keep it inside and deal with it on his own, or with Sakura's help.

Sasuke steps quickened, almost as if he felt that he knew of his situation and wanted to get away from him. But his father was much too quick for him, as he had always been, and he blocked off his path with a hand. Sensing the boy's movements to evade, Fugaku gripped a shoulder tightly and gave his son a firm stare.

"Sit down," he said none too gently, whilst gesturing towards the kitchen table. His black eyes dug into an identical pair, pressuring to obey. "Now."

Too pissed off to care, Sasuke gave his father a death glare, but he dared not disobey him. Tensely, he turned and trudged back from where he came from, before unceremoniously taking a seat in a chair, eyes set tightly onto Fugaku. Pleased that his son still put family respect above his issues, Fugaku joined him at the table and slowly folded his hands under his chin—a classic pose Sasuke had inherited from him.

"Now, do tell why Uzumaki called to announce this engagement of yours."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in livid shock, and he sneered. "That idiot wasn't allowed to open his trap about—"

"That's not what I asked," Fugaku calmly interrupted. He fixed his son with a strict gaze. "Care to answer correctly, this time?"

Sasuke remained silent. He didn't know what to expect of his father if he told him that it was true, especially since he'd already half admitted that it was only moments ago. But he also didn't think that his father would be much happier if he denied everything, because after all his father cherished the trust and the honesty that their family shared together and it would deeply wound him to have his son lie to him, in his face no less.

So Sasuke settled for the former.

"It's true," he murmured, his body tensing as he prepared himself for an ugly outcome.

His father stayed soundless, however, his gaze only slightly changing with minor shock. It was unnerving for Sasuke to be waiting in apprehension for his father's response, waiting for him to yell, to growl, to throw an object, to _do something_. And when he wasn't getting any type of response nearly thirty seconds after he'd confirmed the news, Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore.

"But it's my choice and you have no right—"

He saw Fugaku's eyes narrow immediately in warning and irritation.

"I am your father—"

"That doesn't mean shit when it comes to who I want to marry!" Sasuke snarled interrupting his dad while he slammed his fist against the table. "I don't care what anyone says, Sakura is an amazing person and _I want to spend my life with her!_" He was raging, ranting. So angry at the world. Why couldn't they fucking understand? "I want to wake up every morning to her face, I want to share every amazing moment I have with her, I want to be the father of her children, I want—"

"Her hand in marriage," his father finished. "I know."

Sasuke gritted his teeth out of desperation, eyes clearly showing the hopelessness that he felt. "I'm—"

"In love with her." And for the first time in a very long while, Sasuke witnessed his father smile. "I know that too," Fugaku said quite kindly.

It was not in his father's character to be this way, to act as if he was okay with this and that he didn't think his son was risking his life's success. It was not like his father to be _this_ soft and understanding. Sasuke couldn't comprehend the change. He was growing far too weary of this unusual behavior to be able to grasp their situation.

"…"

Fugaku's smile faded as he stood from his seat, but there was no mistaking the way he remained calm and almost thoughtful looking. He stood in front of Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder, making the boy look up to him. "I don't disapprove. I only wondered why you told Uzumaki before us."

Sasuke's eyes widened inconsiderably. "…!"

"Always know, Sasuke, that your mother, Itachi and I will always support you. Especially when it comes to marrying someone as…" He struggled with his words. "…matchless as Sakura. She's a good sort." He smiled lightly once again and took his hand off his shoulder before he walked away, his usually strict posture now freed of any sort of tension.

"What your father means to say is that we're thrilled you've chosen her."

Sasuke's head snapped to the direction of this new voice, finding himself utterly surprised as he found himself looking at—

"…Mother!" he said, unmistakably surprised. His cheeks were beginning to flush red as well, because he had just realized his own mother had heard their entire conversation and was aware of the big news. He swallowed tightly and almost timidly avoided her gaze, but stood up nonetheless to greet her with a respectful bow.

"You may be young, Sasuke, but we trust you with your decision," she softly said, stepping forward so she could approach her eighteen year old boy. She gave him a gigantic but sweet smile that spoke of how proud she was of him, before she took him into her arms and hugged him. "If it's what you really want, then we are happy for you."

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he hugged his mother back, feeling his heart swell with deep fondness for his parents.

"…thank you."

* * *

Family **means** _putting your arms_ around **each other** and _being_ there.

* * *

"Beautiful," Sakura murmurs, surveying the ring on her hand.

She flips her hand to look at the palm side, a tender smile finding her lips when she sees the initials of their first names linked together and engraved in gold. She traces the silver band, before turning her hand over again to look at the lone but shiny diamond sitting on top. It was the perfect size: not too big for her to feel overwhelmed, but not too small to go unnoticed either. Her lips widen in a bigger smile, and she feels her heart nearly explode with affection for her newfound fiancé.

"Glad you like it," she hears someone say gently.

_Sasuke-kun_, she thinks, her smiling growing even bigger.

"You showed up," the pinkette points out brightly, standing up so she could greet him properly.

He immediately opens his arms a little as an invitation, and she giggles a bit before stepping into his hold and embracing him, her face burying itself in his neck when he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Of course I did," he snorts, kissing the side of her head. "I wouldn't leave my girlfriend hanging."

"Fiancée," she corrects him, pulling back to look at him with a teasing gaze.

He pulls her closer and leans down to kiss her softly on the mouth, fingers brushing her back in affection while she leans her head into him a bit to kiss him better. Her arms come to wrap around his neck when he pushes her body to his so they could be completely flushed together, but it isn't long before he pulls back and touches his nose to hers tenderly. "Right. Fiancée," he confirms quietly, only barely refraining himself from smiling a bit.

She pulls him in a short but light kiss, giggling a bit out of the blue before she sits back down on the bench behind her and tugs at his hand so he can join her. He does so without a second thought, but he also takes great care into finding her hand so he can join his with hers. When he does, he interlocks their fingers, and she smiles up at him affectionately.

"By the way, I love it," she tells him, leaning her head back to look at the sky. "The ring, I mean."

Silence meets her for a moment, but she feels the way his mood lightens with delight.

"Good," he says, squeezing her hand calmly.

They bask silently but comfortably in each other's presence, appreciating the company of each other without having to speak, but Sakura knows that something is on her lover's mind. She waits for him to tell her, because she knows if he isn't telling her it's for good reason. She knows he always eventually reveals his thoughts when he wants to share them to her. And when he doesn't, she knows it isn't because he doesn't trust her, or doesn't open up to her, but it's because he doesn't feel the need for her to know of something so useless or that could potentially make her worry for nothing.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," he says suddenly, turning his head to look at her. She shifts her gaze to him as well, but instead of telling him it was okay, she smiles and shakes her head as a sign that it was nothing. "I went…" He pauses, focusing his mind on working the right words, before he speaks again. "My father intercepted me when I came home. Naruto told him about the wedding." He stops again, carefully searching her face when she flinches in shock. "My mother knows too. And I suppose Itachi does as well."

"Are they—"

"No," he softly interrupts. "They—approve of you. Or—well, of this."

The way he nearly stutters makes her want to smile, but she's too in shock to react to anything else. He knows she's a bit scared, a bit weary, but he doesn't blame her because_ what kind of parents are totally okay with their kids marrying at the age of eighteen? _

He puts a hand at the base of her neck and leans towards her, his lips brushing her forehead gently. "I know it's hard to process. But they do feel this way. They trust us."

"You told Naruto?" she suddenly asks, as if having suddenly registered the fact. She pulls away and gives him a mildly curious look. "When?"

He scoffs, but she knows it isn't directed at her. "Today, actually," he replies, frowning. "On the way back to school."

She knows he regrets having told him by the way his eyes harden in anger. "He didn't like it," she states. "He… he tried to talk you out of it, didn't he?"

She was hoping she was wrong, but the way Sasuke's eyes darkened told her that wasn't the case.

"Indirectly, I guess he did," he mutters.

Sakura remains silent in return, because she sees the way his eyes softens into sadness and understands that he was deeply hurt that he did not have his best friend's approval. It was important to him, for the people he cared for to feel happy for them both, especially people like his family and closest friend. Alas, not everything could be perfect.

"He'll come around," she tells him softly. "He always does."

Sasuke sighs and releases her hand, and the pinkette thinks for moment that he is closing himself off, but when she feels his arm wrapping itself around her shoulder, she is relieved. After all, Sasuke knew better than to be an antisocial ice cube around her. She leans her head on him and smiles softly, putting a hand on his knee to show she was supporting him. He brushes his lips on the crown of her head as a silent thank.

"Let's hope so," he murmurs.

They stay like this for a while, finding comfort into each other on this dark, chilly night. And when, after a while, Sakura starts shivering, Sasuke looks at her and frowns, taking in the sight of her skin covered in goosebumps. "I told you it was going to be cold. Why didn't you bring a coat?" he scolds, taking his arm off her. He stands and starts slipping his jacket off, but Sakura trots to him and presses on his shoulders, keeping the warm coat on him.

"It's my fault," she says. "Don't make yourself the one who gets cold."

Sasuke snorts and takes it off nonetheless, ignoring her protests when he puts it on her. Then he pointedly fingers his black long sleeved shirt and gives her a look that makes her smile and giggle a bit. She pulls the jacket closer to herself before standing on her tip toes to peck him lightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he grunts, facing the path that led to a flower park. "Are we going to get started on our date, now?"

Sakura laughs and nods, letting him wrap his arm around her waist while she leans into him in puts a hand on his chest. They share a soft kiss before making their way on the path.

"How's your day been anyway?" she asks him as they walk away.

Their date begins.

* * *

It is _not_ **uncommon** for your **best** _friend_

to **also** be _your_ lover.

* * *

**(Three months later.)**

.

.

"How did you guys do it?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura, a bit shocked by the question that came out of the blue, stared silently at her best friend with raised eyebrows, her hands frozen on the bouquet of flowers she held in her hands. She blinked once; twice.

"…do what?" she finally replied, pure confusion crossing her features.

"End up here. I mean, without having to go through all the school's bullshit." She paused, seemed pensive for a moment, before she smiled and took the bouquet from her hands to rearrange it. "And going through graduation, no less. Wasn't it hard?" Her eyes were fixed on the flowers in her hands as she examined them with care to no doubt evaluate how well they fit together, but Sakura knew that she was intently listening to her for an answer.

She smiled softly to herself, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear, and straightened out the wrinkles on her dress. "When they first found out, it was really hard," she admitted.

…

…

"_Sasuke-kun, I don't like this."_

"_What?"_

"_This. Being the center of attention of everyone in the school."_

_(Frown. Squeeze around waist.) "It was bound to come out…"_

"_Yeah but…"_

_(Whisperings. "Can you believe this? As if they think it's going to last!" "She's probably just in it for the money." "Heh. I bet it won't even last a month!")_

…

…

"I remember thinking it was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to go through, save for my parent's death. Hearing all those things they said about us, seeing the disgusted looks on their faces…" Her eyes saddened, and she turned to look at herself in the mirror, her sad look fading when she took notice of the picture of Sasuke and herself on their graduation night. The picture held a happy Sakura in a dress that matched the color of her eyes, with a just as happy Sasuke, even though his happiness was more subtle than hers was, in a tux with a tie that matched her dress.

Ino watched her best friend touch the photo lightly, and her eyes softened.

"We still don't know how it got out," she sighed. "Sasuke thought it was Naruto but…"

…

…

_(Frown.) "…I didn't think it would be out so soon."_

_(Squeeze of her hand.) "I know. Me neither."_

_(More whispers. "Stupid." "Idiots!" "They're hopeless." "Tche. What a waste…")_

_(A new voice.) "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?"_

_(Gasps. Shocked stares. More whispers.)_

"_Sasuke-kun it's—"_

"_Get on with it you losers!"_

_(Soft look.) "Naruto…"_

"_I SAID GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, YOU SHITHEADS."_

_(The crowd scampers.)_

"_Naruto—"_

_(Grin.) "Don't, Sasuke. It's my fault for ever doubting you guys."_

…

…

She turned to look at her best friend and smiled. "Naruto was the one to stand up for us the first. He shouted at everyone to 'piss off' and snarled at anyone who dared speak a single bad word about us. After that, he got Kiba and Lee to join him, and… well, they just caused so much ruckus and sent just enough threats to get everyone scared." She giggled a bit at the memory.

"It's not the way I would have chosen to make everyone back off and accept the fact," she went on, "but I can't say I complained because Sasuke and I finally had peace." She sighed, but Ino noticed that this one seemed much more relaxed and content. "No one bothered us about it anymore."

"But on graduation night I remember there was a—"

…

…

**A month ago**

**on graduation night.**

…

…

"YOU BITCH!"

People turned to see where the shout came from, eyes widening at the sight of a red haired girl slapping Konoha High's engaged pinkette. The slap held so much force in it that Sakura's head snapped sideways, a red print of a hand already staining her cheek. Her fiancé caught her by the arms when she took a step back, the wind literally knocked out of her.

With furious eyes, Sasuke looked up and growled, "what the—"

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" the attacker screamed at Sakura, tears staining her cheeks. "HE WAS MINE!"

The young medic student was far too bewildered and in shock from everything that had just taken place that she could respond. She gripped her fiancé's arm for support, mind still reeling with dizziness.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM MY ARMS YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BI—"

"I was never yours!" Sasuke snapped viciously, tightening his arms around his lover. "I never even remotely felt anything for you!"

Feeling her heart break, Karin's words died in her throat.

"I only dated you because you were going to blackmail Sakura," the raven haired man went on, pure disgust in his voice. "I have only ever been sickened by you," he spat.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, pushing away from him gently. "Stop it." Her green eyes looked into his pair of coal ones, and she pleaded him, "I don't want to see you break a girl's heart, Sasuke-kun. It's not her fault she felt that way about you."

Sasuke seethed. "But she hurt you—"

"She _loves_ you, Sasuke-kun. And she's about to watch you marry someone that's not her," the young medic-to-be softly explained. "She has the right to be angry with me."

With her gazed filled with pity and sadness, she turned to look at the red haired girl who was crying her pain out as she was down on her knees. Rubbing her stinging cheek, Sakura whispered that she was sorry before she turned and lead Sasuke away.

…

…

**Back**

**to present**

…

…

"—fight with Karin."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yes, but I can't blame her, Ino," she said softly. "She's been in love with Sasuke for so long. She's not like all those other fangirls. Karin really did know the real Sasuke at some point. When we were children she…"

Sakura trailed out.

Ino seemed to click pieces together in her mind, and she gasped. "Is she that girl that you used to be really good friends with until she moved away? The one that confessed to Sasuke and—"

"—got rejected in front of me," Sakura finished. "Yes, she is."

_Poor girl,_ Ino thought. _Sakura always used to tell me how the rejection had been pretty rough._

"That's why she hates you now."

Sakura laughed, and much to her surprise, she shook her head. Ino gaped in wonder.

"I'm sure she just… hates the fact he loves _me_," the bride-to-be said. "But not so much me in particular."

"Sakura?" a new voice piped in through the door. "You've got five minutes!"

A huge smile broke on her lips, one so beautiful that Ino couldn't help but to feel utter joy rise in her.

"Break a leg, Forehead," she cheered, launching her arms around her. "Gambatte!"

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you, Ino."

* * *

It comes and _goes_ in **waves**.

* * *

Karin was at her wedding.

That was the first thing she noticed when she began walking down the aisle.

Even though Karin was sitting in the last row of benches, she was there, dressed up and looking sad. Her hair was up in a pretty ponytail, cute little white barrettes adorned her hair, and to match those she wore an innocent simple white dress that lay at a surprisingly respectable length on her body. She was taken aback, because of all colors and styles she could have chosen to worn, she chose something that suited the child version of her that she knew better, instead of the direct, forward, cruel girl she had become when she moved back.

But what warmed her heart to her very soul was the small, tentative smile Karin offered her when she caught her gaze. The smile was sad, yes, but held all the apologies that she could never say in words. It was a smile that told her that although she still harbored feelings for Sasuke, Sakura had her complete blessing, and she was going to let him go after this was all over.

She didn't know what caused the sudden change of heart, but it made her so happy that she nearly began crying.

It was even harder to hold back all those tears when she advanced forward towards her future husband, seeing all those smiles and proud eyes, the acceptance of everybody. It was overwhelming.

And so of course, it was of no wonder that when Sasuke pushed away the veil, he saw tear tracks on her cheeks and an irresistibly bright smile on her lips.

It never disappeared while the priest began his marital speech, or when they exchanged their vows. It was always there, always so true and shining. It made him smile back at her, even if it was just a little.

When those anticipated words came along, he was not surprised to see her smile grow even more.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

_Finally,_ he thought to himself, grabbing her waist lovingly and sweeping his head down to touch his lips to hers as a completion of their union. _Finally, you've become my wife. _He poured into the kiss all of his love for her, and he knew that she knew when he pulled away and she opened up her green, green eyes filled with utter love and devotion.

_Uchiha Sakura,_ he thought fondly, taking her hand in his as he turned towards the aisle. He only had eyes for her when they walked, and she for him in return. He squeezed her hand tightly and gave a smile, shy but true all the same. _You're mine forever._

.

.

"_GRATS SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME!"_

_Smile. "Thanks, Naruto."_

_Smirk. "Stop sucking it up, dobe."_

_._

_._

I'M MARRIED BITCHES. I'M MARRIED TO SASUKE UCHIHA. HELL YES.

Ahem.

Now that I got that off my chest...

...Sorry kiddies, I'm off to my honeymoon already.

NO MORE TIME FOR TALKING. IMMA DO THE BABY MAKING ACTIVITY... WITH PROTECTION. So, you know, we don't have those babies now.

* * *

_I'm_ **caught up** in _your_ smile

…caught up in _your_ **love**.

* * *

_Yes, I know, I skipped a large part and didn't go through with wedding preparations… but honestly, what is the point into writing those? So I kind of just wanted to skip onward to the wedding day and do little flashbacks… instead of writing a long ass chapter full of mostly useless information about the wedding. LOL. WHO CARES WHAT KIND OF CAKE SHE GOT AND SHIT? _

_And yes, I know, the ending kind of sucks too. But I thought I should stop being such a perfectionist at my writing and just post this already! YOU'VE ALREADY WAITED LONG ENOUGH._

_Bleeh. Hope you enjoyed though. And I dearly hope you can also forgive me for being so freaking late with this update. IAEKQWLENLASLKDN#IOPeQWE$ONCFALSD. _

_Yaaah. I'm a bad writer. BAD, BAD WRITER. (insertsadsmiley)_

_Review your thoughts! I'd like to hear them… and go on, bitch at me for being so late, I will not hold you back on that. Hahahhaa. _

_Kthxbai. (insertbigheart)_

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
